


青玉案

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 南以颜喻, 皓月昭昭, 高山原也
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

写在前面  
我之前从来没有写过少年漫风格的文章，我也不知道这个风格是不是真的适合同人，但是看到他们cos的那一刻，我真的很想写写试试看，我有一个世界观，有一个近乎从小到大，一直在构思的故事，最后下定决心，要写，不为别人，哪怕只为曾经的自己。

从这个角度来说，我会觉得，这篇文章是我从小到大，看到的，所有的东西的混合，它像是众多作者的，各种各样的世界观的总和，又在我这里，变成我自己风格的一个东西。

我这个人呢，最擅长的是爱情故事，是不同cp的人物，摩擦出的不同类型的爱情故事。要将cp发糖和故事情节推动以及热血场景融合，我目前想到的最好的范式应该是妖精的尾巴，所以写法上会有一定的借鉴（虽然现在写到16章了我自己都还觉得没啥关系）。

世界观可能来自《哈利波特》？？？但是又完全不一样，至于战斗体系，很复杂，我会在前面一两个章节尽量讲清楚。简略来说，我将魔法，定义为了文明的一种存在方式，而魔法下面是有不同的体系的，故事发生社会有一个主流的的魔法体系（这个魔法体系是按照现在的西方魔法体系来的），但是主人公们使用的魔法来自不同的体系，比如翟潇闻的魔法是中国传统体系，甚至会有《诗经》，焉栩嘉又是日本传统体系，带着非常强的武士道意味，夏光又是另一种文明形态——科技……不一一列举，说多了破坏大家阅读体验，每次文章最后会有这一章所有出现的致敬/玩梗/彩蛋分析，不要错过。

小黑板重点，关于更新频率，除了第一章是新年在周三更新外，之后的更新时间固定在周一周三周五周日的晚上九点半。每一章的结构是4个小节+1个小剧场。每小节在2500-3000字之间，注意，小节正文是没有R18内容的，而小剧场，你懂得……（这么做主要是希望不同口味的读者可以有自己的选择，毕竟有的雷cp的，看他们谈谈恋爱就算了，再看他们doi就有点劝退）

整体cp推进选择了我最擅长的《红昭愿》模式，有5对主cp，这次也会带姚老师和磊磊玩，但是就不写主CP线了，营人会在之后起到偏NPC的作用，但是依然会做到性格各异，让大家不晕脸。然后，这次对于我对感情的探索也会更深入，我这里要把所有的雷区全部列举出来，请各位慎重选择是在接受范围内。

最正常的CP是光电潇应，这一对是开始就在一起的，之后也大概率会从一而终，属于中间剧情的甜味调和剂。  
南以颜喻中，由于南南的背景设定，他会保持一段时间的正太身体，而张七是正常年龄，所以这一对会有underage的戏份，包括床戏。  
皓月昭昭这一次是骨科，真的骨科，带黄的骨科。  
高山原也是炮友转恋人设定，会开大量的车。  
何焉悦色的话，算了这个就不能剧透了，但是我一向对茶很好，这次两个小朋友设定倒没有雷区，只是剧情可能不那么平稳了。

如果看了这么多，看了所有的预警，你还是觉得可以看下去，并且愿意在这个寒假接受一个两日连载，那欢迎你，跟我一起走向这个世界。

This world needs a hero, and you deserve to be him.

第一章 逃亡归来

狭窄的巷道里，是人奔跑发出的，鞋底摩擦水泥地板的声音。

“悉悉索索……”

每一步的声音都很慌张，晃动震松了墙上贴着的传单广告，身上带出的风穿过纸张，噼里啪啦的，击打着逃亡者的神经。

小男孩不断地跑着，身上衣服破烂，和周围的肮脏腐朽融合，散发着令人厌恶的恶臭味道。

恐惧的眼泪从眼角划出来，在空气里停滞半秒，晶莹的水滴在地上砸出一个阴坑。

他不敢回头，只是不断地跑着，仿佛后面有什么十分可怕的东西在追赶他，一不留神，就会将他吞噬殆尽。

路过一个水滩，脚落下，溅起一阵水浪。

水花飞到空气中，凝固了，像是瞬间从水中伸出一只手，伴随着水炸裂的声音，像是恶魔的咆哮，一把抓住了小男孩白皙的小腿。

小男孩被拉扯着，摔了一个咧阻，整个人拼命想挣脱，却怎么都挣脱不了。

顺着手，一个瘦骨嶙峋的人形从水中慢慢爬出来，如同恶鬼一般，死死地拉着小男孩，如同锁链一样，将男孩半身全部缠起，捆在地上，动弹不得。

后面追上来一个穿着墨蓝色西装，带着白手套的成年男人。

男人影子完全盖住小男孩，小男孩眼神满是惊慌和恐惧。

“对不起，对不起。”男孩拼命地道歉，带着绝望的哭腔。

男人缓缓低下身，用手掐起小男孩的脖子，将小男孩从地上举起来。

小男孩挣扎着，脸色被憋的通红，手脚扑腾着，想要把那个男人挣开，却怎么都掰不动。

一声枪响划破小巷，小男孩吓得闭上眼睛，鲜血喷了他一身。

带白手套的男人应声倒地，地上的恶魔化回了脏水，小男孩随着挣脱开，摔到了地上，猛烈地咳嗽起来。

来的人穿着咖啡色的长风衣，带着黑色的口罩，口罩之上，只有一对温情脉脉的下垂眼，他将手中还在冒烟的枪收回腰间，缓缓蹲下来，端起小男孩的脸，看了很久，看了一会，又从兜里拿出一张揉了很多褶皱的纸看了半天，似乎是在比对纸上的人和眼前的人。

“小孩，你叫什么名字，来自哪里啊？”那人开口问。

男孩没有回话，他缩了缩，靠在后面垃圾桶与水泥墙形成的边角上。

“算了，看起来你也不是。”那个人似乎已经确定了眼前的小男孩并非他要找的人：“现在魔界的人越来越过分了，连小孩也不放过，真是世风日下啊。”

说完，给了他两枚银币，又拍拍他的头，转身就走了。

“回家吧，别再被魔界的人抓了，下一次，你就不一定刚好遇见我了。”

前方刚好通向大马路，男孩看着那个人的背影，马路上的光很灿烂，照着他，影子拉的很长很长，直直切到刚才被杀死的魔法师的尸体上。

“那个，我叫周震南，就住在前面那条街的71号。”那个对着那人的影子，声音很大的讲了一句。

一辆老旧电车驶过，咣当咣当的，震飞了停在屋檐上的乌鸦麻雀，他们如同一团黑漆漆的乌云，猛地飞到灰光色的天空下，四散开来。

那个人没有回头，也不知道有没有听到。

周震南勉强起身，将那两枚银币揣进兜里，一瘸一拐的，往外走去。

人界的空气混合着煤，汽油，钢铁的味道，刺鼻的硫酸味让逐渐清醒过来的他有些受不了，他捏住鼻子，漫无目的的走在大街上，四处望着。街角躺着一个瘦的皮包骨头的乞丐，那头的面馆脏兮兮的，老板娘往外泼了一大盆脏水，在门口画出一颗阴影的树。墙体破烂不堪，贴着乱七八糟的广告，歪七倒八的电线杆子下，站着几个艳俗老气的女人……

一切那么陌生，一切那么熟悉。

记忆随着味道涌来，这条街，上次见它的时候，街角似乎有个游戏机店，每天会有很多孩子背着父母去偷偷的玩那些街机游戏，能经常听到硬币的哗啦声，父母的责骂声和小孩的哭声。游戏机店旁是个冰淇淋店，店里的姐姐很漂亮，虽然卖的东西很贵，但是还是有很多小伙子会故意进去套近乎，哪怕囊中羞涩，也要买下一个冰淇淋球，好完成搭讪……

十五年过去了，这里除了变换了店面，一切还是那么破败。

周震南也不知道自己现在的身体年龄是多少岁，透过路边破了一个洞的玻璃，眼前是个十岁左右的小正太，周震南摸摸自己的脸，似乎还有些婴儿肥，捏了一下脸颊，又软又弹。

“还是小孩皮肤好。”他在心中默念。

这里是人界，是他生长的地方，也是他十五年前离开的地方。

这个世界分成两半，一半被称为魔界，那里是魔法师们生活的地方，那里楼宇高耸，文明发达，路上的人们洋溢着快乐的笑脸；另一半称为人界，是没有魔法血统的普通人生活的地方，这里破落衰败，人民愚昧，市井的气息混合着污染的味道。

人类文明是落后的，是停滞不前的，大部分的人也是自私愚蠢的，即使已经生活如此糟糕，他们仍然会自相残杀，把这个地方搞得更加破败。

魔法师们看不起普通人类，甚至厌恶人类，大量的人类被魔法师抓去魔界进行魔法实验，有些人活过来了，有些人变异变形，然后永远消失。

人类怨恨魔法师，不仅是残忍的人体实验，更多的只是对生活的更好的人的妒忌与对压迫的厌恶。

但同时，人类也畏惧他们的力量。

毕竟，当对方比你高出太多的文明等级，他们没必要在意你的死活，就像大多数的人不会在意脚下的蝼蚁。

更何况，为了活命，人类也同样是一盘散沙。

周震南被魔法师抓走的时候还不到八岁，他在魔界一个密不透风的地方呆了十五年，每天的工作就是重复给面前一个流水线上的杯子里注入溶液。直到前天，才被主人叫走，给他施加了一个魔法。

这个魔法让他变成了现在这个样子——一个曾经的，小孩子的自己，却也让他能够蒙混过关，藏在一辆车里，从魔界逃回人界。

缩在箱子里时，透过那个缝隙，看着眼前碧蓝色的天空变成人界肮脏的灰黑色，周震南的心扑通扑通的跳，生怕被发现。

一路心惊胆战，虽然这个人界乱七八糟，但至少在这里，他可以自由的呼吸。

天下没有不透风的墙，还好，他在被抓住的一刹那遇到了那个人。

用枪，说明他是没有魔法的，是个普通人，枪法那么准，并且看起来像是在找逃到人界的魔界人，但是找到了，又没有带回去，那就只剩赏金猎人一种可能了。

他们在各地接各种各样的任务，为魔法师工作，也为人类工作，像是在两个世界之间裂缝的行走的孤影，为了生存铤而走险。

周震南小时候很崇拜他们，觉得他们很潇洒，而且他们大部分情况下并不害怕魔法师，但是后来他想清楚了，如果不是这些人的利益至上，或许普通人类不必活的像现在这样苟且。

想那么多也没有用了，当下，更重要的，是回家，是能够安定下来，不再被魔法师抓回去。

逃出来时特别选了一个方便的传送门，拐过这个熟悉的午门，再走几步，应该就是自己的家了。

离家越近，周震南就越感觉放松，追杀自己的主人已经被那个赏金猎人打死了，他的主人也不是什么特别厉害的大魔法师，魔法师们一样冷血，不会在意他们愚笨的同类，目前，自己应该是安全了。

不知道母亲还在不在，父亲有没有还打她，家里的小狗“旺旺”应该没在了，如果在，也是一只垂垂老矣的大狗了……

院子就在面前，周震南刚想敲门，一弯黄色的光便在院子里扩散开来，周震南还没有反应过来，巨大的爆炸就将他炸飞了好几米。

爆炸引起耳鸣，在鸣声中，烟尘散去，几个穿着银色铠甲的魔法师站在院子中央，一个健壮的男人从熊熊大火中拖出两具烧焦的尸体。

周震南一眼便认出了是自己的父母，那一瞬间，他居然哭都哭不出来。

这么久没见，再见，确实瞬间的阴阳两隔。

他拼命往家的方向爬去，可是身体太过沉重，一条大狗扑向了那几个人，却被一剑砍成两半。

所有的悲痛全在那一刻释放，周震南想要大吼出来，却被一个人捂住了嘴巴，拎到了旁边一个障碍物后面。

“你疯了么？”

周震南想要挣扎，却发现眼前捂住他的，是他的青梅竹马，已经变成大人的翟潇闻。

第二章 毁灭创造

一道带着橙红色的能量波闪过，将对面的墙打了个窟窿。

“你要控制自己的力量。”旁边的老者手背在身后，不紧不慢的晃到高嘉朗面前。

高嘉朗此时喘着气，看着对面被自己打出来的那个洞，神色十分紧张。

老者伸出手来，像是扭动了什么按钮，蓝色的魔法阵出现，地上的碎石飞回墙上，修复了被打出来的窟窿。

高嘉朗这才放松身体，拿起旁边脱下的外衣，往身上一套，没有要理老者的意思，直接准备出门。

老者微微笑了笑，也只能跟在他身后。

“你再这样下去，执政官就要找你麻烦了。”老者跟在高嘉朗后面，魔界的空气飘着淡淡的雏菊味道，是空气里魔力介质的味道。

“找就找吧，也不是第一次了，我替他管理魔界治安，不知道他有什么怨言。”高嘉朗从包里拿出一条口香糖，扔进嘴里，开始嚼了起来。

“可是你要是继续像这样不控制自己的力量，早晚有一天，会毁掉自己的。”老者似乎很关切，提醒高嘉朗。

“力量为什么给了我，而不是你们，说明是有其道理的，既然被王给与了力量，不去使用，那为什么王要把这个力量给我呢？”高嘉朗反问老者，握紧拳头，赤红色的光又若隐若现。

“曾经，战斗法师是为了征战，但是现在是和平年代，既然王还在制造战斗法师，他的用意，是让你们把握好自己的力量，惩恶扬善。力量很可怕，它可以帮你成为英雄，也可以让你成为恶魔。所以，你才要控制，不要让力量带着你走。”老者的话语重心长。

风吹在高嘉朗脸上，微微的凉意让他轻微哆嗦了一下，他背对着老者，摇了摇胳膊，示意他不必再跟着了，转身进了一家酒馆。

老者叹了一口气，也只能折返，回到魔法宫殿。

“付大人，今天，地下计划的试验品跑了一个。”老者刚回到宫殿里，一个魔法师就连忙赶上来汇报。

老者一下子就变了脸色，转头来瞪了那人一眼，那人一下子吓得退了几步。

“抓到了么？”老者问。

“负责的魔法师已经去追了，目前没找到试验品。”那人哆哆嗦嗦的回答到。

“废物，赶快去找，无论如何，要把他带回来。”老者用手画了一道传送门，一脚将那个魔法师踢了进去。

再往里面走一层，坐上梯子，飞到宫殿的最上层。

诺大的厅堂中央，几个巨大的金属轮环，包裹着一个球状的空间，四道金属线，连接着一个浑身赤裸，肤色雪白的男子的手脚，将他的身体全完展开，明眸朱唇，身材健美，白玉肤质，散发着诱惑的味道。

可是，在场的魔法师，并不是冲着这副身体来的。

“今天的注入量是多少？”老者抄起旁边的记录本，翻了几页。

“报告付大人，还是按照原来的剂量，每天翻倍。”旁边唯唯诺诺的，似乎是负责人。

“好，继续。”老者将记录本扔下，后退了几步，不阻拦他们实验。

只见一个魔法师从指间变出一大颗水球，水球在被绑在中间的男子头上爆炸，凉水浇了他一身。刺骨的冰凉让他一下子醒了过来，浑身颤抖了起来。旁边的负责人看他醒来，摁了一下面前的按钮，四条金属线，如同导电了一般，蓝色的光随着注入男人体内。

尖叫声响彻整个大厅，老者捂住了耳朵，不一会，男子再次昏死了过去。

“不错。”老者又看了一眼记录板，记住了这个叫“任豪”的试验品。

已经两瓶啤酒下肚，高嘉朗捏了一块眼前的椒盐烤土豆，填进了嘴里。

“嘿，帅哥，请我喝杯酒么？”一个浑身香气四溢，穿着性感的长发女子坐到高嘉朗旁边。

高嘉朗头都没有抬一下。

“喜欢男的，不用麻烦了。”

那姑娘看自讨了个没趣，一时也不知道该怎么回，只能灰溜溜地，转了一下椅子，离开了。

高嘉朗的眼角余光中，似乎又有一个人坐了上来。

“你是十字军的十三骑士之一吧。”一个尚显稚嫩的声音传来。

高嘉朗侧过身体，看到一个精瘦的男孩，不过刚十八岁的样子，手里紧张的转着一个杯子，似乎不敢看高嘉朗。

“是啊，怎么了？”高嘉朗倒是来了兴趣。

“我想加入十字军，但是之前筛选的时候被刷掉了，我听说，如果能够得到十字军现有军衔骑士以上的人提拔，也是可以加入十字军的。”那个男孩鼓起勇气，依然不敢看高嘉朗，说出了自己的想法：“你刚说你喜欢男的是吧，你看看，我可以么？”

高嘉朗一下子笑了，不禁想到，他的那些同事们，用这个烂借口，骗过多少次炮。

“你叫什么名字啊，几岁了，主修的什么魔法啊？”高嘉朗又找服务生要了一瓶酒。

“我叫赵让，刚过十八岁，主修的是Produce（万物创造）。”男孩一一回答，忽然又抬起头来：“虽然我现在能力还有限，Produce也不适合战斗，但是我相信我进入十字军后，会成长的很快的。”

“Produce是很罕见的天赋啊，建房子，建造器械，能赚很多钱的，干嘛想不开，非要来十字军，拿自己的命开玩笑。”高嘉朗倒是对男孩的想法很好奇。

他自己的能力是Fight（格斗魔法），十字军中，即使不是Fight，也以Shot（枪械魔法），Power（力量增强），Sword（剑斗魔法），Shield（盾守魔法），或者元素的Wind（驭风之力），Water（控水之力），Fire（掌火之力）这一类为主，Produce本身是仅次于Fact（现实修改），Time（时间跳跃）和Space（绝对空间）外最厉害的天赋，只是并不太适合战斗。

“我父亲是十字军的，他加入后就离开了我母亲，我母亲教导我一定要参加十字军。”赵让一下子认真了起来：“现在我母亲重病，我必须要在她去世之前，穿上十字军的铠甲，找到我父亲。”

高嘉朗一时有些触动，他从小就因为杰出的天赋被选进宫殿里训练，父母，都是别人口中的存在，现在这个小孩的纯真和寻找父亲的的想法，让他有些共情。

“我真的，什么都可以做的。”赵让闭上眼睛，试探着，往高嘉朗身上蹭。

“你可别，我不喜欢你这个款的。”高嘉朗一把推开了赵让：“我不知道你从哪里学来的这些东西，但是作为一个十字军，至少不应该这么不珍惜自己，你看看你那表情，啧啧啧，跟受了多大的委屈一样。”

高嘉朗弹了一下赵让的额头，赵让一下子疼的捂住了头。

“可是，如果你不帮我推荐，我就得等到明年了，也不知道我母亲……”赵让知道，如果高嘉朗拒绝了他，也就意味着他没法成为十字军了。

“好了，十字军那么多人，推荐个人对我来说是没有问题的，只是十字军需要经过每个月的战斗考核，到时候你准备怎么跟别人打啊。”高嘉朗也不想让这个小孩失望，只能答应了下来。

“谁说Produce不能战斗的，我真的是服了那些考官了，看了我的天赋是Produce之后，都没有想别的就把我刷了。”赵让一脸委屈：“明明Produce，打起来比别的强很多啊。”

说罢，便从手上变出了一柄大炮。

旁边的法师们尖叫着，保安赶进来，高嘉朗亮了一下自己的十字军骑士戒指，这才让众人半信半疑地安定下来。

高嘉朗有些震惊，倒不是因为利用Produce制造枪炮进行战斗这个想法有多惊奇，而是赵让是他见过，Produce速度最快的魔法师。即使是平时使用枪炮的Shot系法师，也要吟唱3秒左右的施法时间，而赵让，几乎是瞬间就变出了这柄大炮。

这就很可怕了，一般的Produce系法师，吟唱时间少则几十分钟，多则几小时，需要在脑中完全构建好创造物所有的细节才能制造成功，而赵让的瞬发，就变成了近乎超顶级战斗魔法师的能力了。

魔法的起源，无非来自人的异想天开，如果我能操控时间就好了，如果我能到处移动就好了，如果我想要什么就有什么就好了……为了实现这些而创造的魔法被称为没落魔法，它们演化成了现在常见的Time，Space还有Produce，这样的魔法用处广泛，但是吟唱时间长，消耗大，很多人穷其一生，也无法学会。

而当下的这个小孩，Produce近乎零吟唱时间，已经超出了当下魔法的理解了。

“大哥，你别说话不算数啊。”赵让的一句话，将高嘉朗拉回了现实。

“好好好，我待会就带你回去。”

高嘉朗还有点懵，迷迷糊糊地就捡了个赵让回家。

第三章 隐匿反抗

周震南还没反应过来，来炸他们家房子的十字军就发现了躲在旁边的他们两个。

周震南和图纸上的通缉犯长得一模一样，看来就是他了。

其中一个人从袖子里拿出一根长棍子，冲两人一指，一束球状闪电便向两人冲来。

周震南还想说让翟潇闻不要管他赶紧走，却见翟潇闻拿出一张牌，放在两人身前，嘴中念念有词，牌中出现白色的精灵，瞬间变成盾牌，完美的挡住了闪电。

“跑！”翟潇闻放下周震南，以近乎命令的语气说了一句：“去庭云西餐厅，你还记得吧，去那里的地下，找一个叫夏之光的人，我处理完这里就去。”

周震南一时有些懵，但是似乎翟潇闻已经不再是个普通人类了，当下，也只有相信他，于是撒开腿，就向那个记忆中的西餐厅跑去。

“蔽芾甘棠，勿翦勿伐，召伯所茇。”

周震南这一次听清了翟潇闻所说的话，念完之时，周震南感受到了一股自己从未感受到的魔力。

再回头，半伏在地上的翟潇闻身前，一棵巨大的海棠树拔地而起，大风刮过，血红色的海棠花瓣，每一个弧度都变成致命的刀锋，在漫天飞舞中，将那些魔法师割的血肉模糊。

周震南加快了奔跑的步伐，眼前便是庭云西餐厅了。

这曾经是镇子上唯一一家西餐厅，刚开业的时候，周震南一直都想来吃，可是家庭条件不允许，所以每次都只能看着别人进进出出，而自己只能畅想，那里的牛排，咖喱，究竟是什么味道。

周震南像是疯了一般冲进西餐厅，把餐厅里所有的客人都吓了一条，前台一个看起来像是老板的男人，看着这个浑身破烂的小男孩和与他年龄不符的冷峻气质，似乎马上明白了过来。

“小朋友，你找谁啊？”男人凑到周震南面前，弯着一副笑眼，摸了摸他的头。

“夏之光。”周震南报出了翟潇闻说的那个名字，老板一下子脸色变了。

“他在地下室住哦，我带你过去。”老板牵起周震南的手，走到里屋，再打开一块地板，露出一条通向地下的梯子，示意周震南进去。

周震南最开始还有点警觉，刘也马上就发现了他的谨慎，于是自己先爬了下去，然后向周震南招招手，周震南这才下去。

有谁能想到，庭云西餐厅的下面，又是另一番天地呢。

眼前俨然是一个高度规划的基地，左边一条长长的隧道，隧道旁开着各种各样的铁门，整个地下室被一层银白色的金属包裹，周震南认得出来，那是能无视所有魔法的汉庭白金，正中央一个挺大的小客厅，右边一层一层的，似乎是仓库。此时，客厅内，两个男人正坐在沙发上，一个眼角有颗泪痣，正在专心研究一把枪，另一个圆脸长腿，在翻一本书，两人似乎都没有注意到刘也和周震南的到来。

“咳。”刘也咳嗽了一声，两人这才抬起头。

“你什么时候生了个女儿？都这么大了？”焉栩嘉抬起眼皮看了面前的两人一眼。

别说，刘也和周震南都是尖下巴狐狸眼，一样的牛奶皮肤，还真像是一家的。

“你有多远给我滚多远。”刘也啐了焉栩嘉一句：“夏光，找你的。”

夏之光抬头看了一眼周震南，轻轻蹲到他面前：“小妹妹，谁让你来找我的呀？”

“我今年23，比翟潇闻都大。”周震南的声音依然保持着他原本年龄的冷峻，却带着身体年龄的软糯可爱。

“你23呀？”夏之光显然以为周震南在开玩笑，也伸出手来摸了摸他的头，你要是23，那我是不是已经人到中年啦。

“我被魔界的人抓了，在我身上用了某种魔法，才让我变成这样的。”周震南越认真的解释，就越像一个小孩子的异想天开。

“你说什么呢，魔法是不能对人生效的，这是基本常识吧。”旁边的焉栩嘉也加入了逗周震南的队列，却一下子道破了问题的关键。

两个人看看刘也，刘也也看了他们一眼，他们都明白了。

魔法师抓人类去实验，难道不就是为了，突破魔法不能在人身上使用的界限么？

“所以，你的意思是，他们已经有魔法，可以直接对你生效，让你变成小孩子了？”夏之光的表情变的严肃起来。

周震南顿了顿嗓子，记忆逐渐回到被抓去做实验那天。

一起同行的有大概二十个人，他们都穿着白色的紧身衣，被赶到一个空旷的，全是玻璃的房间内，门被锁上，每个人被喂了一种粉色的魔法药水，周震南昏昏睡去。再次醒来，是因为周围的尖叫，所有人都开始变成粉末，只有他，身体剧痛，他本以为自己也会为魔法的牺牲品，变成粉末，但是剧痛过后，他变成了现在的模样。

正当几个人沉默时，有人翻动了入口，几个人瞬间警惕起来。

翟潇闻纵身一跃，跳了下来。

松了一口气，周震南刚想去问翟潇闻话，他却一把跳到了夏之光身上，然后深深的吻了上去。

动作行云流水，熟练的令旁人尴尬。

刘也拉住周震南，转过身捂住了他的眼睛。

周震南很无语，他忽然发现翟潇闻这些年一点都没有变。他八岁时就每天拿个棍子假装自己是动画片里的仙女了，现在过了十五年，他还是那个他，只是从小仙女变成了骨架有自己两倍大的大仙女。旁边的焉栩嘉翻了个白眼，一脸鄙夷的低下头继续看书。

“好了，要亲待会去你们俩房间亲，说正事！”

也不知亲了几分钟，周震南能听见两个人舌头搅动和衣服摩擦的声音，他一度觉得，如果刘也再不阻止他们，他们可能原地脱了衣服就要开始下一步了。

两人这才松开，夏之光脸色绯红，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的甜味，拉着翟潇闻，像是犯了错的小孩，低着头站在旁边，强忍着，压住脸上的笑意。

“我先给你们介绍一下吧，这个是我小时候的死党，叫周震南。我今天去魔界执行任务的时候，发现他们正在通缉他，就赶快回来了，结果果然发现他们家被几个魔法师包围了，现在已经被炸毁了，刚从他们手上把他救回来。”翟潇闻开始介绍今天发生的情况。

“这些我们知道，他之前被抓去实验，现在整个人变回了儿童时代，而且是唯一的幸存者，魔界估计是要抓他回去继续实验。”刘也讲了之前了解的情况。

翟潇闻这才注意到自己的同龄好友已经完全变成了小孩，一脸惊慌的，蹲下来捏了捏他的脸，眼睛里充满惊奇。

周震南一脸嫌弃的打开了翟潇闻的手：“你不会才发现吧？”

“哎呀，我上次见你你也就这么大啊，就没想到。”翟潇闻打着哈哈，看来确实没发现。

周震南并不是很想跟翟潇闻再去聊这个问题，现在，他有更重要的东西想要问。

“你们，是什么人？”

这个问题听起来很深奥，但其实，只是要一个解释。

“有猎杀这种现象存在，被猎杀的对象就可能组织起来，反抗当前的一切，这就是我们现在在做的事。”刘也跟周震南解释。

虽然被抓时只有八岁，但周震南并不是不知道人类有反抗军的存在。这种东西，想一想，肯定就在某个地方，尝试着用自己的力量，反抗着当前所有的不公。当时的他，现在的他，都想知道，他们如何面对，从文明到武力，全部远超他们的魔法师们。

刘也也知道之前的解释并不能完全给这个男孩说清楚，但是他也在犹豫，要不要继续。

“南南，你知不知道，曾经这个世界，魔法师和我们，都是普通的人类。那时候，世界是被一种名为科技的东西主导的。在那个世界里，一切有另一套运作逻辑，每个人，无论有没有天赋，都是可以使用和学习科技的。后来有了魔法，这个世界才逐渐没落，才逐渐变成现在的，需要从血统上做出分类运作体系。”翟潇闻回忆着他在书本上看到的那些东西，一时有些动情。

“枪，炮，剑，盾，这些东西，曾经都不是依靠Produce魔法的，是我们这些没有魔法的人类，通过打磨自然所赋予的东西，制造出来的。”焉栩嘉接上之前的话：“魔法师出现后，用超自然的力量加速了他们的文明形态进步。本来，我们这些没有魔法的人类也是可以逐渐进步科学，然后制造强大的武器与他们抗衡的。但是，既得利益者不会让我们这么做，他们毁灭，他们恐吓，他们终结了科技的时代，这才有了现在的我们。”

“更何况，只有魔法师的血统才能使用魔法这件事，本来就是谬误。”翟潇闻从兜里拿出那几张让周震南很在意的牌：“我们了解到，魔法大致可以分为两种，一种依靠施法者本身的天赋，另一种依靠魔法器物，谁都可以使用，就像我手上这些牌，我一个人类，不也能使用魔法么？”

周震南的头有些疼，这一切的一切，让他有点难以接受。

刘也轻轻走过来，缓缓将已经混乱的周震南拉进了怀里。

“最可怕的是，我们好像发现了，他们有更大的秘密。”

第四章 自由之歌

“光子巨炮。”赵让从容抬头，一台重型巨炮出现在他肩上，他对着对面那个十字军，一炮轰了上去。

巨大的激光束直接冲向对面，那人倒也是从容不迫，轻松一跃便将赵让的攻击闪过，同时双手合并，棕色的法阵生成，地底凸出几块顽石，瞬间将赵让击飞。

“还没完。”那男人嘴角轻扬，空中瞬间出现两块陨星，以极高的速度，向赵让飞来。

赵让慌神了，看着向自己飞来的，足以致命的陨石，瞪大了眼睛。

一道赤红色光闪过，瞬间将陨石击碎，浓烟中，出现了高嘉朗的身影。

“切磋就切磋，打死打伤了同伴，你很骄傲是么？”高嘉朗怒目圆睁，盯着眼前已经吓软的骑士。

“没有没有，是我没注意。”那人灰溜溜地道歉，很快跑走了。

高嘉朗拉起地上的赵让，一拳砸在了他头上：

“你呀，又来找什么事。”

“我就想证明一下嘛。”赵让一脸委屈的摸摸头：“他们都不相信我，还嘲笑我根本不会战斗。”

和他生活了几日，高嘉朗已经明白了赵让最大的问题。

常规使用枪炮的，是主修Shot的法师，他们的魔法，就是用来强化手中的枪炮，使其提高命中率，提高杀伤力，破坏范围的，而他们本身的枪炮和子弹，是Produce系法师制作，他们提前放好的，而不是现场用魔法制作的。而赵让，虽然能够超快速无吟唱制造出强力的枪炮，但是他很多时候并不会使用这些东西，也没法完成附魔，这也就导致了这些武器并没有办法特别好的进行战斗。

而且，Produce系魔法耗损很大，他现在的能力，在短时期的战斗过程中，造几次，魔力就空了，再加上他本身的想象力也不够，魔力值也不足以支撑他制造更强的东西……

总之，天赋很牛，但是完全是璞玉，还需要打磨。

高嘉朗也不是第一次跟赵让说，让他多注意学着点，让他多去看点古书什么的，但是无奈赵让老是毛毛躁躁的，经常有事没事就跟人打起来，这些十字军平时也不知道轻重，到最后，还要他去给他擦屁股。

“朗哥，要不你也带我去执行些什么任务呗，我现在这样每天窝在训练营，也学不到东西啊。”赵让憨笑着，又开始求着高嘉朗带他出去执行工作。

十字军本质上是听从皇家命令的超级军队，他们除了平时维护一下魔界的治安外，偶尔也会接到一些外派的任务，无非是人界出现了祸害人类的恶魔，要去将他们抓回来，或者殖民星球出现了暴乱，需要他们去镇压这些的。

似乎有什么认知差异，高嘉朗一直以为，没有魔法能力的人类，是他们庇护下的，一群弱者。他们虽然可怜，但是不可恶，甚至他们也是生命，应该得到尊重。

显然，他并不知道实验的事。

当然，也不是高嘉朗一个人这么认为，魔界的大多数人，其实都是不知道皇家一直在抓人类做魔法实验这件事的。

他们有自己的信仰，他们有神，感恩神的赋予，他们每日在魔界完成自己的工作，日出日落，从来没有见过普通人类，政府也不允许他们随便去人界。

大部分的魔法师还是有正义感的，毕竟，他们也曾是人类，现在仍然是人类。

只是皇家的保密工作和洗脑工作，都做的很好，让这两种完全不同的形态观念，能够像泡泡的薄膜一样，彼此摩擦，却不撞破。

“好吧，服了你了。”高嘉朗最终送了口。他也觉得，也许带着赵让出去历练一下，他就能成长一些，见一见那些真正的生死关头，也许也能杀一杀他的志气。

他让赵让先回去，自己前往宫殿，准备领一个合适的任务。

宫殿之中，老者听说去抓那个逃走实验品的几个魔法师被有魔法的人类打败了，早已气不打一处来了。

“好，真的好，现在人类已经发现了他们可以使用部分魔法这件事了，接下来是什么，起义，和平共处么？”老者看过历史，他能猜到故事之后的走向和发展，而那样的走向，他不能让其就那样发展下去。

“今天魔力注入成功么？”老者又一次来到了顶层，看着眼前的任豪，这是他最后的底线与武器。

“很成功，请付大人放心。”负责的老头向他报道：“只是，不知道大人，最终想到什么量级呢？”

“实验的目的是为了测量人类最大可承受的魔力量，到什么程度，不用我多说了吧。”老者摔下一句话，负责人点了点头。

“大人，十三骑士的高嘉朗，请求去人界抓逃走的那个试验品。”一个报信的魔法师匆匆赶上来汇报。

“让他去吧，注意你们的措辞就好。”老者此时有些不耐烦了，既然高嘉朗愿意去帮这个忙，那就让他去吧。

“几个叛逃到人界的魔法师抓住了一个无辜的人类小男孩，在他身上做实验。”赵让读出了他们要执行的任务：“这也太过分了吧。”

“人界还是不太太平。”高嘉朗也很生气：“我们很多无良的法师犯了罪，跑到人界去，以为这样就可以逍遥法外，现在居然还拿无辜的生命做黑魔法实验，这件事，必须要管管了。”

“之前有四位法师前去营救，但黑魔法太强，均被打败。”赵让继续念下去：“也不是一块好啃的骨头啊。”

“有你朗哥呢，怕什么。”高嘉朗一把打了一下赵让的头：“回去跟你母亲告个别，我们赶紧出发，再晚点，小朋友不一定能活。”

“嗯嗯。”赵让激动的点点头，赤红色的晚霞照在他们脸上，赵让兴奋的像是小孩子。

已经到夜晚，猫头鹰醒来，准备在黑暗中起飞。

赵让跟母亲报告了自己要出外务的消息，母亲很高兴，起色都好了很多。他背着一大包不知道有没有用的东西，跟高嘉朗站在渡口前。

赵让第一次执行外务，十分激动，上窜下跳的，高嘉朗一脸无语。

周震南在庭云下反抗军的据点住下了，这一天发生了太多的事，他需要消化消化，现在的他，只想赶快睡过去。

隔壁的翟潇闻和夏之光时不时发出奇怪的声音，焉栩嘉敲了敲墙，示意他们安静一点，但是他们似乎变本加厉了，焉栩嘉无奈的戴上耳机。

刘也站在吧台前，正拿绒布擦拭高脚酒杯，突然进来一个穿着棕色风衣的男人，嘴角叼着烟，点点火星缓慢燃烧，一丝白晕缓缓上扬。

“不好意思，我们打烊了。”刘也将擦好的酒杯收好，告诉来的人。

“老板，请问一下，你又没有见过这个人。”来者似乎并不是来喝酒的，而是从兜里拿出一张皱巴巴的纸，铺平，展好，递给刘也。

刘也看了一眼，纸上的男孩长着一双大大的泪眼，瓜子脸，侧颌角平滑，面庞精致。

看来，在找他的人并不少呢。

“没有唉，我们这里不到21岁不能卖酒的，这个小哥，看起来20都不到吧。”刘也微笑着摇摇头。

“真的么，那请老板帮我注意一下，我叫张颜齐，这是我的电话，看到熟悉的，给我打电话。”张颜齐也察觉到了刘也的含糊其词，只是当下，对方的底子不清，并不适宜轻举妄动，留下个电话，就打算离开了。

“方便告诉我，先生找他干什么么？”刘也叫住了准备离开的张颜齐。

“没什么，我们拿钱帮人找人，至于为什么，不需要知道。”张颜齐头也不没回。

再次回到高塔，夜空中，高塔的顶端开始有微光，一闪一闪的。

“弟弟……弟弟……”

黑暗中，困在高塔里的男孩小声呼唤着，似乎每一声，都用尽了所有的生命力。

持续不断注入的能量，开始逆转，从男孩身体里，向原本的仪器里流动。

电流刺啦刺啦的，仪器瞬间被烧坏，金属环停止转动，男孩挣扎了几下，扯断了丝线，跳了下来。

他回头看了一眼这个给他带来无尽痛苦的地方，一瞬间五味杂陈。

转身，后面的仪器瞬间爆炸，冲天的火光很快绵延了整个宫殿。

巨大的警报声响彻宫殿，实验的负责人从睡梦中惊醒，随便披了件衣服，赶到中心实验室，此时的实验室已经一片狼藉，所有的器材都被破坏了，处在实验中心的男孩，也消失了。

任豪随便变了一件衬衫一条裤子，穿好后，缓缓离开了宫殿。

夜空有三颗巨大的环绕行星，一颗粉红色，一颗蓝色，一颗绿色，那是他们的殖民地，除开这些，夜空干净的能看到好多星星。

街上没有什么人，走了好久，路过的巡逻十字军看了他一眼，但还是没太在意，赶着去救宫殿的火。

天空又传来一道光亮，一个陨石落下，将宫殿的大火烧的越来越旺盛，黑烟把夜空划开了一个口子，任豪回头看了一眼，那个禁锢了他那么久的地方，竟然还有点怀念。

“要是，一切，能回到刚开始的时候，就好了。”

任豪一把栽倒在地上。

小剧场 光电潇应—关于隔音这件事

“这个隔音是不是特别差啊？”翟潇闻敲敲墙，问夏之光。

“好像是的，反正我晚上都听的一清二楚。”夏之光一边舔着怀里翟潇闻的脸，一边回答。

“那要不我们等他们都睡了再……”翟潇闻轻轻拉了拉夏之光的领带：“反正，你也不急是不是？”

“我很急好么。”两人亲昵了一阵，夏之光自然已经浑身充血了。

“哎呀，等他们都睡了再嘛。”翟潇闻撒了个娇。

“咳。”隔壁的刘也咳嗽了一声，示意他们，他们说话他同样听的一清二楚。

“要不我们上去吧，你可以选个桌子或者椅子。”夏之光提议。

“不要，桌子好硬啊，咯背，而且万一他们谁起来了，不是更尴尬。”翟潇闻直接回绝了。

“那就浴室？”夏之光又提出了一个提议。

“每次都浴室啊，那几个姿势都烦了。”翟潇闻又拒绝了。

翟潇闻身上散发着很好闻的栀子花味道，夏之光这时候已经被撩拨的浑身发抖了。

“算了，等他们睡熟还不是等他们没睡，反正他们也没睡，就当给他们直播吧。”夏之光一把摁住翟潇闻，三下五除二脱下了他的睡裤，将两腿分开来。

隔壁开始响起均匀的喘息声和噼里啪啦的，肉体碰撞的声音。

刘也不想让刚来的周震南经历这些，就把自己的房间让给了他，但是这也就导致了，他直接住到了这对小情侣旁边。

汉庭白金免疫所有魔法，但是完全不隔音。

“再深一点，对，那里。”

虽然刘也平时也觉得翟潇闻聒噪，但是这时候，是最希望他闭嘴的时候了。

传来敲墙的声音，这次是焉栩嘉。

夏之光和翟潇闻相视一笑，兴在头上，管你呢，继续身下的动作。

“啊！”

夏之光发出沉闷的一声，然后就是两个人大幅的喘气，然后是身体重重砸在床上的声音。

刘也知道，结束了，他又无聊的掐了表，这次夏之光比上次长了2分钟，他和焉栩嘉煎熬的时间越来越长了。

“你不能怪我，性是我唯一享受的起的娱乐了。”

翟潇闻耸耸肩，像是没事人一样跟剩下所有的人说。

本章所有致敬/玩梗/彩蛋  
周震南变年轻玩梗《名侦探柯南》  
周震南在小道里被追，被救，摔倒等一系列动作，玩梗我自己的《红昭愿》  
人界魔界设定致敬《哈利波特》，分割设定致敬《异兽魔都》  
高嘉朗能力设定原型漫威电影宇宙——惊奇队长 卡罗尔·丹弗斯  
任豪被实验附魔情节原型致敬《妖精的尾巴》——乌璐提亚  
魔法体系设定致敬《魔卡少女樱》，所有魔法种类可以去库洛牌里找  
赵让能力设定原型故事王者荣耀——鲁班大师  
庭云西餐厅是清华大学经管学院楼下西餐厅，难吃无比  
西餐厅据点设定比较经典，原型很多  
翟潇闻能力设定原型是木之本樱，但是我将魔法改成了中式。  
翟潇闻吟唱来自《诗经》，魔法特效玩梗《大鱼海棠》那个没什么用的海棠树


	2. 伏种

Everyday by myself I'm breaking down，I don't wanna fight alone anymore.

第五章 不速之客

“也哥，我能申请给咱们的房间增加一点隔音么？”

焉栩嘉揉着鸡窝头，带着黑眼圈从房间走了出来，剩下四个人已经洗漱完了，正在吃早餐。

烤至金黄的吐司片，橙红色的流心荷包蛋，几篇焦香的培根，几片生菜，伙食还不错。

“免费的黄片，你有什么不愿意的。”翟潇闻红了脸，吸了一口面前的鸡蛋。

“我谢谢你，又没有画面，只有声音，最多算个广播剧。”焉栩嘉用一条发带将头发扎起来，就着盆里的凉水洗了一把脸。

“说的跟有画面你还真准备去看了一样。”刘也一脸淡定，这个问题也困扰了他，但是年轻人精力旺盛，他也很难说他们些什么。

周震南刚吃了一片面包，就觉得自己饱了，正在想为什么自己现在这么健康了，才忽然意识到自己现在是个小男孩，是真的“小鸟胃”。

“讲真，夏光，你在干他的时候，不会觉得很错位么，他骨架比你都大唉。”焉栩嘉擦拿毛巾干净了脸，从桌子上拿起一片吐司，咬了一大口。

“好了，还停不下来了，我们这还有小朋友呢。”刘也打断了焉栩嘉的谈话：“赶快吃，吃完了干活。”

吃饱了的周震南此时早放下了刀叉，虽然只过了一晚上，但他已经接受了眼前的一切：分崩离析的世界也好，被追杀的命运也好，四个奇奇怪怪的人也好……

不过，当下除了接受和适应，也没有什么别的选择了。

“所以，你们这段时间的计划是怎么样的呢呢？”周震南问还在吃早饭的几个人。

焉栩嘉从背后衣服的兜里掏出一张泛黄的纸，扔给了周震南。

“我们只是反抗军的一个据点，目前我们主要的任务，是找到上面这个人，找到他，然后把他带回核心区。”焉栩嘉不紧不慢地，边吃边说。

周震南忽然觉得眼前这张纸有点熟悉，似乎当时那个救他的宝藏猎人，拿的也是这张纸。

他仔细看眼前这张纸，纸上画着的是一个很好看，但是其实个人特点并不是非常明确的小男孩。

“我昨天逃出来的时候，是个宝藏猎人救了我，他好像也在找这个人。”周震南说出了自己的经历。

“昨天晚上店里来了一个人，似乎也是个宝藏猎人，叫张颜齐，他也在找。”刘也补充道：“可能和救你的那个人是一个呢。”

那一瞬间，即使只有两句话，周震南都确定，是同一个人。

“张颜齐。”周震南将这三个词在心底默念了几遍，记在了脑子里。

“那看来，这个人确实不简单喽。”夏之光又看了那张纸一眼：“上面有说为什么要找这个人么？”

“没有，不过你还不知道他们，不是什么天才魔法师，就是理解史前文明的科学家，或者哪个魔界高层的亲戚，无外乎这些。”翟潇闻马上接过来，向周震南吐槽到：“不是战略储备，就是纵横捭阖，小阴谋一套套的，真问到什么时候打仗，怎么打这种重要问题的时候，就马上屁都不放一个。他们也就会搞搞这些了，别的啥都不会。”

周震南能听出翟潇闻语气里的不耐烦与抱怨，那种厌恶而又没有办法的心情简直露骨。

“管那么多干什么，先找到再说吧，万一就是导火索级别的人呢？”刘也将那张纸收好，试图安抚翟潇闻的情绪。

“找到了之后呢，再进行下一个任务，一个接一个，什么时候，才到我们反抗的时候呢？”焉栩嘉冷冷地手，每次提到任务时，他似乎都有些不耐烦：“这些人，不过是另一种意义上的政客罢了，每天计划那么多，也没见他们真的做出什么惊天动地的事。”

气氛一下子沉默了。

他们想要改变，他们身上都带着各种各样的故事，他们需要反抗，但他们总是见不到未来，他们心中，也开始逐渐怀疑了。

“你们谁能教我魔法么？”周震南率先打破了沉默：“你们昨天晚上说，我们普通人类，只要有魔法武器，也是可以使用魔法的吧。”

“话是这么说，可是……”翟潇闻跟刘也对视了一眼，有些犹豫。

“虽然我感觉你们现在就是一盘散沙，而其所谓总部也不太靠得住，但是魔界的人在追杀我，我除了加入你们，也没有别的选择了，对吧？”周震南慢悠悠的说道破了这件事的本质。

反抗军虽然不可靠，但是现在，也只能选择相信，相信他们，更相信彼此。

有一点点光，总比没有光好。

“按你们说的，也不知道什么时候开始打仗，也不知道现在做的事情有什么意义。但是，我被抓了十五年，现在又被施加了变小的魔法。昨天我的父母全部被他们杀死了，如果不是遇到了翟潇闻，我自己早就没命了。加入你们，虽然未来看不见全景，但是总比，茫茫目目，再任人宰割好吧。”

这样的话从一个小孩模样的人口中冒出来，一时说倒了剩下的人。

焉栩嘉看了刘也一眼，刘也轻轻点点头。

“好啊，是你自己要学的，我们没有逼你。翟潇闻用的是卡牌，夏之光用的是枪炮，也哥本来就是魔法师，主修Change（接收变身），我用长刀，你想学哪个？”

焉栩嘉似乎已经把眼前的小孩当成了自己的朋友，说着，拉动后面的墙，露出一个巨大的柜子，眼前，各种各样或是来自魔界，或是来自远古，新奇的物件，令人眼花缭乱。

“这些是？”周震南看着眼前的武器，一时有些目不暇接。

“选一个吧，这些东西是通灵的，你会知道哪个最适合你。”刘也翘着二郎腿，跟周震南说：“除了它们选择的人，其他人是没法使用的。”

周震南扫了一眼，其中，有个东西格外显眼，在一众金属中，格格不入。

一柄青白色的折扇，下面缀着一个绿色的翡翠玉。

“那个叫青玉案。”翟潇闻向周震南解释道：“对了，昨天忘记告诉你了，其实我们所谓能使用的魔法武器，和魔界的人并不是同一个魔法体系，具体的我也解释不清楚，但是应该可以理解为，被灭绝的一种或者几种魔法的遗存。”

“正如同魔法本身是和科技对立的一样，魔法内部也存在着不同的体系，在上古时代，不同的地区衍生有不同的魔法，但是现在魔界使用的那一套体系打败了其他的体系，并逐渐成为主流，其他魔法因为无人继承而慢慢消失。而其他体系剩存的这些东西，就是我们能够使用的东西，对吧？”

周震南猛地说了一大串话，仿佛知道的很多。

“对的对的。”翟潇闻显然有些懵了：“你知道么？”

“刚才，它告诉我的。”周震南拿起折扇，轻轻一扬，将其打开。

折扇上用墨水草书写下一行词：

“众里寻他千百度，慕然回首，那人却在灯火阑珊处。”

“那它应该是愿意接受你作为他的新主人了。”

“所以，这个东西，能干嘛？”

“不知道。”

“那为什么要叫魔器？”

“功能需要你再开发利用。”

“我没感受到有什么魔力，你们确定这真的是魔器，而不是你们随便在哪个坟里挖的。”

“我们确定，而且据相关的资料上说，力量很强大。”

“目前，我只知道它能制冷。”

周震南熟练的摇了摇手上的扇子，一阵微风吹到他脸上，感觉有些凉意。

饭后，众人都换上了白衬衫黑西装，从梯子上爬上去的时候，有一种黑手党过街的帅气感。

可是帅不过三秒，刘也给众人肩上全部搭上毛巾，他们瞬间变成了餐厅服务生。

“不是说去找人么？”周震南很想知道刘也是怎么给他找到适合八岁小孩的西装的，但是看镜子中的自己很帅气，就没有再计较。

“人界这么大，到哪找去，有线索再说，现在，先给我挣钱，没钱哪里来的饭吃。”刘也敲了敲周震南的头：“你呢，以后就负责收银。”

“即使在人界，雇佣儿童也是非法的吧。”周震南回了一句。

刘也完全没有听进周震南的话的意思，只是盯着他的脸，手放在自己尖尖的下巴上，似乎在思考什么，周震南十分无语，不知道他又有什么鬼把戏。

“对了，还差这个。”说完，从旁边衣柜里拿出一个墨镜，扬手打开，戴在了周震南眼睛上：“这样气质就比较搭了。”

周震南像是个任人打扮的小姑娘，一时也不知道该说些什么，只能轻轻摇了摇手里的扇子，却让整个画面更加诡谲了。

“好了，干活了。”焉栩嘉打开前往西餐厅的门，却一瞬间感觉到了不对。

餐厅里，魔力空前强大。

是那种，近乎窒息的，压制性的魔力气场。

他下意识回头，给里面的人使了个眼神，刘也连忙打开地下室的门，将周震南推了进去。

“来找我的？”

“不然呢？”

刘也有些紧张，来者绝对不善，而出动这么高级别的魔法师来抓周震南，看来周震南，也比他们想象中更为重要。

刘也示意他们三个先去拿好武器，自己整了整衣服，打开了门。

今天难得是个有阳光的天气，空气中的雾霾散了一点，清晨的光从门口照进来，像是过度曝光的胶片，玻璃门上的油脂，桌子上的灰尘，破烂的桌椅，一切，都显得廉价劣质。

屋子中间的桌子上坐了两个人，一个身材健壮，薄薄的一层衬衫下腹肌清晰可见，阳光勾勒下，完美的下颌角格外精致；另一个高高瘦瘦，背着一个双肩包，双手支在腿上，感觉比刘也都紧张。

刘也深呼了一口气，走向两人：

“您好，我们还没开门哦，可能需要两位等一阵子了。”

第六章 初识人界

高嘉朗是非常纯粹的战斗法师，每年在十字军战斗考核中名列第一的那种，也是现任的十三骑士之首，他为魔界立过很多功，因此有一串很长很长的头衔：

魔界守护者·圣殿骑士·战争之王·破国的统帅·空间撕裂者·高嘉朗

赵让吐槽了他这个名字很久，在高嘉朗刚开始带着他的时候，每次赵让见到他，都要用矫揉造作的魔界古语，完整地把这个名字念一遍。

“您好，尊敬的魔界守护者·圣殿骑士·战争之王·破国的统帅·空间撕裂者·高嘉朗先生。”

这个梗玩到赵让得到自己的第一个封号后，之所以不玩了，主要是为了防止高嘉朗嘲笑他，但是有时候想到，还是会笑很久很久。

每个十字军都会拿到自己的封号，高嘉朗天赋异禀，拿到的第一个称号就是“空间撕裂者”，而赵让，拿到的第一个封号是：“造物之灵”。

造物这个词很大，与他的Create能力对应，贴切且感觉很强大，但是灵这个字，就很奇怪了。用高嘉朗的话说，给人一种，莫名其妙的调皮感，听起来像是哪个大森林里，只穿个竹编内裤的小妖怪。

两人过于术业有专攻，以至于对于常规的诸如Fly（飞行驾驶），Cure（救助治疗），Teleport（范围传送）等魔法能力，基本不具备，这也好像给他们的外勤造成了一点麻烦。

“那咱们是不是还得找个Teleport法师，才能到人界啊。”站在渡口，赵让背着一大包东西，有些犯难。

高嘉朗轻轻摇了摇食指，带着坏笑。

“咱们案发地见喽。”

说着，浑身发出赤红色的光，在赵让的注视中，直接一飞冲天，飞向了远处的人界，而地上，也被他发出的冲击波震出了一个大坑。

他不修这些魔法，是因为他觉得每天骑个扫把上下班真的很蠢，如果自己能利用能量推动超速飞行，那为什么要骑个扫把呢？

“这也太坑了吧。”赵让站在原地，看着夜空中高速飞行，瞬间消失的高嘉朗，感到十分无语，只能哼哧哼哧地背着一大包行李，四处在码头找修Teleport的魔法师。

魔界和人界处在同一个星球的两端，而两个地方中间的陆地，都是赤红色的死漠。

死漠占据了这个星球70%的空间。据说那些地方，是史前大战的发生地，由于曾经人类的贪婪，全部化成了不适宜生命生存的不毛之地。人界与魔界都设禁区墙，除了高嘉朗这样的飞行者，平时也从来不会有任何人类或者魔法师通过这里。

眼前便是破败的人界，高嘉朗向低空飞，一边飞一边勘察，很快便找到了白天发生袭击的小镇，他如同一颗流星，带着赤红色与淡蓝色的光，降落在了这个案发地。

四周弥漫着从来每感受过的魔法气息，他低下身，摸了摸地上的焦土，是有明显的闪电爆炸发生的。地上落满了红色的海棠花瓣，每一片都十分柔和，带着生命的气息。花瓣盖着四具已经血肉模糊的同伴尸体。高嘉朗上来查看，身上有无数细小的伤口，仿佛被千万把小刀割伤，手段可谓极其残忍，整个皮肤组织都被完全破坏，血肉横飞。

他将四指放在胸前，向同伴们致以敬意。

旁边突然出现一个传送门，赵让这才背着大大小小的行李，从传送门气喘吁吁的出来。

“这里就是人界啊，也太破败了吧。”赵让显然第一次来到人界，对周围充满嫌弃。

“别这么说，他们也不容易。”高嘉朗脸色铁青。

显然，同伴的惨状让他有些心梗，对于一个从小受到正规军统教育的人来说，惩恶扬善，是他心中的标尺。

“找个旅馆先住下吧，可以收集一些信息，也方便明天再找人。”高嘉朗扒拉了一下赵让，指了指前面一个小旅馆。

门口的老板娘看到来了两个雄壮的魔法师，一下子吓得尖叫了起来。

“老板，订两间客房。”高嘉朗从兜里掏出两块银币：“够么，不够我再补。”

“够的，够的。”老板娘试探性地收下那两块银币：“够您住到死了，不不不，不是说您要死了，只是这是特别多的钱，够一直住下去。”

老板娘已经吓得脸色惨白，仿佛害怕两人直接要了她的命。

打开灯，小房间里只有一张床，床上铺着厚重的棉花老被子，床头柜是快发霉的木头，除此之外，什么都没有，窗户上糊的是纸，还破了几个洞，穷酸的让赵让有些震惊。

“老板，这是你们这里最好的房间了么？”赵让有些不可思议地问道。

“两位先生不满意么，但是这里真的是我们这最好的房间了。”老板娘带着哭腔。

赵让抬抬手，房间内开始出现各种各样的法阵：墙面焕然一新，床单变成丝绒被，鬼子的桌子角长出雕花，衣柜也变成蚕丝纱窗，不到三秒，房间焕然一新。

老板娘直接吓得跪下给两个人磕头。

“求两个大老板放过我们，我们一家从来没干过什么违法犯罪的事，如果你们真的要带人走，就带我吧，我的两个孩子还小，不懂事的。”

赵让和高嘉朗一脸懵，赶紧扶起老人家来。

他们不知道这里曾发生过的事，所以他们不理解老人家的苦痛。

“走的时候，给人家还原吧。”高嘉朗送走了老板娘，轻轻嘱托赵让。

“为什么啊？”赵让显然不理解：“这不对他们来说挺好的么？”

“这种地方，突如其来的财富，只会是灾难。”高嘉朗说完，关上了门，回到了自己的房间。

从人界的角度，夜晚的天上只有一颗白的发光的行星，给人界披上一层薄纱。

打开窗子，人界浑浊的风吹到他脸上，他能听到哭声，能听到尖叫声，他知道在这个破城的很多黑暗的角落，人类也在自相残杀。他想去帮忙，但是他知道自己不能过多干预这里的一切，一旦干预，只会破坏这里原有的秩序，从而引发更多的暴力。

睡不踏实，思绪混乱着，便已经到了白日。

“这家西餐不错，看起来是能吃的。”高嘉朗领着还有点没睡醒的赵让，来到了庭云西餐。

一个身材窈窕，腰细臀翘的男人，穿着笔挺的西服，迎接了上来。一弯狐狸眼，皮肤白嫩如初雪，又如馒头，看的高嘉朗有点呆住了。

“您好，我们还没开门哦，可能需要两位等一阵子了。”老板笑着迎接了两人。

“哦，好的，那你们这附近有什么能吃早餐的地方么？”高嘉朗一瞬间来了兴趣。

从心理到生理上的兴趣。

“两位打扮，应该是魔界来的吧，人界一般是没粮食，也没钱吃早餐的。不过我们刚吃过，两位要是不介意，一起吃点。”刘也看来者并没有怀疑的意思，送了一口气。

“好啊，看来老板也是魔界来的？”高嘉朗看刘也的背影，窄胯长腿，身材十分火辣。

怎么觉得，这个背影，有点熟悉。

“是啊，以前在魔界，后来发生了点事，就来人界了。”刘也从里屋端出多余的早餐，给两人上了。

赵让尝了一口鸡蛋，简直好吃的他瞬间两眼发光。

不过，高嘉朗似乎并没有把心思放在眼前的早饭上。

“那不知道老板还认识从什么别的，从魔界跑出来的人么，比如，用黑魔法的。”高嘉朗死死地盯着刘也的眼睛。

没错，这双眼睛，他一定见过。

“认识倒是认识，不过他们也没犯什么事啊，需要您这么高职阶的人，亲自来一趟人界。”

刘也看到高嘉朗手上的骑士戒指，又看到那条手链，他想起来眼前的人了，声音逐渐变得冷峻，两人之间，一瞬间变成了火药味。

“老板想必是不曾关心，这附近，可是刚发生的，重大的命案啊。”高嘉朗也没打算说暗话，用叉子叉起一片培根，直接丢进嘴里。

“您说昨天十字路口那家的事？”刘也胳膊撑在桌子上，脸一下子凑得离高嘉朗很近，甚至连彼此的呼吸都能感受到：“那件事我知道，不是我认识的人干的。”

“那我倒要问问老板，知不知道是谁干的了。”高嘉朗又夹起鸡蛋，放在嘴里，咬碎了，蛋黄的气味从嘴角透出，扑到刘也鼻子里。

“多行不义，人界有的是不喜欢魔法师的人，您要不先把事情调查清楚，再扣帽子？”刘也似乎一点都没在怕的。

高嘉朗笑了笑，低下头，吃完了剩下的早餐。

“我记起来了，你叫刘也是吧，没想到和你再见是在这里呢。”

“高先生贵人多忘事，记不记得我不重要，我倒是记得您呢。”

刘也曾是十三骑士之一，也曾是魔界最强的武器之一。

他的魔法通过吸收恶魔，神灵，妖精等物种的灵魂，从而能够变成各种各样的战斗形态。高嘉朗见过他战斗一次，起初是战争之神，洁白的翅膀，手中金光闪闪的长剑，然后是复仇之神，翅膀被血浸染，半身变成恶魔，从手腕向外延申的，令人窒息的锁链。

两个人年轻时都特别浪，睡过一次，纯粹肉体的那种。

已经过了很多年，再认出彼此来，不太容易。

第七章 魔道准则

“这次难搞了。”刘也送走高嘉朗和赵让，回到里屋，浑身发抖。

“怎么了，是特别厉害的人么？”几个人也听到了刚才两人的对话，但是只知道两人或许认识。

“十三骑士之首，人称魔界守护者的家伙。”刘也看了一眼旁边的周震南，瞳孔放大：“我们几个加起来，或者说，整个反抗军加起来，按照现在的实力，不知道能不能打过他一个。

几个人面面相觑，不知道怎么接话。

“南南，虽然咱们见面不到24小时，但是，你认真告诉我，你到底发生了什么，值得让魔界派出最强的战斗法师来抓你。”刘也蹲下来，眼球布满红血丝，问周震南。

周震南也不明白发生了什么，刘也突然的发问，让他感觉大事真的不好了。

“我的主人，真的只是个非常小的魔法师，被宝藏猎人一下打死那种，在我身上做的实验，应该不会很重要啊。”周震南尽力回忆：“而且，那也是药水魔法，他们给我吃了什么东西，我醒来就变成这样了。”

“你被抓这么多年，都是在做实验么？”翟潇闻显然也急了。

“不是，我之前，就很奇怪，有很多人，大家一起呆在一个密闭的地方，然后每天生活特别规律，早上八点起，吃早饭，然后八点半开始站在一个会动的东西上，给某个东西注入一种蓝色的药水，中午休息半个小时，晚上八点准时睡觉，就这样重复了十几年。”周震南回忆着在魔界的日子。

焉栩嘉仿佛听着有点熟悉，连忙从架子里取出一张羊皮卷，展开来，给周震南看。

“是这样的么？”

画卷上的人，站在一个转动的东西前，重复着，给面前的东西放上另一个东西。

“是的是的，就是这样。”周震南很激动。

刘也倒吸一口凉气，往后一摊，坐在沙发上。

“这个东西，叫做Factory（大机器工厂）。”夏之光阴着脸：“是我们的祖先，在科技时代进行各种用品生产的产物，早就被能使用Produce的魔法师取代了。”

“你们的意思是……”周震南脑中出现一个可怕的猜想。

“魔法师们并不是在人身上做魔法实验，因为除了战斗系魔法，别的魔法不会对人生效，这是魔界规律。但是他们有别的诉求，比如长生不老，比如穿越时间，比如永葆青春。所以，他们选择了被遗忘的科技，希望用科技，来实现他们的愿望。”焉栩嘉有点不敢相信地说出了自己的想法：“科技的实现需要大量的人，不仅是实验，更是做工，这才是他们抓人类的原因。”

听到这里，众人倒吸一口凉气。

“好了，研究这些也没有用，如果真是这样，那周震南就更重要了，我们现在，还是想办法对付外面那个吧。”夏之光从橱柜里拿出一把手枪，擦拭了一下，上了膛就往外走。

翟潇闻一把拦住了夏之光，摇着头不让他去。

“我觉得，目前我们唯一的希望，就是找到画上那个人，或许找到他，还有一线生机。”刘也快速做了决定。

硬打，是绝对打不过高嘉朗的，当下，最好的选择就是讨巧。

“可是，你说的，人界这么大，怎么找？”焉栩嘉摊摊手，他更赞同夏之光的计划：“还不如偷袭，反正我们之前也不是没干过。”

刘也摇摇头：“这家伙在充能状态下，能凭借最原始的撞击贯穿星球，你觉得你们那点子弹和刀刃，能奈他何？”

“那你说怎么办？”翟潇闻一脸无奈。

刘也摸了摸自己的下巴，陷入了思考。

“您好，我想要一碗牛肉汤，一个烧饼。”清醒后的任豪随意坐在一个餐馆里，肚子有点饿。

“好的，一共3.2银币。”服务生小姐笑着跟任豪说。

任豪从手中变出几块银币，递给服务生。

“你是谁？”服务生一下子警惕起来：“魔界不收魔法货币，因为会消失，这是基础，您不会不知道吧。”

“真的么，那不好意思啊，我忘记了。”任豪意识到大事不好：“我没带钱，那我走了。”

服务生已经拨响了电话，任豪知道，很快就会有人来追捕他了。

他闭上眼睛，淡蓝色的光芒闪过，一切恢复了几分钟前的原样，只是他手里多了一大袋子钱。

“你好，我想要一碗牛肉汤，一个烧饼。”任豪再次回到店里，服务生再次热情的迎了上来。

“好的，一共3.2银币。”她依然带着灿烂的微笑。

“给。”任豪从包里拿出四块银币，递给她。

“好的，马上回来。”服务生拿着银币，走到橱窗前，很快，便端来了一碗牛肉汤，旁边放着一块焦黄的烧饼。

任豪感觉自己很久没有吃饭了，高塔之上的日子，每日都是一个魔法师，拿着一个小碗给他喂流食。不过想来，那样的日子，吃饱也不是最紧迫的需求。现在获得了自由，才想到口腹。

“小朋友，用魔法去欺骗别人，不是一个好的行为哦。”旁边一个高壮的男人似乎发现了什么，笑着对任豪说。

“我没有啊，我给她的货币是真的。”任豪红了脸，狡辩到。

“你使用的，是上古的魔法，Fact吧，它赋予了你修改现实的能力。”男人一眼看穿了任豪：“真的很厉害呢，我人生中，也是第一次见到使用这个魔法的法师。”

任豪一脸懵，他并不知道自己使用的是什么魔法。

曾经，他只是人界的一个少年，有一天被魔界的人抓来做实验，听抓他的人说，他好像有什么天赋，什么生下来就魔力比别人多之类的，他也没有懂为何作为人类的他会有魔力。还没反应过来，就被他们抓起来，锁在那个地方，每天被不断地，向身体内注入魔力。

不知道过了多久，只知道那个过程，很难熬。

他不懂魔法，不会使用魔法，但是他也在逃出来一晚上摸索中发现，当他想到什么事情的时候，只要不太离谱，这件事情就会马上发生。

刚才被通缉时，他就想到，如果那个服务生从来没见过他，也从来没有给十字军电话，自己有魔界货币，就不会有问题了。

然后，一切就理所应当的实现了。

“知道了，你是不是，还不会使用你的这个能力。”男人轻轻抬手，周围的一切瞬间静止，只剩下任豪和他两个人。

任豪十分吃惊，吓得点了点头。

“虽然咱俩素昧平生，但是希望你听我一句话。魔法，不仅仅是为了满足我们的想法，更是为了让这个世界更好的运行下去而诞生的存在，我们学习魔法，也不应该只是为了一己私利，而是要用你手上的能力，去帮助那些需要帮助的人。”男人摸摸任豪的头，任豪一脸不爽，毕竟谁都不喜欢听大道理，而且，是来的莫名其妙的大道理。

“但是如果，我怨恨你们呢。”

过往的记忆涌来，任豪还是一个人类，他对魔界，仍然带着天然的敌意。

“我知道的，但是你慢慢就会发现，这个地方，大部分的人都很善良，而那些你怨恨的人，或许也曾有他们的苦衷，如果他们只是单纯的坏，他们同样是我们所有人的敌人，你打败他们，不就是在为了这个世界更好的运行下去么？”男人说的十分模糊，任豪似懂非懂。

“而且，爱永远比恨更有力量。”男人打了个响指，周围的一切再次回到原本的样子。

“你看，那个最高的，像是一把弯刀一样的建筑，是魔界图书馆，去那里吧，你会在那里找到你需要的东西。”男人咬了一口任豪的烧饼，离开了这个餐馆。

任豪还是有些懵，他木木然的又吃了一口烧饼，喝了一大口牛肉汤，似乎在思考什么。

“小姐，我是从别的城市来的，请问一下，如果我要去图书馆，该怎么走啊。”

“啊，你直接就着门口这条街，一直往下走，可能需要走一个多小时吧，飞的话估计半个小时，就能到魔界图书馆了。”服务生依然很热情。

“谢谢啊。”

任豪放下半碗牛肉汤，离开了这家小店。

再次打开门，整个魔都已经完全苏醒。天空中飞着各种各样骑着扫把的人，热闹的街道两侧，各种各样的魔法师，或是贩卖，或是购买；调控魔法丝线织衣服的阿婆，隔空炒板栗的大叔，武器店的制造声轰轰隆隆……  
第八章 死漠之旅  
张颜齐在街上百般聊赖的逛着，偶尔去街边感觉不太正常的店铺问一下，有没有见过图片上男孩。

“姚老师，你是在坑我吧，这个镇子我找了这么久，也没见到这个人啊。”张颜齐感觉很烦，打电话给他的上线姚琛抱怨道。

“昨天这里突然出现通道波动，之后又发生了魔法师被杀的事件，肯定有问题的。”姚琛似乎对自己的信息源十分笃定。

“通道波动我知道为什么，昨天有个小男孩从魔界跑出来了，我遇上了，至于魔法师被杀，也是我杀的。”张颜齐骂骂咧咧的说了一句：“你到底行不行啊。”

“不是，是另一个案件，有四个魔法师，在人界杀了一家人，结果突然出现了远古魔法波动，四个人都被杀的血肉模糊了。”姚琛跟张颜齐解释道：“虽然不知道你找这个人是什么身世，但是我觉得，他有可能就是这场远古魔法波动的制造者。”

“四个魔法师被团灭，这么危险的人你还让我找，我不要命的？”张颜齐听到这里，更无语了。

“都是级别比较差的魔法师，而且，当初是你自己要接这个任务的，我可没说什么。”姚琛自己在理，可不怕张颜齐跟他扯皮。

“行了，你再帮我盯着吧。”张颜齐一脸无语：“我觉得我早上去的一个西餐厅有点问题，我晚上再去看看吧。”

说着，挂断了电话。

大风刮起黄沙，张颜齐戴上口罩，向黄沙中走去，黄色的灰尘逐渐裹挟了他的身体，再次平定下来，已经不见了踪影。

黑椒汁淋在厚实焦香的牛排上，非常诱人。

“谢谢老板。”赵让礼貌的感谢了给他上菜的焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉看着这个傻乎乎的魔法师，翻了个白眼。

刘也和高嘉朗，站在门口那颗柿子树下，阳光照下来，扫起斑驳的阴影，两人似乎在谈论着什么。

“你要找的人我并不知情，但是我觉得，说不定能找到知情的人。”刘也双手抄在怀里，带着商量的语气跟高嘉朗说。

“行吧，那赶快走吧。”高嘉朗靠在树上，仿佛有些不耐烦。

“你们的任务是，有几个魔界法师在人类身上做实验，其中有个人类小男孩，你们这次的目的，就是打败这几个黑魔法师，然后将小男孩带回去是吧。”刘也似乎已经从赵让那里套来了信息。

“是的，小朋友家里已经被毁了，送到魔界福利院去吧。”高嘉朗并没有觉得自己的任务有什么问题。

“我们西餐厅里的几个，平日里也会做一些治安之类的工作，也就是为了防止魔法师出来祸害人类。我们最近，发现有个神秘的魔法师来到人界，我觉得可能和你说的那个案子有关系，我们几个的精力不够，我觉得，如果你们能帮我们找到他，说不定能找到那个小男孩。”刘也缓缓说出了自己的计划。

“行吧，反正我们这里盲无目的的调查也不容易，有个抓手点，我觉得没问题。”高嘉朗倒是很无所谓：“就是……”

刘也抬头，看高嘉朗看他的眼神，水汪汪的眼睛里，带着迷离的浅色雾光，一只手已经扶上了他的腰，手指轻轻挠着他腰侧那一点柔嫩的肉。

“能稍微正经点么？”刘也轻轻笑了笑，倒是有些欲擒故纵的意味。

“我看你们店里的几个小年轻，不像你喜欢的类型啊。这么多年，你一个人在人界生活也不容易对吧，咱们这趟任务，就跟以前一样，各取所需，不是挺好的。”高嘉朗笑嘻嘻的，手已经完全贴在了刘也腰上。

“成交。”刘也轻轻捏了捏高嘉朗的手腕，然后戳了一下他的腹肌。

高嘉朗觉得自己很迷，平时他是个很绅士的人，无论异性还是同性，他都保持着合适的距离。但是此刻，他觉得自己简直是性骚扰反面教材，同时透露着油腻和恶心。但是也不知道为什么，他好像，就是很喜欢，也很想这样逗刘也。

刘也也觉得自己很迷，他以前从来不会为男人动心的。而性，也从来都是他主动提出，他想要才可以，乱搞的人都被他送去地狱喂狗了，但是唯独面对高嘉朗，面对他莫名其妙的撩，自己也没打算拒绝，不是因为有任务需要，而是心底真的没打算拒绝。

以前那一次是，现在也是。

“解决了？”翟潇闻一边擦着盘子，一边问刘也。

“嗯嗯。”刘也点点头，脸色发红，也不知道解决了什么。

“你用的魔法容易有破绽，所以你留下来看店，同时保护南南，我带着焉栩嘉和夏之光，跟他们俩一起，去找这个人。”刘也叮嘱翟潇闻道。

“知道了，反正就是最无聊的工作交给我呗。”翟潇闻十分无奈，但是也只能这样了。

“好了，别吃了，出发了。”高嘉朗从后面敲了一下赵让的头，赵让一把栽下去，差点整个脸贴到盘子里。

“我嗓子眼小，吃的慢，你又不是不知道。”赵让委屈地起身，拿纸巾擦了擦嘴：“去哪啊？”

里面的人已经换好了装备，夏之光背着一件长炮，腰间还别着几把小步枪，穿着厚重的迷彩服。而焉栩嘉则完全相反，换了一件蓬松的和服浴衣，腰间别着一把长刀。

赵让扫了一眼夏之光，这一身的装备，他都没有见过。

“Shot 和 Sword？”高嘉朗看了两人一眼，问刘也。

“没有，他们都是没有魔法的人类。”刘也回答。

“那老板你呢，你就穿这样的西服去么？”赵让疑惑的问。

“他战斗不需要武器，甚至不需要穿衣服。”高嘉朗抢先回答，刘也摇了摇头。

“城内我们已经检查过了，所以我们怀疑，他们可能在附近的死漠生活。”刘也说出了自己的想法：“一般人不会想到死漠，但是那里确实很适合藏身，我们需要带足粮草，然后去死漠驻扎寻找。”

“这倒不必，这小孩看起来憨，还是很厉害的，不用带粮草，咱们直接走吧。”高嘉朗双手发出冲击波，直接飞到了天上。

“我先去探探路。”他对着地上的人大喊一声，变成一道光柱，消失在了天空中。

“他一直都这种风格么？”焉栩嘉向赵让吐槽了一句。

“我不知道，我跟他不熟。”赵让摆摆手。

“好了，我们也该出发了。”刘也提醒众人：“闻闻，这段时间，这里就麻烦你啦。”

“明白了，你们赶快走吧。”翟潇闻胳膊支在脸上，一脸的不情不愿。

“来，老婆，亲一下。”夏之光张开双臂，正对翟潇闻。

赵让一瞬间脸红了，焉栩嘉咳嗽了两声，但是显然，两人并没有想理他们的意思。

翟潇闻一把扑到夏之光怀里，深深地吻了上去。

“要小心啊。”翟潇闻趴在夏之光怀里，小声说。

“嗯嗯，你也小心。”夏之光摸摸翟潇闻的头。

门口传来两声鸣笛声，又一种赵让又从来没见过的东西出现了。

“车到了，赶快。”焉栩嘉冲着里面卿卿我我的两人不耐烦的喊了一句。

夏之光这才依依不舍地，坐上了车后座。

“你们人界的运输工具，都这么神奇的么。”赵让坐在焉栩嘉身边问道。

“你没见过的还多呢。”焉栩嘉一脸鄙夷地回答。

轰隆隆，车子发动了，在崎岖不平的地面上摇晃着，带着一行人向死漠驶去。

巨大的，锈迹斑斑的铁网，上面挂着巨大的，黄色的禁止符标志，身后是破烂，但是好歹有些生气的人界，前方，则是一片红沙，大风卷过，似乎随时要将所有人吞噬的死漠。

“商队。”刘也坐在驾驶座上，带着墨镜，从包里拿出一枚硬币，递给门口的守卫，守卫检查了一下，拉下了长闸。

铁门咣当一声打开，刘也带着一队人，往死漠里开去。

而画中的何洛洛，就在这片无尽的风沙中，在死亡的沙漠里，也有一片属于他的森林和一间漂亮的小木屋。

他在等一个人，等一个书上写的，会带着他离开这里，会一辈子待他好的人。

门口爬进来一只大熊，他冲着何洛洛吼了一声，然后叼进来一只兔子，躺到了何洛洛旁边。

何洛洛温柔的抚摸了一下它的毛，然后将那只兔子架在火上，烤了起来。

小剧场 高山原也 十八岁的高嘉朗和刘也

“你叫刘也？”

狭窄的厕所里，高嘉朗一把扒下刘也的裤子，露出一截纤细的腰和丰满多汁的臀。

“废话那么多。”

刘也一脸的不耐烦，脱掉了高嘉朗的裤子，用手搓了他的肉棒几下，好让那里快速的硬起来。

“你是哪的人啊，用什么魔法啊。”

纤细的手指柔和地揉搓着高嘉朗的阴茎，冰凉的质感配上了逐渐充血的温热。

“约个炮而已，你了解那么多干什么，查户口的？”刘也继续怼高嘉朗。

不过一分钟，下面已经差不多硬了，刘也摸到了高嘉朗分泌的，粘稠的，带着点腥味的前列腺液，应该是可以了。

他趴在厕所的墙上，轻轻俯下身，撅起了屁股。

“进来，然后闭嘴。”刘也带着近乎命令的语气。

高嘉朗笑了笑，一只手扶住刘也的腰，另一只手捏住他的屁股，缓缓插了进去。

起初还需要适应，刘也的身体牢牢地绑着高嘉朗，像是怎么样都要把那根长东西排出去。

刘也闭紧了眼睛，咬了咬牙，往后一顿，全部吃了下去。

有点刺痛，但是被填满的感觉，让他忘记了疼，甚至有些享受了。

“我开始动了？”

“不是叫你闭嘴么。”

抽插的速度逐渐变快，公共空间不好弄出太大的动静，甚至还要时刻注意有没有人进来。

两个人正在兴头上，突然听到了脚步声。

高嘉朗一下子停住，刘也将食指放到嘴唇上，示意高嘉朗安静。

听到水冲击墙壁的声音，高嘉朗笑了笑，又猛的动了一下腰。

刘也的敏感点被突然撞了一下，一个没忍住，淫叫了出来。

看着高嘉朗调皮的笑，刘也急得，轻轻地打了他一下。

完事的时候，刘也告诉高嘉朗，这辈子他们不会再见了，以后如果真的见面了，请他装作不认识自己。

“为什么，我觉得我们俩挺贴合的，其实可以固定一段时间。”

“不为什么，想活命，就按我说的做就好。”

刘也提上裤子，系好腰带，整理了一下头发，转身离开了那个狭窄的空间。

这一转身，就是十年后的人界了。

本章所有致敬/玩梗/彩蛋  
我借翟潇闻之口自己吐槽了一下我自己的《凤凰于飞》  
夏之光能力原型《生化危机》——克里斯（大概就是雇佣兵）  
焉栩嘉能力原型《海贼王》——索隆（所有用刀的日漫角色）  
周震南的墨镜，算了，你们都懂  
高嘉朗的头衔玩梗《权力的游戏》龙妈  
骑扫把吐槽玩梗《哈利波特》  
刘也能力原型《妖精的尾巴》——米拉珍妮  
任豪能力原型漫威电影宇宙——绯红女巫 旺达·马西莫夫  
何洛洛的熊来自演唱会挂件，不是安琪拉  
十字军荣誉体系致敬《魔兵传奇》，以国际象棋划分士兵等级，身份象征是戒指


	3. 萌芽

第九章 一生所爱

焉栩嘉再次醒来的时候，浑身上下，疼的没有一个地方是能动的。

脑中的记忆无比混乱，他记得突如其来的黑暗，记得周围一切的消失，依稀中有高嘉朗和刘也的呼喊，记得黑暗中，他们好像被什么袭击了，他奋力挣扎，摔倒在某个地方。

除此之外，一刹那间，他什么都不记得。

意识逐渐清醒，自己好像还在移动，他尽力回过神，发现一只大熊，正背着他，向某个地方跑。

跑了不知道多久，头顶的夜空，星星如同雪花，再跑一段，周围居然开始出现绿色的植物，还有荧光的蘑菇，仿佛来到死漠中的一片森林。

速度逐渐放缓，他被放在一块石板上，紫色的光透过斑驳的树影，在风中摇曳，不到十米的地方，有一间小木屋。

“乐乐，带回来了什么呀？”这里居然有人类的声音。

模糊中，一个穿着糖果粉毛衣，腰间背着一只小熊背包的男孩，从木屋里打开门，出现在了他面前。

水汪汪的泪眼，瓜子脸，高鼻梁，长长的睫毛……

等一下，难道是画中人？

焉栩嘉一下子抖了一个激灵，出了一身冷汗，身体本能地向后退了退。

“神仙？”那个小男孩盯着他，好奇的问。

焉栩嘉还处在错愕中，他摸了摸腰间，妖刀仍然在。

“妖怪？”男孩又问。

焉栩嘉还是没有回答，此刻他的脑子一片空白。

“也是哦，这个地方怎么可能会有神仙嘛？”小男孩笑着敲了敲自己的头。

“你是谁，为什么我会在这里。”焉栩嘉十分惊恐，但是眼前的男孩，似乎并不像坏人 。

“老爷爷在晚上会醒来，为了不让你被那些怪物误伤，乐乐才把你带过来的。”男孩笑着回答：“不过啊，我现在郑重告诉你，这里所有的东西都是我的，你既然来了我的地盘呢，以后呢，你也是属于我的，”

“我？”这句话有些莫名其妙，焉栩嘉还有点没有反应过来。

“是啊，就跟我的大熊乐乐一样，这个给你。”说着，男孩突然凑到焉栩嘉身边，对着他的双唇，亲了一下。

男孩子特有的柔软，薄薄的甜味里，还带着浆果微酸的味道。

焉栩嘉突然感受到胸前一股滚烫，他低下头，拉开领子，锁骨上，浅浅的金色，画了一枚五角星星。

“你叫什么名字啊？”刚亲完，男孩的脸帖的离焉栩嘉很近。

“焉栩嘉。”焉栩嘉的脸已经有些红了，木木然的回答。

“好的，我叫何洛洛，从今天起，你就是我的人了，我以后就叫你嘉嘉，如果这里有什么妖魔鬼怪，神仙精灵欺负你呢，你就报我的名字。”

说完，他冲焉栩嘉眨了一下眼，转身进了小木屋。

“先生您好，请问您想要去哪一层呢？”

诺大的图书馆，像是盘旋的高塔，悬空通道，通向一个个圆环型的阅读书架，书架上摆放着，各种各样颜色的，代表着曾经绚烂文明的一切。

整个图书馆只有门口一个管理员，她很年轻，这里不能借阅，但是这个地方的任何人，都可以随意的翻阅这里的所有书籍。

“我想问，如果我想了解远古魔法，该到哪里呢？”任豪礼貌地问。

“远古魔法啊，是我们魔法的始祖，还是史前文明的形态呢？”小姐说的话，任豪听的不是很懂。

“有个人说，我使用的是名为Fact的魔法，但是我并不知情，请问我到哪里可以知道跟这种魔法相关的信息呢？”任豪想到了那个男人所说的。

“那您使用的应该是魔法始祖哦，您朝着这个方向往上走，在倒数第三个旋层，就是存放始祖魔法的地方，您可以在那里找到相关的书籍哦。”小姐笑着回答。

“好的， 谢谢。”任豪谢过她，盯着那个地方，在心底默念，让他出现在那里。

睁开眼，没有动静，任豪有些奇怪。

“这里是不能使用魔法的哦。”小姐看任豪，明白他的困扰，向他解释。

“好的，谢谢。”

任豪回头看了一眼巨大的图书馆，只有一条像是随时可能摔下来的楼梯，盘旋而上，像是谆谆教诲着每一个来求取知识的年轻人，所有的东西，越是珍贵，就需要付出越高的代价。

图书馆的时间似乎从来没有流动，不知不觉，任豪身边已经堆满了书。

故事回到一行人刚刚迈入死漠，还没有开到半个小时的车程，巨大的沙暴便席卷而来。

漫天黄沙刮来，悉悉索索的，摩擦着车窗玻璃，划出很多道裂痕，车前玻璃上堆满了黄沙，一行人也不敢轻举妄动，完全被困在了沙尘中。

“这时候，我才觉得，没叫翟潇闻是个错误。”刘也重重地锤了方向盘一下：“还有那个高嘉朗，也不知道飞哪去了，我当初就不该信他。”

赵让作为这辆车上唯一一个外人，一时间也不知道该说什么，他想造个什么东西来帮忙，但是脑子里又想不到有什么东西能够清除周围的沙尘暴。

“我记得你是不是有一招，据说可以砍断一切，要不你试试能不能砍断这个。”夏之光认真的指了指窗外的沙尘，对车内的焉栩嘉说。

焉栩嘉一脸无语，夏之光居然一点都不像在开玩笑。

“开外挂也要有基本法好么，那招是是快速强化我的速度，从而增加剑锋的威力，但是，沙尘暴是空气，再怎么砍，又不是沙尘暴妖精，可以直接砍死。”焉栩嘉解释着。

“天呐，他就开个玩笑，你居然还真的认真解释了。”刘也手扶着方向盘，无力的跟了一句。

死漠的第一关，就把他们拦住了。

“可是，如果这些沙尘，真的是妖精或者Sand系（沙尘之舞）魔法师隐藏自己创造的呢？”赵让忽然觉得焉栩嘉说的有点道理。

“那也没办法啊，一个我们没法找，另一个，找到了，走到那个地方去杀了他，我们自己先被这沙尘刮走了。”夏之光继续讲。

“这个倒不至于。”赵让伸出右手，仿佛是直接从一个口袋里拿出来一样，造出了一个魔力勘测器。

车里剩下三个人全部震惊了，刘也跟焉栩嘉对视一眼，也不由得更加警惕起来。

“我来看看。”赵让跳动了一下手中的转盘，转盘飞速转动，停在南方，发出紫色的光。

“什么意思？”夏之光从来没见过这物件，十分好奇。

“紫色，是怪，应该是某个能制造沙尘的怪物吧。”赵让一一解释：“就在我们南方。”

“南方？”夏之光利索的从背后取出那柄长炮，调整上膛，似乎准备直接开门迎敌。

一片黄沙的天空，却在此时，突然出现一点黄蓝色的光，随后逐渐变大，变成越来越强大的能量波，像是一个黑洞，将周围的沙尘全部吸过去。

光源越来越大，空气，沙尘，干枯的树木，甚至感觉整个世界，都开始随着那里旋转。

几个人这才看清，风暴中心，是闭着眼睛，全身发光的高嘉朗。

似乎已经到了时间，高嘉朗如同流星迅速划过，向南方的某个地方飞去。

伴随着巨大的爆炸，火光，和一声悲凉的鸣叫，沙尘逐渐消失，天空逐渐恢复了视线，甚至变得晴朗起来。

时间原来已经到了傍晚，看视野清晰，刘也赶紧下车查看。

打开门的那一刹那，落日如同一盆赤红色的油漆，全部泼在他身上，而视线正前，高嘉朗站在落日里，浑身的光芒散去，影子拉的很长，长的像是地上裂了一条。

他旁边倒了一只瘦骨嶙峋的，像是鸵鸟，又像是老虎的东西，相必就是赵让说的那个东西了。

高嘉朗回头，看到刘也的那一刻，笑了出来。

刘也看着那个不远处的高嘉朗，本来还想抱怨他为什么自己先跑了，但是看到他有些憨憨的笑，竟然也笑了出来。

第十章 勃艮第红

“南南，吃晚饭啦。”翟潇闻对着里屋喊了一声。

桌子上已经摆好两碗葱花面，热气腾腾的，冒着醋酸味，周震南警觉地四处张望了一下，摇着他那把扇子，走了出来。

“他们已经出发了？”周震南要用手支一下，才能够到椅子。

“嗯嗯，带着那俩魔界骑士，希望没事吧。”语气里，翟潇闻显然还是有些担心。

“你们之前去过死漠么？”提到死漠，周震南反而有些好奇。

“没去过，但是也哥好像去过几次，每次回来，都感觉像是从地狱回来了一样，需要缓好久。”翟潇闻越说，心中越是担心。

“也不知道，你们要找的那个人，在不在死漠，即使在，也不知道能不能真的帮到我们。”周震南挑了一口面条，当前的情形，并不太好。

此时，有人敲了敲门口的玻璃。

一个熟悉的人，伴随着下午五六点逐渐昏暗的光，推门而入。

“您好。”翟潇闻起来迎接，瞥到了他腰间的枪。

“小朋友，原来你住这里啊。”张颜齐第一眼，就看到了坐在里面的周震南，倒是闲然自得，拉开椅子便坐了下来。

“您好，我们打烊了。”翟潇闻跟张颜齐解释道，似乎想赶客。

“没事的，他就是之前救我的那个赏金猎人。”周震南端起面前的面，放到张颜齐面前的桌子上：“还没吃晚饭吧，如果不嫌弃的话，吃我的吧。”

张颜齐看着眼前这个小男孩，笑了笑，拿起周震南的筷子，挑了一口面条。

葱花的味道配合高汤，醋和辣椒油，不酸不辣，味道刚刚好。

“你们这里，有什么事吧。”张颜齐没有打算掩盖自己的来意。

“是的，但是不是你想的那个事。”周震南坐在张颜齐对面，盯着他，脸色平静。

“什么事，关于你的么？”张颜齐也盯着周震南。

四目相对，茶黑色的瞳孔深邃的，像是埋藏了很多的故事。

“是关于我的。”周震南面不改色，没有一点害怕：“但是我的事，很复杂，你想管么？”

翟潇闻似乎觉得有些不太对，空气里燃烧的味道，不太像剑拔弩张的紧张，却像是重逢无言的微甜。他不太愿意相信，但是他看得懂周震南的眼神。

“你们老板呢？”张颜齐缓了一口气，向后靠在椅子上。

“出去采购去了。”翟潇闻赶紧接了一句，打算插进两人的对话里。

“只留你们两个么？”张颜齐继续问 。

“是啊，怎么了。”翟潇闻口中的不耐烦，每一个字，每一个起伏，都是赶客的信号。

可是周震南似乎还有什么执念，迟迟不让打算让张颜齐走。

“如果有什么需要的话，给我电话。”张颜齐也很识趣，从上衣兜里掏出一张名片：“我是赏金猎人，你们都知道的吧，给我一个任务，给我钱，即使付出生命，我也会做到的那种。”

拉出椅子的声音哗啦哗啦，碗里的葱花面还剩半碗，泡久了，面条吸水，不剩什么汤了，

“张颜齐。”周震南喊出了那个在心底默念过很多次的名字：“让你接一个任务，要多少钱？”

周震南从兜里，拿出张颜齐给他的两枚硬币，摆在桌子上。

硬币划到玻璃上，叮咚两声。

“我雇用你保护我，到我们老板回来之前，这些够么，不够我再加。”

时间已临近傍晚，酒红色的夕阳从门外探进头来，周围变的温暖起来，桌子上的银币闪着漂亮的光。

已经算是明示了。

张颜齐笑了笑，收起桌子上的银币。

“包食宿的话，可以。”

“不仅包食宿，还包别的。”

“砰！”“砰！”“砰！”

夏之光连射三枪，精准地命中了眼前巨人的眼睛，心脏和膝盖。

绿色的，带着腐臭味的血液溅在地上，却并没有阻拦它的步伐。

带着唾液，甩出来的长长的舌头，一只爆着血丝的眼睛，五只腿，七个胳膊，浑身獐紫色……被死漠孵化的怪物，令人生理性反胃。

“用这个试试。”赵让从手中拿出一柄巨型激光炮，递给了夏之光。

“这怎么用啊？”夏之光接过激光炮，一脸懵逼。

“你不是专业的嘛，还问我。”赵让看着冲他们一步一步逼近的怪物，语气愈发着急。

“你贸贸然给我个东西，我怎么会用嘛。”夏之光一脸委屈，仔细观察捯饬着手上的巨炮。

“你们真的是……”焉栩嘉一脸无语，看了一眼背后站着的刘也和高嘉朗，显然，两人都没有要出手的意思，于是咬咬牙，跳上了用作掩体的石头。

空气开始逐渐向焉栩嘉周围汇集，他握着腰间那柄缠着纸带的长刀，双眼紧闭。

“你们用个魔法准备工作都这么久的么？”赵让看着眼前的焉栩嘉，问此时被激光炮弄懵了的夏之光。

“他还有更抓马的呢，你待会看就知道了，就喜欢耍帅。”夏之光边调整边吐槽。

夏之光怎么说也是武器大师，很快就弄明白了这柄炮的工作原理，摁下充能键，炮尾开始出现极光绿的光斑，光斑逐渐汇集，夏之光将准星对准了那个怪物。

“一段，崩山击。”

焉栩嘉睁开双眼，跃至怪物面前，将长刀从怪物头顶直直劈下，伴随着一道红光，怪物瞬间失去身体平衡。

“快跑啊！”夏之光冲着焉栩嘉喊了一声，焉栩嘉反身跳跃，回到起跳的石头上。

双脚刚落地，一条巨大的激光束从夏之光肩上的巨炮中喷出，直接将怪物覆盖。

光芒过后，怪物浑身烧焦，倒地，赵让兴奋地跳了起来，想跟剩下两个人击掌，夏之光愉快地跟他击了个掌，而到了焉栩嘉这里，焉栩嘉头都没有回，走到怪物面前，补了一刀。

“怎么样，我们是不是很厉害？”赵让兴冲冲地跑到高嘉朗和刘也面前。

高嘉朗面带微笑，洋溢着得意感。

刘也则嘴角轻轻上扬：“这种级别的，你也太小看死漠了。”

“人家小孩第一次打败怪物，给点鼓励嘛。”高嘉朗看刘也并不捧场，解围到。

“是啊也哥，别冷着一张脸嘛。”夏之光也很兴奋，看来，也是第一次来死漠。

“你们静下心来，感受一下周围。”此时，补完刀的焉栩嘉也回来了，同样脸色冰冷。

“怎么了？”赵让有些懵。

“这次，我们俩估计得出手了，他们仨搞不定的。”高嘉朗握紧双拳，赤红色的光再次出现。

“我们是来找人的，不是来刷经验的。”刘也转身，坐在了车前面的发动机盖子上：“想玩，你去玩吧，带一个回来问话就行。”

周围的泥土开始松动，一只手从泥土中探出来，慢慢的，又爬出来一只刚才那种的怪物。

一只一只的手，一只一只的怪物，还没等他们反应过来，少说上百只的奇行种，便从土地中爬出，包围了他们。

“这么多啊。”赵让的声音已经有些发抖。

“这是生死关头了，你还不出手？”高嘉朗回头看了一眼刘也。

刘也摇摇头：“别装了，这点对你来说，需要一分钟么？”

“你告诉我你为什么不出手。”一只怪物率先扑过来，高嘉朗眼睛都没飘一下，一拳带着红光，瞬间将其击碎。

“没什么，我自然有我的理由。”似乎触碰到刘也什么不愿意提及的往事。

夏之光和焉栩嘉这才发现，他们认识刘也这么多年，从来没见过他使用魔法。

他离开魔界，褪去十三骑士的光环，近乎放逐地将自己放到人界，组建了一只反抗军，如果没有心结，他甚至能成为反抗军的第一支号角。

但是他，从始至终，只是个笑起来很美的西餐厅老板。

焉栩嘉这边刀起刀落，已经打趴了几个，可是对方实在数量太多，当下已经有些独木难支。

高嘉朗看刘也始终没有出手的意思，无奈地转过身，右手握拳，左手成掌，重重一握，赤红色的波动围绕着他迅速扩散，所到之处，奇行种无不倒地。

刘也从车上溜下来，随手捡起地上的一个怪物，揪着他长长的耳朵，似乎在进行什么对话。

“他们不知道。”刘也将那只怪物丢在地上，转身招呼大家回到车里：“再开一段路，找下一片地上负责的问问吧。”

这次高嘉朗老老实实地坐在副驾驶上，剩下三个人挤在后面。

死漠的夜空看不到那三颗行星，只有一个惨紫色的巨型卫星，给周围的一切蒙上一种幽秘诡谲的氛围。

第十一章 飞鸟与鱼

“所以，你们其实是反抗军？”

张颜齐被周震南拉到地下室，虽然翟潇闻千万个不愿意，但是周震南似乎真的天然带一种领导气场，翟潇闻不是很敢干预他的决定。

“是又怎么样，你还是大家人人赶杀的赏金猎人呢。”周震南给张颜齐开了一个房间：“我就住在你对面，翟潇闻住中间那间。”

房间里只有一张简单的床，一个柜子一个桌子，墙壁全是纯白色的汉庭白金，仿佛给点光就要闪瞎他们的眼睛。

“小朋友，你知不知道，你现在还很小哦，不可以想大人才能想的事情呢。”张颜齐一屁股坐在床上，翘起二郎腿，笑着看门口的周震南。

“我二十三了，说不定比你都大。”周震南没好气的说了一句。

张颜齐当然知道周震南绝对有什么故事，他的气质，行为处事，都不像一个十岁不到的小孩子，结合那天遇到的事，现在被魔界追杀，张颜齐也七七八八猜了个大概。

“那你有想过要怎么办么？”张颜齐似乎并不打算问周震南所经历的故事，不看过去，只看未来，仿佛是他的习惯。

“我不觉得这是个坏事，相当于比别人多活十五年呢。”周震南语气很无所谓。

“也是，他们这个实验，现在的你就是最终的目标吧，只要能不被魔界找到，就相当于多活了十五年。”张颜齐往后一倾，躺倒在床上。

“过去被抓的十几年我是白活了，这十几年，就当他们还我的吧。”周震南攒紧了拳头，像是提及了心头最重要的事。

“可是，不会觉得不方便么？”张颜齐侧过头，问周震南。

“够用了，没有把我变成婴儿我就很满足了，现在反抗军也没有什么动作，再长几年，就差不多了。”周震南似是无奈的叹了一口气。

“你为什么要加入反抗军啊？哦，也是，除了加入反抗军，也没有人能保护你不被魔界追杀了。”张颜齐说着闭上了眼睛，似乎准备打个盹。

“那你呢，你为什么要做宝藏猎人呢？”周震南反问。

“为了活着啊。”张颜齐的意识已经有些模模糊糊，但是一只手还是紧紧摸着腰间的枪，似乎在睡梦中，也还时刻担心着外界。

在刀尖上行走久了，也就习惯了腥风血雨和明哲保身。

周震南缓缓关上了门，回头，翟潇闻就靠在旁边的墙上。

“在这种时候，喜欢上别人，不是一件好事哦。”翟潇闻这次没了以往的调皮和欢脱，语气变得冷峻起来。

“我有分寸。”周震南径直打开了自己房间的门。

“我们对你好，是因为相信你，但是这个人，你跟他不过一面之缘，现在他不仅直接住在这里，而且还知道了反抗军的事，你对他，到底有什么把握？”

翟潇闻冰冷的都有些不像他了，不过，在这里生活了这么久，在这样的窒息中夹缝生存，他又怎么可能真的还是十几年前的傻白甜。

周震南无奈的叹了一口气，从兜里拿出那张已经皱了的纸，也不知道是什么时候从张颜齐身上拿出来的。

“你看这个。”周震南将纸递给翟潇闻，上面画的，正如刘也所说，和夏之光他们此行寻找的人一模一样。

“你的想法是？”翟潇闻显然有些吃惊，忘记了眼前这个小男孩的身体里，是个深思熟虑，成熟老道的成年人。

“有点线索比没有好。”周震南抽回那张纸，进了自己的房间。

“你不怕他察觉么？”翟潇闻有些惶恐。

“你能单挑四个十字军士兵，还怕他一个赏金猎人？”周震南嘴角轻轻扬了一下，关上了门。

关上门的那一刻，周震南娇小的身躯靠在门上，一瞬间显得门都很大。

他大喘着气，像是心底里真的埋了一个很大的秘密。

那晚周震南还是背着翟潇闻，来到了张颜齐的房间，而张颜齐，似乎也没有多吃惊。

周震南没把自己当个小孩，他希望张颜齐也不要这样想。

像是心照不宣的公主和骑士，很多时候骑士营救公主，只是爱上了她，而所谓骑士精神，所谓一诺千金，都是这种，跨越一切的，理想型爱情的附属品。

“你知道么，当我在镜子中看到我自己的时候，我一下子明白了魔界的人在做的事情，他们穷尽所有，无非是想要去拓宽生的边界，但是我在想，如果我真的能活那么久，每到一个年龄，自动变回年幼的自己，我的人生，真正被拓宽了么？”周震南躺在张颜齐身上，突然开始自说自话。

张颜齐翻了个身，从挂着的衣服里抽出一包烟，点了一只，黑暗中，跳出一条火苗。

“也许我并没有想活那么久呢，我活那么久，我真的有时间，把我想做的事情做一遍，把我能爱的人，全部爱一遍么？”周震南躺在床上，张颜齐拽了拽被子，盖在周震南光着的身上，似乎怕他着凉。

“我意识到没有，而如果那样的我都没有时间，现在这个，随时可能被带走，随时可能死掉的我，又哪里来的信心，觉得一切都可以以后再做呢？”

周震南伸出手，张颜齐回过头，意识到周震南是要他的烟。

张颜齐没有犹豫，将烟递给了周震南。

周震南像曾经看到的那些人一样，将滤嘴对到嘴边，深深吸了一口，尼古丁的刺激让他一时有些没缓过来，猛烈的咳嗽起来。

烟头掉在地上，张颜齐用脚将它碾熄了，房间再次回到一片死一样的黑暗中。

“谢谢。”周震南的声音似乎有些哑了。

“你在外面比我久，你能不能告诉我，这个世界是一直这么糟糕，还是只是现在是这样。”周震南趴在张颜齐肩上，刚出的汗逐渐蒸发，带着凉意。

“只是现在这样。”

“是么，那就好。”

周震南笑着摇摇头，将耳朵放在张颜齐背上，透过那里，或许也能听到心跳的声音。

“有些事，哪怕你想做，还是不要再做了。”张颜齐主动说了今晚第一句话。

“比如？”周震南微微笑着。

“比如吸烟，不是什么好东西。”

“那你为什么要吸呢？”

“我已经一团糟了，我总得给自己找点开心的事，但是你不一样。”

“我怎么就不一样了。”

“你有目标，有方向，有要做的事，这些我都没有。”

“但是现在你有我了。”

张颜齐突然开始笑起来，那种近乎癫狂，近乎疯魔的笑。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，睡吧。”

张颜齐揉了揉周震南的头，躺回了床上。

周震南试探着躺到张颜齐的壁窝里，张颜齐动了动，将周震南抱在了怀里。

“轰隆……”“轰隆……”

“发……发生了什么？”

周震南再次醒来的时候，眼前的一切，在飞速向后退去，张颜齐背着他，在路上奔跑。

“你们被魔界袭击了，我带你逃出来的。”张颜齐双手抱着周震南的小腿，说话还上气不接下气，仿佛刚刚从地狱逃出来。

周震南感觉自己仿佛有些失重，上一段记忆里，他还在和张颜齐的鱼水之欢之中沉溺，下一秒，这个他刚来了没到两天的地方，就被摧毁了。

“翟潇闻呢？”周震南胳膊挂在张颜齐脖子上，尽量让自己保持平稳。

“他说他会拖住魔界的兵力，让我先带你走。”张颜齐咬了咬牙，似乎有些心痛。

周震南忘记了那个地方完全不隔音，他和张颜齐说的所有话，翟潇闻都能听见。

当巨大的红色闪电袭击西餐厅时，翟潇闻只丢给了张颜齐一个眼神。

不相信，但是却愿意因为朋友的相信而相信。

“不知道还能不能再见，他把自己托付给了你，你不要辜负他。”

张颜齐跑着，面前出现两个魔界法师，手里握着长柄法杖，拦住了两人的去路。

“抱紧了！”张颜齐喊了一声，放开周震南的腿，飞速从腰间抽出两把枪，对着前方就是一顿扫射。

悬空感袭来，张颜齐跳起来的时候，周震南觉得自己整个人都飞起来了。

子弹，这种带着上古科技的武器，无视一切魔法，穿过层层结界，直接将人体的柔弱体现的淋漓尽致。

“小朋友，这一趟结束了，要记得给我加钱哦。”

张颜齐看着周围逐渐围上来的魔法师，嘴角轻轻笑了笑，将周震南放下来 ，然后给手枪换了一包子弹。

旋转跳跃，电光火石，噼里啪啦中，枪无虚发。

周震南抬头，魔界来的人并不少，曾经楼房轰缺了一角，浓烟滚滚，火焰燃烧，西餐厅的方向，一颗海棠树拔地而起，空气中还能闻到甜丝丝的味道。

后来周震南才知道，那种味道不是海棠花，而是人血的味道。

尖叫声，哭泣声，仿佛不是为了他们的一个小据点，而是有计划的，对这个镇子的一场屠杀。

那一瞬间周震南欲哭无泪，他不知道自己在这场风暴中究竟扮演了什么样的角色，只是他总觉得，是他的归来，给这里所有原本无辜的人带来了一场无妄之灾。

燃烧的热气带着灰尘的味道扑到他脸上，他呼吸了一口，摸了摸自己腰间，那柄扇子还在。

第十二章 绝对零度

“真是难得啊，有生之年，我还能在这里遇见魔法师。”任豪正在翻阅一本古籍，一个白头发的老爷爷，突然出现在他身旁。

任豪有些被吓到了，可能是他太沉醉于面前的魔法书了，居然完全没有注意到有人来了。

“先生，请问您也是远古魔法的使用者么？”任豪试探着问。

来的老爷爷笑着摇了摇头说：“我只是一个书籍热爱者而已，远古魔法，早就失传了，不是谁都能使用的，所以我才在这里一直等，等一个有想法，或者有能力的人出现。”

“我叫任豪，之前有个先生说，我能够使用Fact的魔法修改现实，但是我之前从来没有学过魔法，这才来图书馆学习。”任豪能感觉到，眼前的人并不简单，哪怕在不能使用魔法的图书馆，他仍然能感受到来者的魔力压制。

“哦，是么，那真是一种很罕见的魔法呢。”老爷爷笑着回答：“修改现实，让生活变成自己喜欢的样子，让周围的一切，变成最期待的样子。”

“把生活变成自己最喜欢的样子……”这句话触动了任豪。

“那小朋友，你知道怎么使用这种魔法了么？”老爷爷随手拿起任豪正在看的那本书，是《时空的弧度》。

“现在还不知道，但是我正在努力学习。”任豪很激动的说。

“其实啊，你知道么，这个魔法，其实是最痛苦的魔法呢。”老爷爷似乎也有些什么故事：“因为我们的每一个选择，都会生成另一个平行宇宙，而使用Fact魔法的人，无非是从一个平行宇宙，跳到了另一个平行宇宙，周围所有的人都不知道你修改了什么，但是，只有你知道，你是来到了另一个宇宙，可是，你来到了这个新宇宙，并不代表原来的那个宇宙就不存在了，它依然存在，那个宇宙里的你，依然过着以前的生活。”

“可是，如果我想保护对我来说很重要的人，我去改变他们的人生，避免他们受到伤害，是不是对他们不公平呢？”任豪很激动的问老爷子。

“保护爱的人，魔法本身，很多时候，就是为了保护自己和周围的人啊，但是其实有时候会觉得，保护他们，不一定要用魔法，而应该用爱，不是么？”老爷爷继续跟任豪打着哑谜。

“那这个魔法，究竟有什么意义呢？”任豪第一次听到这个魔法的本质。

“这些，就需要你自己去探索了。”老爷爷摇了摇手里的拐杖：“不过，这个魔法的核心是意念力，当你能在这个地方，用自己的意念移动一本书的时候，你就可以离开了，外面的世界值得你去探索，在外面的世界，你能遇到更多的故事。”

“可是，这里不是……”任豪还想问什么，老人却已经完全消失了，只剩手中那本《时空的弧度》，翻在第235页，上面是一片空白。

“毖彼泉水，亦流于淇。有怀于卫，靡日不思。”

卡牌在翟潇闻身前发出蓝色的光芒，巨大的水流随之从卡片中喷涌而出，形成数道水阵，既将翟潇闻自己保护住，又连续击倒了几个魔法师。

这里已经待不住了，虽然来得并不是特别厉害的魔法师，但是数量大，而且，早晚会有一个超强的带队人出现，到时候打不打得过，就不好说了。

西餐厅地下还留着大量的武器，这些不能让来的魔界军队发现。

翟潇闻从包里拿出另一张卡，用尽了所有的魔法，念出了咒语。

“匪风发兮，匪车偈兮。顾瞻周道，中心怛兮。”

这是翟潇闻第一次同时使用两张牌，还是在之前已经使用过“甘棠”这种超级耗费魔力的卡片的情况下，他也不知道自己能不能支撑住。

大风伴随着水流，如同一场浩浩荡荡的海啸，以翟潇闻为中心，开始摧毁周围的一切。

几滴水雾打在翟潇闻脸上，大风把他一直很在意的发型也刮得很乱。

“周围有无辜的人么？”

“也哥他们还没回来，我该去哪呢？”

“也不知道南南有没有逃出去，也不知道那个张颜齐靠不靠谱。”

“算了，说实在，自己这关都不知道撑不撑得过去。”

人界灰蒙蒙的天空，开始乌云聚集，水汽，灰尘，大风，这些东西汇聚在一起，是要下雨了吧。

西餐厅已经被大水冲毁，翟潇闻送了一口气，魔力已经尽数耗尽，他满意的，停下了手中的魔法。

用尽了魔力的翟潇闻失去了平衡，倒在了地上。

他忽然觉得有点冷，感觉像是来到了冬天。

魔力波动，和高嘉朗一个等级的魔力波动。

周震南和张颜齐似乎也感受到了，已经被连续击中几次，受了点伤的张颜齐，擦了擦嘴角的血，却发现血液已经凝固了。

翟潇闻引起的波涛还没有落地，就被完全凝固住，变成一块一块的冰雕，天空中淅淅沥沥下下来的，也不再是小雨，而是一粒一粒的，颗粒冰晶。

模糊中，一个身穿蓝色薄纱裙，发色雪白的女子缓缓走到翟潇闻面前，手上的十三骑士戒指清晰可见。

“反抗军只有你一个人么？”她轻轻挑起翟潇闻的下巴，一脸嫌弃地看着面前狼狈不堪的翟潇闻。

翟潇闻没有回答，她收回了自己的手指，抬手一个蓝色法阵，翟潇闻被整个人冰冻在一个巨大的冰块里。

“爱莲娜小姐，广场上还有两个人。”旁边的一个士兵上来报告。

“还活着？”爱莲娜似乎还在嫌弃人界肮脏的土地脏了她的裙子，一脸的不情不愿。

“快死了。”士兵报告：“一个成年人，一个小男孩，看您想不想留活口了。”

“小男孩，现在反抗军都从娃娃抓起么？”爱莲娜用手提起长裙：“算了，我回去了，你们杀了就好。”

“遵旨。”士兵行了个礼，指了指旁边的翟潇闻：“那这个人呢？”

“让他当个冰雕也挺好的，长得也不错，就当警醒后人了。”说着用手指在空中勾勒了几下，冻住翟潇闻的冰雕拔地而起，像是十字架，将翟潇闻架在了西餐厅门口。

“我们在市中心，而且我觉得，我们好像被包围了。”张颜齐用手摁住耳朵上的耳机，跟姚琛报告他当前的状况，周围的魔法师逐渐包围上来，张颜齐摸了一下自己的弹夹，所有的子弹已经打完了。

“好死不死，跑到了一个广场上。”张颜齐骂骂咧咧了一句，将枪丢到了地上：“五分钟，五分钟后你等着过来给我收尸吧。”

关闭了和姚琛的通讯，张颜齐回头看了一眼周震南。

“你把我交给他们吧，这样他们还能放你一条生路。”周震南此时已经面如死灰，他开始觉得，或许只有自己老老实实地，才不会给更多的人造成伤害。

“你想的真多。”张颜齐微微蹲下身，空气中飘散的灰尘在他脸上积了厚厚的一层，倒显得那对下垂眼更加明亮了：“他们根本不是冲你来的，他们只是享受当前屠杀的快乐而已。”

“不是，你听我的，我是他们最重要的试验品，我保你安全。”周震南并没有接受张颜齐的邀请，而是坚持要回到魔界。

“你也太小瞧我们赏金猎人了，虽然我们不是什么好人，但是我们既然接了任务，就要把任务执行到底，直到付出生命，这是我们这一行，祖祖辈辈积攒下来的铁律。”张颜齐攒紧了拳头，恶狠狠地盯着周围逐渐聚集的魔法师，看来，他是准备用肉搏等姚琛这五分钟了。

周震南一时有些懵，这个昨天刚订下的契约，这个前天刚遇见的人，不知道为什么，总给他强烈的宿命感。

“你只要抓稳，不要飞出去，五分钟后，会有人来救我们的。”

既然宿命是你，那我信一次宿命。

周震南爬到了张颜齐的背上，死死地抱住了他，张颜齐有些费力的起身，看着面前的魔法师们，举起了拳头。

小剧场 南以颜喻 罪恶感又不能吃

地下室没有窗户，黑夜格外浓稠。

张颜齐其实对周震南的到来，并不吃惊。

黑暗中，小男孩利落的脱掉了衣服，躺在了张颜齐身边。

“小弟弟，你要考虑一下你的身体哦，都还没发育。”张颜齐翻过身，虽然心跳已经很快，但是还是尽量保持着镇定。

“反正，又不需要。”周震南倒是很无所谓，将手伸进了张颜齐的裤子里。

“为什么，就是为了报答我救你么？”张颜齐依然背对着周震南。

“你想这么理解也可以吧。”周震南的小手已经伸到了张颜齐的内裤里，轻轻摩擦着他的阴茎。

身体不会骗人，那里在充血，在逐渐变硬。

“你帮我打出来吧，别的就算了，等你长大一点再说吧。”张颜齐送了口。

周震南的手很小，只能刚好握住张颜齐完全充血的肉棒。

“你也是真的厉害，对一个八岁小男孩，还真的能有性冲动。”周震南一边套弄着张颜齐的肉棒，一边带着嘲笑的语气说。

“不，在我脑子里，是长大后的你。”张颜齐回了一句。

“你又不知道我长大后会变成什么样。”周震南有些得意的继续追问：“还是说，你确实喜欢这种，小正太的感觉。”

张颜齐最终没有忍住，翻了个身，和周震南面对面。

周震南此时一丝不挂，奶白色的皮肤像是会发光，柔和的，模糊了张颜齐的眼睛。

“摸吧，我知道你忍不住。”周震南像是得到了什么比赛的胜利，笑着跟张颜齐说。

真的很小，张颜齐一只手，就能捏住周震南的一半屁股。

柔软的触感，也是真的，让人从心底里，想要犯罪。

“我不知道我能不能活过明天，但是我十八岁时告诉自己，自己无论如何，也要体验一下，被别人爱过的滋味，然后才能死。”

周震南凑到张颜齐耳边，轻轻地说。

“不必想多，我都可以，罪恶感，又不能吃。”  
本章致敬/玩梗/彩蛋  
何焉悦色这一段近乎完全来自《大话西游·大圣取亲》，属于我自己夹带私货，强烈安利给没看过这个电影的同学，然后之后也会致敬一点《Fate》  
葱花面梗是我自己的《言不由衷》  
南以颜喻整体的处理方法都是在致敬《这个杀手不太冷》，包括那句很著名的问句  
用刀砍断沙尘这一点，是在吐槽《妖精的尾巴》里，艾露莎一刀砍断了沙尘暴  
本文所有角色的魔法颜色，都是他们的应援色，比如极光绿  
焉栩嘉的技能名称来自地下城与勇士的鬼剑士，之后也会沿用  
爱莲娜是在吐槽《冰雪奇缘》系列的爱莎公主，我是真的看不懂那个裙子


	4. Chapter 4

我们一起走进 童话般奇妙梦境  
乘着风越过海 漫游在银河天际

第十三章 灯火阑珊

空气越来越冰凉，爱莲娜的魔力，像是一把把刀，切割着这个小镇的一切。

蓝色的能量波向两人冲来，张颜齐站在周震南面前，用身体挡下能量冲击，伴随着一声爆炸，浓烟四起。

张颜齐已经伤痕累累，汇聚的魔法士兵，像是找到了一个玩不坏的玩具，每一下攻击，都不致命，却带着比致死更可怕的疼痛，张颜齐从不发出任何声音，每次被击倒，便很快再次站起来，护在周震南面前。

他们也许曾是善良的人，但是善良的孩子，也曾在小时候，逮住了小虫子，然后来回翻弄他们，因为疼的不是他们，被翻弄的小虫，也不会叫疼。

“还有两分钟。”张颜齐吐了一大口血，看了一下面前的表。

就像第一次见面一样，周震南缩在垃圾桶旁边，看着张颜齐，什么忙都帮不上。

“砰！”

一枚蓝色的火炮再次命中了张颜齐，直接将他身体打穿，鲜血顺着伤口，喷涌而出。

张颜齐，这次不知道还能不能再站起来。

周震南近乎爬着，爬到张颜齐身前，趴在他身前，染了一身的鲜血。

张颜齐大喘着气，他还在笑着，将周震南稚嫩的双手放在胸前。

“你是傻么？”

“你听，我还有心跳。”

张颜齐试着站起来，整条腿却已经完全断掉了，剧烈的疼痛，难以支撑。

周震南紧紧抱着张颜齐，旁边一个卫兵，举起长枪，对准了两人。

昨天刚许下的诺言，今天就实现了呢。

一滴眼泪从周震南眼角划过，砸在腰间的扇子上。

天上突然开始打雷，伴随着一道闪电，将周围打亮了一瞬。

可是，伴随着那一瞬的，是光源的消失。

就像是巨人用手遮住了太阳，也像是整座城市突然停电，或是陷进黑洞，所有的光都不再有影子，被全被吸了进去。

原本已经准备离开的爱莲娜惊恐地回了个头，她明白，她的魔力已经将天空中的雨云冻住，而重新开始打雷下雨，说明了更强大的魔力的出现。

雨哗啦哗啦的落下，淋在周震南和张颜齐身上，将张颜齐身上的血晕染开来。

有士兵意识到不对，准备补刀将两人杀死，天地却在那一瞬间，完全暗了。

黑暗像是被打翻了的墨水瓶，以周震南为中心，迅速扩散到整个星球。

魔界的人看着天空逐渐黑掉，吓得议论纷纷，人界则无一不吓得躲回了屋子，抱着自己的亲人，痛哭起来，仿佛末日降临。

此时，正在死漠里，刚打败另一个地区领主的刘也一众人，也陷入了无尽的黑暗中。

“发生什么了？”赵让摸出一个巨大的探照灯，照亮了周围。

“可能是没见过的东西吧。”高嘉朗此时也提起了警惕之心，这种魔法他从未见过，而且，能将所有的光吸收，所耗费的能量和魔力，可不是说着玩的。

刘也瞪大了眼睛，用身上的恶魔因子感受着周围的异动，他并没有感受到有什么异常。

不过，正是因为一切正常，一切才更为可怕。

“准备好吧。”刘也脸色铁青，跟旁边的四人说：“这一次，你们估计才真的遇见死漠里可怕的东西。”

夏之光摁了摁肩上的激光炮，焉栩嘉也将长剑从刀鞘中轻微抽出一点，甚至连赵让，都警惕的抬起双手，随时准备施法。

赵让的长灯忽然被熄灭，天地再次陷入一阵黑暗，黑暗中，仿佛有什么东西，向几人扑来。

高嘉朗率先出击，如同黑暗中的一枚启明星，向魔力的来源冲去。

可是，他很快便发现自己扑了空，他什么都没有打到，却丢失了回去的方向。

当所有的方向都是黑夜的时候，他失去了参照，没有时间，没有空间，他不知道他们去了哪里。

这时候他明白了，刚才的魔力，只是一个骗局，一个把他调离的骗局。

“刘也！赵让！”高嘉朗在原地大喊，却没有回应。

他用尽全力，将身体里的能量释放，希望做一个光源，却发现，空气里就像生活着无数啃食光的蚂蚁，将每一丝微弱的光都吞掉，消化掉，就像被吸进了黑洞，他甚至都没有办法看清脚下的土地。

当刘也看到高嘉朗冲出去便消失时，他知道，不好了。

大地开始剧烈的颤抖起来，像是地震，却更像是一个活动起来的妖魔，一瞬间，他甚至看不清周围剩下三个人。

“手拉手，不要乱跑。”刘也喊出了一句话，却发现，剩下三个人，已经没有了回音。

“全身接收，太阳神阿波罗。”刘也知道，他再不用魔法，他的朋友们，怕是永远没办法回来了。

这个世界的物种，其实有八个，妖，魔，鬼，怪，神，仙，精，人，无论是普通人，还是魔法师，他们所接触的，也不过是人，而前面七种生灵，就生活在死漠，他们不含褒义贬义，只是一种物种，他们所拥有的一切，人都不知道。

而刘也的能力，就是吸收他们的灵魂，然后为自己所用。

他扬起手中的长矛，对准天空，一道光柱直奔天际，想要打破黑暗，重新带来光明。

可是他失败了，他的魔力和高嘉朗一样，被黑夜与空气吞噬殆尽，残存的光芒边缘，他甚至没有看到剩下三个人。

大地继续轰隆作响，刘也放弃了，他瘫坐在地上，手掌触碰到大地的那一刻，他才明白过来。

“死漠”，并不是地形，而是一个巨大的生物。

一个覆盖在星球大多数地方，类似地形却非地形的生物。

而这个生物，在黑暗到来之时，便会出来活动，他不会做什么过分的事，但是，肯定移动了现有的地形。

那只有等了，等到光芒再次出来的时候，就能让死漠停止移动。

可是，他的朋友们，在这个危机四伏的地方，能活到那时候么？

“天黑了。”周震南抱着怀里的张颜齐，轻轻说了一句。

“嗯嗯，这样也好，能多拖一会，马上我同伴就来了。”张颜齐声音发抖，生命力已经十分微弱。

眼泪滴在张颜齐脸上，张颜齐笑了笑。

“小孩，你在这个年纪，很多事情不能做哦。”

黑暗中，只有周震南在发光，张颜齐伸出手，擦了擦他脸上的眼泪。

“你昨天晚上可没这么觉得。”周震南泪中带笑：“而且，我二十三了，我什么不行。”

“等我好了，你可别后悔，这次我不会手下留情了。”张颜齐忍着身体的疼痛，扬起头，尽力往上够，亲了周震南一下。

“你只要好了，我有什么后悔的。”周震南缓缓将嘴唇贴在张颜齐已经完全血肉模糊的脸上。

“众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人却在灯火阑珊处。”

太快了么？

也没有吧，真正爱上一个人，不过一眼的时间。

天空中，一颗又一颗的流星划过，在这个绝望的小镇落地，并带来一场，近乎单方面屠杀的灾难。

耳边有尖叫，有哀鸣，有窜逃的声音，周震南看着怀里的张颜齐，突然一瞬间，不再愿意怜悯。

恨意越浓，遗憾越重，扇子的光越强，陨石的数量也就越多。

爱莲娜用了所有的魔力，才将冲向自己的，那颗最大的星星挡下。

“收手吧，他们也有爱他们的人，很多时候，他们也很身不由己。”

张颜齐像是用尽了最后的力气，用手摸了摸周震南的脸。

“南南，我下辈子再来爱你。”

宇宙中，原本遮住光芒的星星缓缓移开，光，又一点一点的，撒在这片大地上。

流星过后，魔界士兵惨遭重创，连爱莲娜都用尽了所有的魔力，勉强靠传送卷轴，才回到魔都。

周震南趴在张颜齐身上，青玉案的光芒消失，周震南也失去了意识。

刘也看到了向他飞来的高嘉朗，高嘉朗落地的那一刻，刘也紧紧地抱住了他，眼角似乎还有眼泪。

从头到尾紧紧背靠背的赵让和夏之光，发现自己来到了魔界和死漠的边缘，守卫看到突然出现的他们，马上举起了手里的魔杖。

而焉栩嘉，被黑暗中的某样东西袭击，晕倒过去。

第十四章 橙红玫瑰

当任豪伸出手，书架上的书便自动落到他手上时，他想起了那个人告诉他的话。

“先生看完了么？”门口的管理员小姐依然彬彬有礼。

“看完了。”任豪点点头，推开了图书馆的门。

一个还算晴朗的夜，走完图书馆门口那条曲折的悬空小道，魔界的夜，似乎才刚刚苏醒。

路旁冰淇淋店的大叔，使用“Sweet”（甜蜜旋风）魔法，如同童话里点石成金的国王，一边舞蹈着，所处碰到的地方，都变成了各种各样的冰淇淋，蛋糕，糖果，围着他的小孩子们，欢脱的跳着，冰淇淋花在脸上，伸出舌头来想舔一舔，却怎么都够不到。

“老板，给我一个草莓味的甜筒好么？”任豪从兜里掏出一枚硬币，递给大叔。

“来，好好享用。”老板接过银币，从身后拿出一个草莓粉红的甜筒，递给任豪。

任豪像旁边的小孩子一样，轻轻伸出舌头，点了点那粉红色的奶油冰碎。

微微的酸，发自心底的甜，刚刚好的冰，像是世界上所有美好的东西都在舌尖融化、

“这个，就是草莓的味道么？”

这是任豪第一次吃到草莓，以前的草莓，只是识字卡片上红彤彤的小图案，小时候的任豪总会想，那究竟是一种什么样的味道。

父亲似乎很早之前就走了，母亲也很早就离他而去了，那时候吃饱饭都不容易，又何况是一颗草莓呢？

“哥哥，你怎么哭了呀，是没找到回家的路么？”一边也在买冰淇淋的小男孩，看着眼眶湿润的任豪，好奇地拉了拉他的胳膊。

任豪拿袖子擦了擦眼角，笑着蹲到小男孩旁边。

“没有，哥哥只是刚刚眼睛里进沙子了。”

“知道了，哥哥也很喜欢吃这里的冰淇淋么？”

“嗯嗯，很喜欢。”

“真的么，我哥哥也特别喜欢，但是他现在去参军了，可能很久都吃不到了。”

“那你是不是很想你哥哥啊？”

“是啊，我觉得他肯定很想吃冰淇淋。”

“那哥哥带你去见他好不好，还可以给他带一个冰淇淋。”任豪笑着摸摸小男孩的头。

“真的么？”小男孩的眼睛一下闪出了激动的光：“可是他们真的管的很严的，妈妈经常说他们不能随便回家，也不能随便见亲属的。”

“没事，你相信哥哥，哥哥有办法。”任豪从兜里拿出钱：“他最喜欢吃哪个口味的啊？”

“西瓜。”小男孩回答：“我最喜欢香草。”

“老板，来两只西瓜味，两只香草味，麻烦打包一下。”任豪将钱递给卖冰淇淋的大叔。

“那我们待会要怎么去见他呢？”小男孩牵着任豪的手，另一边提着装冰淇淋的盒子。

“我们在这里等就好。”任豪神秘的笑了笑，牵着小朋友，坐到旁边的躺椅上。

“真的？”小男孩将信将疑。

“真的。”任豪将香草冰淇淋递给小男孩：“等你这只冰淇淋吃完，他就会来的。”

“哥！”小男孩还没接过冰淇淋，就激动地跳了起来，对着远处招手。

任豪顺着男孩的眼神望过去，一个高高瘦瘦的男孩，背着一个大包，后面跟着一个背着长筒炮的男人。

“绵绵，你怎么在这里。”赵让像是飞一样跑过来，一把抱起地上的小男孩，开心的转了两圈。

“是这个哥哥，我跟他说我想见你，然后你就来了。”赵绵绵指了指旁边的任豪：“他还给你买了冰淇淋，你最喜欢的西瓜味哦。”

赵让转头，旁边站着一个精致漂亮的男生，白的发亮的皮肤，精致的眉毛，扑棱的眉毛，一双钻石一样的眼睛，樱桃红的双唇，宽松的长袍下性感结实的身体若隐若现。

“您好，我叫赵让，是绵绵的表哥。”赵让一直害怕和好看的人说话，特别是好看的男生，这一句话，已经脸红了一大半。

“给。”任豪笑着，将手中的冰淇淋盒子递给赵让：“绵绵给你买的，赶快吃吧，待会化了。”

“谢谢您啊，让您破费了，多少钱，我拿给您。”赵让接过冰淇淋盒子，摸了摸口袋，想拿钱出来给任豪，却发现，自己一只手抱着绵绵，另一只手拎着盒子，空不出来手。

“夏光，过来帮我拿一下钱。”赵让转身喊了一声后面跟着的，一脸敌意的夏之光。

“不用了，没几个钱。”任豪笑着摇摇头。

“不行，我妈从小就跟我说，不可以亏欠别人的。”赵让急忙解释着，一脸焦急的盯着夏之光。

“行了，找到了。”夏之光一脸冷漠的从赵让后背的大包里拿出钱袋，递给了任豪。

“您看看多少钱，您自己拿吧。”赵让扬扬头，示意任豪拿钱。

“真的没多少钱，要不这样吧，咱们也算认识了，我叫任豪，就住在附近，我拿个东西，算是礼物，以后也可以经常带绵绵来找我玩啊。”任豪在赵让包里翻着，最后拿出了一枚小漂流瓶。

“这个……”赵让一下子红了脸：“要不您换一个吧。”

“怎么了么，是很重要的东西么？”任豪好奇的问赵让。

“这个，是我小时候，写给我未来的太太的。”赵让害羞的说。

任豪扑哧一声笑了出来，脸颊也有些泛红了。

“那就我先帮你保管吧，如果你改天找到她了，来找我要。”任豪将漂流瓶收进自己的钱袋里，然后将赵让的钱袋，小心的放回了他的包里。

“好吧，那不知道先生住哪里呢，以后我有时间带绵绵去找你。”赵让似乎并没有多不愿意。

“喏，就那一栋。”任豪伸出手，指了指街对面，冰淇淋大叔旁边，一栋漂亮的小洋楼。

“好的，那今天谢谢先生了哈，我先带绵绵回去了，再不回去，他妈妈又要生气了，以后有时间再来拜访先生。”赵让抱紧了怀里的男孩，转头给夏之光一个眼神。

“嗯嗯，好的，之后见啦。”任豪起身，又摸了摸绵绵的头：“绵绵要乖哦，以后也可以经常来找我玩。”

“谢谢哥哥。”小男孩跟任豪说了声再见，被赵让抱着，向家的方向走去。

“你怎么那么傻呀。”怀里的赵绵绵，伸出手捏了赵让的脸颊一下。

“你才是，还行今天我来了，万一他是个坏人你怎么办，被拐卖了怎么办？”赵让比了个鬼脸，假装凶了他一下。

“给我买冰淇淋的哥哥怎么可能是坏人，而且坏人也不可能长得这么好看啊。”绵绵似乎有一套自己的体系，说的头头是道：“而且，你明显就是喜欢人家，人家也没拒绝，你应该跟他去约会啊，我自己能回家的。”

旁边一直冷着脸的夏之光，听到这里，也一下子笑出了声。

“你看，连这个哥哥都看出来了，你要在这么下去，怎么找的到老婆。”绵绵像是父亲一样，教训着赵让。

“你天天哪里听来的这些。”赵让一下子羞红了脸，咣唧一声将怀里的男孩放到地上：“不抱你了，自己走吧。”

“自己走就自己走，哼。”绵绵大步往前：“好心当成驴肝肺，到头来还要我替你操心，把我的冰淇淋还给我。”

赵让这才想到手里的冰淇淋盒子，打开来看，两只西瓜，一只香草，还没有化，于是取下香草，递给绵绵，又拿出一只西瓜，递给夏之光。

夏之光之前在人界吃过几次冰淇淋，本来没觉得有什么，但是舌头舔上这只西瓜冰淇淋时，还是两眼放光。

“我靠，这冰淇淋也太好吃了吧，魔界的生活原来是这样的么？。”夏之光激动的没管住嘴。

“这还有小孩呢？”赵让转头瞪了夏之光一眼：“注意语言。”

“我不管，真的太好吃了，我回去之前要给潇闻买一只。”夏之光两眼放光。

“你看，人家都有老婆了，你还单身。”绵绵冲着赵让做了个鬼脸。

“你给我站住。”赵让伸出手就像是要打小男孩。

“你敢，我告诉小姨了。”绵绵拔腿就跑，转眼就消失在了目光中。

“你不追？”夏之光不舍的舔着面前的冰淇淋，仿佛每一口都很享受。

“绵绵的魔法就是Run（奔跑加速），你觉得我追的上？反正他也会回家。”赵让似乎没有追的意思。

“刚才那个人……”夏之光面色复杂。

“是的，我也感受到了。”赵让也吃了一口手里的冰淇淋：“但是不是坏人吧，我能感觉到。而且你听绵绵说的，他说他想见我们，我们就刚好出现，会不会太巧了。”

“但是我们确实就正好走到那里啊，应该只是巧合吧。”夏之光觉得有些不可思议。

“嗯嗯，但愿是我想多了。”赵让变得有些犹豫：“我们还是先回去再说吧。”  
第十五章 玻璃花园  
“喂，这里是哪里啊？”

“我有名字的哦。”

“好吧，何洛洛，我们现在在哪里啊？”

“你这种态度不像是在求人哦，我之前告诉你怎么称呼我哦。”

“洛洛小可爱，你能告诉我，我们现在是在哪里么？”

焉栩嘉最终还是妥协了，一脸不情愿地念出了那个名字。

“这才对嘛。”何洛洛很得意的端出昨天没吃完的烤兔子：“来吃饭吧。”

“你还没回答我的问题呢。”焉栩嘉一头雾水。

“这里就是这里啊，我怎么知道你们外面的人是怎么称呼我们这里的，我又没有出去过。”何洛洛拿起筷子，夹起一块兔子肉。

“你从来没出去过？”焉栩嘉觉得有些不对，如果他真的从来没有离开过死漠，那赏金猎人也好，反抗军也好，怎么会知道他的存在，还要拼命寻找他呢。

“是啊，我从小就在这里啊。”何洛洛听起来并不像在说谎：“赶快吃吧，再不吃就凉了，饿了别怪我。”

焉栩嘉将信将疑，拿起筷子，夹了一口面前的烤兔子。

“那你为什么要呆在这里呢？”焉栩嘉吃了一口，何洛洛的厨艺过于纯天然，没有盐，没有孜然，辣椒，兔肉一点味道都没有。

“我在等人啊。”何洛洛似乎并不在意兔子肉没有味道。

“等谁？”焉栩嘉继续问。

“等我的如意郎君啊。”何洛洛放下筷子，瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看焉栩嘉。

“在我们外人来看，你这里是死漠啊，死漠里没有人的，只有妖魔鬼怪，神仙精灵，你的如意郎君是这些么？”焉栩嘉觉得何洛洛这个解释莫名其妙的。

“那我不管。”何洛洛倒是很坦然：“老爷爷说，我的如意郎君呢，早晚会来找我的，也只有他能带我离开这个地方，只要能带我离开这里的，管他是妖魔鬼怪，还是神仙精灵。”

焉栩嘉觉得眼前的这个人，脑子不太好。

“老爷爷是？”两人安静地吃了一会，焉栩嘉又想到一个问题。

“你这个人真的很奇怪唉，老爷爷就是老爷爷啊。”何洛洛感觉语气里都是无奈：“这有什么好问的。”

焉栩嘉觉得自己要窒息了，不知道怎么回答。

“那你把我抓来干什么，哦不对，你的大熊把我救过来，还说我是你的人，是在干什么，准备让我当你的陪嫁侍从么？”焉栩嘉兜兜转转，还是回到了最开始的那个问题。

“你猜啊？”何洛洛冲着焉栩嘉眨了个眼。

“等一下，该不会我就是你等的那个人吧。”焉栩嘉看着冲着自己笑得无比灿烂的何洛洛，本能地向后缩了一下。

“是哎，你怎么知道的，好聪明哦。”何洛洛激动的拉起了焉栩嘉的手。

在干什么？

焉栩嘉此时已经不知道该说什么或者做什么了，如果不是因为何洛洛的小屋是木质的，他觉得自己像是被雷劈了。

“我跟你说啊，我等了你好多年了，不过还好，你还在我好看的时候来了。”何洛洛本来坐在焉栩嘉对面，一下子就坐到了他旁边，要靠在他肩上。

“你怎么知道我就是那个人的？”焉栩嘉此时并不敢动，毕竟何洛洛魔力很强，万一自己惹他不开心了，自己大概率是完了。

“老爷爷跟我说，其他人是没办法进这个地方的，如果哪天有个人进来了，说明他就是我的如意郎君啊。”何洛洛高兴地往焉栩嘉身上蹭，焉栩嘉还在闪躲。

“难怪你昨天见到我就要亲我……”焉栩嘉依然感觉没回过神。

“好啦，从今天起呢，你就是我老公了，我们要好好相处，你不准凶我，知道么？”何洛洛一把扑到焉栩嘉身上，说着就又要亲他。

“我哪敢凶你啊。”焉栩嘉伸出手，一巴掌摁到何洛洛眼上，把他推开了。

“那你为什么不亲我。”何洛洛撅着嘴，像是很生气，跨一步，整个人坐在焉栩嘉大腿上，就要往焉栩嘉脸上亲。

“我除了会亲，还会做别的，很坏很坏的事哦，你确定要喜欢我？”焉栩嘉用胳膊撑住何洛洛的身体，同时侧过头。

“那也只有由你喽，谁让你是上天安排的呢？”何洛洛一把推开焉栩嘉的手，亲了上去。

何洛洛的身体真的很软，但是又很瘦，瘦的感觉只有骨头，但是又软的像是一团棉花糖。

“大姨，我赵让。”赵让敲了敲公寓的门。

“来了。”门内是一个男生的声音。

门打开了，里面站着一个和赵让岁数差不多大，头发有些长的男生。

“给你介绍一下，这是我表哥，赵磊。磊哥，这是我同事，夏之光。”赵让给两人相互介绍了一下。

“你们这是，刚执行任务回来？”赵磊看着赵让的大包和夏之光背上的火炮，问了一句。

“别说了，我们本来去死漠找人，结果突然天黑，然后不知道怎么的就到了魔界，还差点被卫兵以为是魔界的怪物被打死。”赵让进门将包往地上一扔，端起杯子就喝了一大口。

“你们去死漠了？你跟你妈说了没有呀，不要命了，才当十字军没半个月就去死漠。”赵磊给夏之光也递了一杯水，言语里都是担心。

“还行吧，我师父带我们去的，有他在也出不了什么事。”赵让似乎真的很渴，刚才的冰淇淋让他口更干了，他又喝了一大杯水。

“那也够冒险的了啊。”赵磊还是很担心：“你师父呢？”

“这个故事咱们再说吧，绵绵呢，他回来了么？”赵让显然有意闪躲他们在死漠里的遭遇，不太希望家里人知道。

“绵绵出门还没回来吧，也不知道他跑哪去了。”赵磊听起来也很头疼：“他每天也就知道乱跑。”

“他魔法都是那个，你还能不让他跑了。”赵让倒是心很宽：“大姨和姨夫不在么？”

“他们啊，他们出门了。”赵磊看了一眼旁边的夏之光，两人的狼狈已经出卖了他们。

“行。”赵让此时感觉已经休息的差不多了：“刚刚我跟绵绵遇到一个魔力很强的人，那种，我从来没见过的强的人，觉得不放心，你盯着绵绵，别出什么事了。”

“你师父可是魔界守护者，已经是魔界魔力最强的人里排前五了，比他还强么？”赵磊像是开了个玩笑。

赵让跟夏之光对了一个眼神，这才发现一旦对比，就更加可怕。

“我感觉，我师父在他面前，也不算什么。”

赵磊听着，变了脸色。

“总之，这次来找你，是希望你把我送回人界，我们还有任务要完成。”赵让看气氛有些凝固，赶紧说了正事。

赵磊叹了一口气，右手划了一个圈圈，深蓝色的魔法阵随之出现，空气里像是裂了一个缝隙，缝隙里，蓝黑色的光圈带着丝丝白光，像是一个吞噬人的恶魔。

夏之光愣住了，赵让却已经背起了自己的包，准备往裂缝里走。

“小心啊。”赵磊叮嘱了赵让一句。

“嗯嗯，今天没时间看大姨和姨夫了，帮我带个好，然后请他们多帮忙照顾我妈妈一下，谢谢。”赵让说着，消失在了缝隙里。

赵磊看夏之光僵在原地不知所措，心底里也就猜到了大半。

“这就是简单的传送魔法，没事的。”赵磊跟夏之光轻轻的说。

夏之光看了他一眼，还是有些迟疑的，站在传送前。

“麻烦你们好好照顾他，他年纪小，很多时候不懂事，还请你们多担待。”赵磊温柔的笑了笑。

夏之光闭上眼睛，一脚踏进了传送阵。

另一只脚跨出来的时候，他和赵让，都彻底惊呆了。

小镇已经不再是离开时的模样，到处都是尸体，魔法师的，人类的，房屋残存不堪，血液凝固在地上，招来成群的苍蝇。

陨石坑，火药末，破碎的一切，和在西餐厅门口，被整个人冻住，架在空中的翟潇闻。

第十六章 赏金猎人

“接收，战神阿瑞斯。”

火焰在刘也身上燃烧，锻造出黄金的铠甲和锋利的长矛，一簇红缨随风扬动，伴随着大红的披风，挥动长矛，锋角的光芒，砍断了面前怪物的尸体。

“你不是说……”高嘉朗一拳击碎了一个准备偷袭的长鸟状怪物：“不用魔法了么？”

“那也不能……”刘也将长矛遁地，大地向前撕裂，几只怪物哀鸣着掉了下去。

“不能什么？”高嘉朗连续摧毁了几个“蜂巢”，再次回到刘也身边。

“不能光让你一个人出风头。”

刘也靠在高嘉朗背上，越来越多的怪物正在向两人聚集，而且等级要比最开始他们见到的高很多，连身经百战的两人，都陷入了苦战。

“没完没了了。”高嘉朗吐槽了一句。

“可以了，这还只是怪物，你还没遇见妖啊，魔啊，神啊，仙啊什么的，那些才是真的烦人。”刘也跟了一句：“也不知道剩下那几个，现在怎么样了。”

“自求多福吧，不过让他们历练历练，也是好事。”高嘉朗开始蓄力，看来是准备一次性解决。

“历练，你说的好听，拿命历练么。”刘也这边也开始往手上的长矛注入魔力。

“早点解决，去找吧。”高嘉朗浑身开始发光，眼角也有赤红色光，不断冒出。

“一人一边？”

“好。”

高嘉朗张开双臂，能量光柱如同两把镰刀，伴随着冲出的高嘉朗，将半面的怪物全部切割。

另一边，刘也纵身起跳，伴随着落地，能量迅速爆炸，石块带着怪物，塌陷掉落。

“我比你快一点。”高嘉朗身上的光散尽，刘也也变回了正常的样子。

“我知道，我故意的。”刘也眨了一下眼，好像在说别的。

“过分了啊你，那次我紧张了。”高嘉朗明白了刘也的意思。

“昨晚你也紧张了？”刘也从地上揪起一个还没死绝的怪物，开始和它对话。

“也很久了好吧，只是你太久没有了，所以第一次被打开需要适应。”高嘉朗还在嘴硬。

“行了，今晚你再试试，别又紧张了。”刘也扔下那个小怪物：“这一块的也没看见他们。”

“你说，他们会不会已经回去了。”高嘉朗踢了一脚地上的尸体。

“他们怎么回去啊，死漠这么大。”刘也也很无奈，他们已经找了很久，奈何死漠占了这个世界70%的土地，比人界魔界加起来都要大两倍，实在是凶多吉少。

其实刘也也知道，他们大概率已经没有了回来的可能，但是不知道为什么，还是总想试试，万一找到了。

就像在一滩沙子里找一颗小碎钻，虽然很难，但是如果都不去试试，总是心里过不去。

周震南再次醒来的时候，是在一辆车上，浑身酸痛，透过玻璃，窗外的建筑飞一样略过。

前面是一个带着墨镜，穿着长款大衣，带着黑手套的男人，正在开车。

“醒了？”男人侧过头来，问了一句。

周震南本能地缩了缩，摸了摸腰间的扇子，扇子还在，他松了一口气。

“醒了就行。”男人继续开车，似乎没有要理周震南的意思。

“你是……”周震南小声问。

“我叫姚琛，是张颜齐的朋友。”姚琛打了一下方向盘，转了个弯。

“张颜齐呢？”周震南这才回到之前的记忆，一下子惊慌地扒住了座椅。

“你放心，他没事，现在在医院，我不是正在带你去看他么？”姚琛嘴角轻轻扬了扬。

“哦，那就好。”周震南这才放下心来。

“也是奇怪，他都伤成那个鬼样子了，也不知道是怎么救回来的，医生说，是当时他体内的器官和大部分的伤口都被冻住了，所以即使被打穿了，也没有大失血，也没有伤及器官，都是些皮外伤，手术连半个小时都没做到，我当时看到差点以为他要死了，真是吓人有一套。”姚琛简单的讲了一下张颜齐的情况。

周震南想到了那时铺天盖地的冰冻魔法，没想到，居然是那魔法，反而拯救了张颜齐，不由得释怀地笑了出来。

“你笑什么，你都睡三天了，也是挺能睡的。”姚琛回头说了周震南一句。

“什么，我睡这么久了么？”周震南觉得有些不可思议。

“当时找到你们的时候，我以为你是趴在他身上的什么尸体，但是呢，你们俩就死死地牵着，掰都掰不开，我一摸你还有温度，以为你也受伤了，结果送去给医生检查，医生说你只是睡着了，白花了一次检查费，儿科很贵的。”姚琛继续说。

“我当时还以为，我跟他，都会死呢。”周震南听到这里，羞红了脸。

“是啊，我也以为你们都会死，结果一个只是冻着了，另一个困了，也是绝了。”姚琛将两只手趴在方向盘上。

从车窗往前看，似乎来到了一个相对不那么破败的城市，人来人往，倒有些繁华的模样，不似那个边境小镇那样荒凉破败。

“待会我去接他出院，然后回公会，你要不要去？”

“不回家么？”

“这辆车就是我跟张颜齐的家。”

“那公会呢？”

“就是个接任务的地方罢了。”

“你们以后带上我吧。”

“你能干嘛？”

“反正你们要带上我，张颜齐答应过我的。”

“你没有要回去的地方么？”

“那里，不知道能不能回去了。”

目光在周震南眼睛里逐渐淡掉，那个只生活了两天的小据点，翟潇闻，焉栩嘉，夏之光，刘也，还有曾经生活过的那个小镇，他好不容易才从魔界跑出来，找到一个觉得可以停留的地方，却很快就被摧毁。

“你是反抗军吧。”姚琛突然问周震南。

“是吧，但是现在应该不是了。”周震南默默回答。

“既然是反抗军，就做你该做的事情去啊，赏金猎人这种东西，在刀尖上生活，在刀尖上挣钱，四海为家，自私自利，残暴低俗，不适合你们这种人的，况且，你也就是小孩子。”姚琛有些语重心长的说。

“赏金猎人也挺好的，有时候，四海为家，就不容易被找到了，是吧？”周震南靠在车窗玻璃上，车窗外有家玩具店，店门口站着一个小男孩，他盯着货架上的一只金色的狮子，看了好久，却好像迟迟都没有进去的意思。

“什么，远古魔法？”老者看到回来时狼狈不堪的爱莲娜，不由得更加生气。

“是的，除了那个会用卡牌的，还有一个不明的魔法源，我感觉应该是能够操控星体的一种魔法。”爱莲娜已经被吓得眼泪横流。

“高嘉朗不也在那个镇子上么，他没有帮忙么？”老者来回踱步，似乎十分焦虑。

“没有看到他。”爱莲娜禀报：“而且，要是知道他在那个镇上，我们也不敢轻易去攻打啊，万一露馅了。”

“提到这里我才生气。”老者气不过，伸手打了爱莲娜一巴掌。

“付大人息怒，既然高嘉朗不在，那倒反而是好事，我想，当前地下计划和反抗军搅在了一起，倒不如一起，去收整了才好。”旁边站出来一个穿着精致的男人。

“地下计划……”爱莲娜嘴唇哆嗦：“我想起来了，他们说，有个小孩来着。”

“那你也没抓回来？”老者听到“小孩”，转头，脸色铁青地问爱莲娜。

“可能只是一个普通小孩呢，我……我当时没在意。”爱莲娜这才知道自己又犯了一个错。

“行了，别说了，你就是个废物。”老者气的有些头疼：“这次，夏木，你带着爱莲娜一起去吧，把这件事解决清楚，同时不要让高嘉朗看到，把他带回来。”

“是。”站出来的男人将手放到胸前，鞠了一躬，手上的十三骑士戒指滑着晶莹的光。

小剧场 何焉悦色 有个帅哥要送怎么办

“这就是你说的，很坏的事么？”

何洛洛被焉栩嘉摁倒在狭小的床上，身体的距离大概只有几厘米，焉栩嘉的心跳，何洛洛都能听见。

“是的，你现在后悔还来的及哦。”焉栩嘉试探着，解开了何洛洛胸前的第一颗扣子。

“你脱我衣服干什么，书上说了，脱我衣服的是坏人。”何洛洛一下子警觉了起来。

“对啊，我是坏人啊，所以要做坏事啊，怎么样，有没有很后悔。”焉栩嘉听到这句话，反而松了一口气。

“等一下，你说的坏事，不会是做爱吧。”何洛洛脸不红心不跳地将这句话扔了出来。

焉栩嘉尴尬地白了脸。

“哥，咱们一般不这么直接地把这句话说出来。”

“不是，我还在想这件事呢，书上说了，情侣最好的爱就是做爱，这不是坏事啊。”何洛洛拍了拍焉栩嘉的脸：“你说要做坏事，我还以为是什么呢，你不早说是要做爱啊。”

焉栩嘉觉得自己很窒息，那种可以把刚刚亲吻萌生出的性欲完全杀死的窒息。

“算了算了，我出去找个石板睡了。”焉栩嘉翻过身。

“不行，都说要做了，当然要做完。”何洛洛一把拉住焉栩嘉的胳膊，不知道哪里来的力气，将焉栩嘉一把扯到床上，趴在了他身上。

“我要是不做，你还能硬上不成。”何洛洛坐在焉栩嘉腰上，屁股正好顶在他肉棒上，磨蹭几下，焉栩嘉已经不争气的硬了。

“怎么不可以，我说了，你也是我的，你要听我的。”何洛洛说着开始自己脱衣服。

衬衫，裤子，内裤，袜子……就像下了一场暴风雨，迅速光着身子跳回了焉栩嘉身上。

纤细的身材，柔和的白月牙色，该丰满的地方又一个不差，微微隆起的胸部，两颗小草莓泛着粉红色。

脱掉了衣服，何洛洛似乎也感觉焉栩嘉的异样。

“你下面不是勃起了么，还说不要。”何洛洛说着，又拿屁股蹭了蹭。

“哥，算我求你，咱们能不直接把名词说出来么？”眼前的何洛洛，焉栩嘉一时也不知道该看还是不该看。

“我不是你哥，我是你老婆，你要么喊我老婆，要么喊我洛洛，老哥来哥去的，一点情侣的样子都没有。”何洛洛霸道的解开了焉栩嘉的裤子。

本来焉栩嘉战斗时就只穿和服，现在倒好，一扒拉，全都下来了。

“好了，是你进来，还是我吃下去。”何洛洛坐在焉栩嘉腰上，像是完全不知道接下来要发生什么。

“很疼的，特别你还第一次。”焉栩嘉全身泛成了粉红色，他还是第一次遇上这种事。

“不管，来吧，你不来我自己动了。”何洛洛转了个身，把后面露给焉栩嘉。

“好的好的，我马上进去还不行么。”

“这还差不多，你小心点啊，不要弄疼我。”

本章所有致敬/玩梗/彩蛋

刘也的接收魔法之前说过了，是致敬《妖精的尾巴》的米拉珍妮，这里的神我用了古希腊神话体系，之后的变身还有很多，慢慢看。  
绵绵，这个你们应该也都懂，是赵让的兔子，魔法致敬漫威的快银  
何焉悦色这一段依然很大一段致敬了《大话西游》


	5. Chapter 5

When "I" become "We", we wil all be stronger.

第十七章 人间喜剧

“这个，应该是爱莲娜小姐的绝对零度。”赵让轻轻摸了一下冻住翟潇闻的冰块，若有所思。

回到小镇的赵让跟夏之光已经将被冰架子支起来的翟潇闻取了下来，但是翟潇闻依然被冻在一个冰块里，闭着眼睛。虽然有生命体征，但却完全没有任何意识，两人也不敢轻举妄动，生怕用错了方法，出了什么问题。

“那还有什么办法么？”

夏之光的嗓子有些哑了，他已经发过一阵疯了，大声喊翟潇闻的名字也好，用拳头砸，用热水泡，用火烤也好，所有的傻事做一遍，却怎么都没办法救出他的爱人。

所有的意志力，耐心，甚至自己的生存欲，全都跟着翟潇闻身上的温度，一起降到了冰点。

“我不知道，爱莲娜也是十三骑士之一，这个魔法叫绝对零度，或许朗哥知道怎么破解。”

提到高嘉朗，赵让的眼神再次黯淡下来。

这趟死漠之旅，无论发生了什么，都给他的心造成了不小的创伤。

但是，让他更不能接受的，则是面前已经完全不成样子的小镇。

夏之光甚至都不需要解释什么，赵让就已经知道了发生的一切。

会使用魔法的人类，周围人见到他们时惶恐的表情，老板娘所说的一切奇怪的话，焉栩嘉莫名的敌意……曾经的一切都有了解释。

眼前被摧毁的小镇，到处堆着的尸体，不省人事的翟潇闻，空气里魔界特有的雏菊花味道……一切就像一场黑色幽默，彻底摧毁了他的信仰。

翟潇闻不知道还能不能醒过来，他们还弄丢了焉栩嘉，刘也和高嘉朗。

曾经那个被抓的小男孩的故事，又有多少真，多少假呢？

赵让丢下夏之光，独自一人回到那晚居住的旅店，他还没来得及按高嘉朗说的，给老板娘将房间恢复原样，这里就已经变成了一片废墟。

烧焦到一半的木头，石墙上黑色的印记，散落一地的砖头上盖着没烧完的布料，赵让拿出一把铲子，挖了一会，找到了几块石头压着的，老板娘的尸体。

一滴眼泪从脸庞划过，滴在完全僵硬的尸体上。

“其实，我们不怨你们的，我也是去了一趟魔界才知道，其实你们中的大多数人，也不知道我们的生活，你们也被骗了，无知者无罪，你不要太伤心了。”

背后是夏之光颤抖的声音，试图给赵让，也给自己一点安慰。

“可是，为什么呢？”

“人不都是这样嘛，你们不也是人么？能力会使人变得贪婪和可怕，这一切很难避免。”

淡灰色的法阵在赵让身下出现，不断扩大，伴随着巨大的魔力波动，赵让发丝和衣摆都在轻轻摆动，光芒打在赵让下颌角上，他闭着眼睛，仿佛在调用自己所有的力气。

法阵越扩越大，以旅店为核心，迅速扩展到整座小镇。

“赵让，你疯了么？”夏之光意识到有些不对。

“对不起，是我们对不起大家。”赵让轻轻笑了一下：“就让我，做一点事赎罪吧。”

法阵收缩，光芒黯淡，魔力波动消失，赵让失去了意识，倒在了地上。

伴随着赵让倒下的声音，被破坏的墙壁重新被砌起，被烧掉的树木重新郁郁葱葱，碎掉的玻璃被拼起，断掉的房梁被支起……这座边塞小镇，恢复了原来的模样。

所有的一切，都变回了曾经的样子，甚至变得更好。

只是，这里不再有那些曾经生活在这里的人。

“这个魔力！”高嘉朗瞪大了眼睛，回头看了一眼刘也。

“应该没错，是从东面传来的。”刘也点点头，背后张开一对米色的翅膀，向东面飞去，高嘉朗紧随其后。

两个人落地时，小镇里一个人都没有，像是一座鬼城。

匆忙回到西餐厅，才看见已经浑身疲态的夏之光，躺在沙发上的赵让，和冻在一边的翟潇闻。

“你们回来了。”夏之光像是找到了父母的迷路小孩，含着眼泪，一把抱住了刘也。

高嘉朗还一脸懵，但是刘也已经大概猜到了发生的事情。

只是，他还不太清楚，现在是不是一个足够好的时机。

如果高嘉朗跟他们站在一边，对他们来说无疑是质的飞跃，但是他也很了解高嘉朗，一旦高嘉朗知道了事情的真相，第一件事必然是回魔界与高层对质，而对质的结果，他没法打保票。

“剩下的人呢？”

刘也决定不提，直到高嘉朗来问，或者他自己发现。

“周震南不知道去哪里了，焉栩嘉当时在死漠里，我们分开了。”夏之光抽了抽鼻子，哽咽的说到。

“好了，别哭了，一个大男人，多大点事。”刘也拍了拍夏之光的肩：“既然回来了，就先好好休息休息，这一趟是我的不对，不该让你们去冒那么大的险，后续的事情，我来处理就好。”

夏之光拿袖子擦了擦眼睛，点点头。

刘也回头看了一眼高嘉朗，高嘉朗脸色铁青，似乎心情很不好。

“没事，他就是魔力用完了，休息一阵就好了。”

刘也知道他并不是在担心赵让，但是却只能先拿这句话打个掩护。

“周震南是谁？”

只是，高嘉朗似乎并不吃刘也这一套。

“还有，到底发生了什么，为什么翟潇闻会中爱莲娜的魔法，小镇里的人呢，赵让魔法为什么会耗尽，你给我一个解释。”

“我一直跟你在一起，你问我，我怎么知道。”

刘也尽量回避着问题，像一个心虚的小孩。

高嘉朗转头，锐利的目光死死盯着夏之光，夏之光似乎很想说话，但是刘也咳嗽了一声，他也只是低着头，沉默不语。

“瞒着我是吧，那我自己去问。”

高嘉朗没好气的说了一句，一把背起沙发上的赵让，消失在了天空中。

刘也站在门口，望着天空中远去的高嘉朗，眼神里，一时不知道是什么样复杂的情绪。

“也哥，咱们现在怎么办？”夏之光抽了抽鼻子，尽力平复了自己的情绪。

“闻闻没事的，爱莲娜的绝对零度只能封存人，解开后就好了，不会对他造成伤害，至于怎么解，就要看他会不会回来了。”

刘也低着头，一时有些怅然若失，像是丢了魂。他感到一阵强烈的无力感，那种面对宿命，面对未知，深深的无力感。

“然后嘉嘉和南南，我们只能自求多福了。”

“那他们还有可能活着么？”

夏之光去了一趟死漠，他明白那个地方的可怕，失踪的焉栩嘉，无论是被困住，还是和他们一样被送到了魔界，结果都不会太好。

“不知道。”刘也觉得很累，一把瘫在沙发上，双手扶着额头，近乎绝望的说：“你先把和总部的通信恢复吧。”

“也哥，如果他们回不来了，我们怎么办？”

城市的医院看起来很干净整洁，少数的几个魔法师在长廊里穿梭，出入各个房间，空气里弥漫着一股刺鼻的橘子味。

姚琛牵着周震南的手，走在长廊里，像是大哥带着弟弟，来医院探望生病的父母。

而走廊尽头那一间，就是张颜齐住的地方。

狭小的房间里摆了八张床，不知道的还以为进了宿舍。姚琛拉着周震南，到倒数第三张床前，被子被掀起来，发黄的床单上有很多褶皱，床上没有人。

“他人呢？”周震南问姚琛。

“不知道，上厕所去了吧。”姚琛摘下墨镜和手套，随手扔到柜子上，顺便拿起旁边果篮里的一个苹果，从包里抽出一把小刀，开始削苹果皮。

“你们挺有钱的嘛，还吃水果。”

“不挣钱的话，谁干赏金猎人这种脏活累活。”姚琛回答的十分理所当然，

“说的也是，住得起医院，买的起枪和子弹，现在还吃得起水果，赏金猎人也挺好的。”周震南坐在床上，一对小短腿，来回晃着。

等了大概十分钟，姚琛还没把苹果削好。

“雕一个苹果都比你快。”周震南的吐槽虽迟但到。

这时，门口出现了一个熟悉的身影。张颜齐腰上缠着绷带，带着一只眼的白色眼罩，拎着一盒炒面，大摇大摆地回来了。

“睡醒了？”周震南还没说话，张颜齐先开口了。

“睡醒了。”周震南也不知道是没好气，还是激动兴奋，笑着回了一句。

“那就行。”张颜齐将炒面放到旁边的柜子上，周震南给他让了让位子，好让他坐下。

“你也是真够拼的，徒手打魔法师，也不怕真死了。”

“死了就死了呗，老天要我死，我还能在天堂门口跟大天使说，我没活够不成。”

“你还真是脸大，你这种人怎么去天堂，下地狱去见黑白无常吧。”

“怎么，天堂地狱还不是一个神仙体系。”

“哦，也是，那你还是去见撒旦吧。”

“撒旦不就坐在我面前么。”

“你才撒旦。”

“我可没办法给世界关灯。”

“行了，别拌嘴了，一起死过的人了，也好意思。”姚琛终于削好了苹果，递给了张颜齐，却被周震南一把夺过去，张开小嘴，咬了一“大口”。

酸甜的汁水在唇齿间迸发，苹果的清香像是早晨的空气。

“抢病人的东西你也好意思哦。”

“你之前说的话我可都记着呢。”

第十八章 芳草连天

光透过木质的小窗户，带着松果的味道，探进房间里。

焉栩嘉揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼躺在他旁边，还在熟睡的何洛洛。

被子盖在身上，只露出半截玉臂，柔和的皮肤光泽十分温暖。

焉栩嘉起身来，穿好了衣服，站在窗户边，伸了一个懒腰。

昨晚太疯狂了，他到现在都有点没缓过来。

他摸了摸锁骨上那颗金色的五角星，窗外的大熊看到他，冲他咆哮了一声。

“干嘛，是你把我带回来的，还能怪我？”焉栩嘉理直气壮地跟乐乐讲。

大熊仿佛能听懂他说的话，转头就爬走了。

“嘉嘉！”

何洛洛还是醒了，一把从后面抱住了焉栩嘉，腿盘在他腰间，整个人爬到了他身上。

焉栩嘉表情像是撞了鬼。

“昨晚好棒啊，果然像书上说的那么舒服唉。”

“你真的不疼么？”

“开始挺疼的，但是后来就不疼了。”

“不疼就行。”

“那今晚还要嘛？”

“我觉得……”

“好的，我愿意，我可以。”

何洛洛似乎并没有给焉栩嘉选择的权利，抢答完后，从他身上跳下来，穿着一身乱糟糟的睡衣就冲出了门。

焉栩嘉想洗脸，发现这里既没有毛巾，也没有盆子和水，更别提刷牙了。

透过窗户，何洛洛很自然地从树架上拿出一大包洗漱工具，就着门口一条小溪，就开始洗漱。

“有我的么？”焉栩嘉也出了小木屋，凑到何洛洛旁边。

“这是乐乐每个月拿给我的，不知道有没有你的唉。”何洛洛嘴上还有牙膏泡沫。

“你们森林野人也刷牙洗脸啊，我以为你们都靠日月精华生活呢？”焉栩嘉觉得眼前的场景十分搞笑。

“妖魔鬼怪神仙精灵，都分爱干净不爱干净的嘛，更何况我们人呢，你说是吧，那间是浴室，你应该在外面也会用吧。”何洛洛指了指木屋旁边的一个小房间。

“你……你哪里来的电呢？”焉栩嘉大吃一惊。

“喏。”何洛洛又指向另一个方向，小溪上游，有一台很大的水车。

“你们这森林野人比我们外面活得都精致。”焉栩嘉忍不住吐槽了一句。

“提到浴室，要不今晚我们就在浴室里，两个人一起泡澡，顺便做爱吧。”何洛洛漱了一下口。

焉栩嘉抖了一下，这怕不是个黄色小说。

自然森林，小木屋，各种设备一应俱全，还有一个又漂亮身材又好的老婆，每天什么都不用干，还可以享受到高质量的性生活。

这是在干嘛？

焉栩嘉有一瞬间觉得，自己可能在那场黑暗后死掉了，然后灵魂飞到了天堂。

场景过于诡异，焉栩嘉搓了一把脸，让自己尽量保持清醒。

“洛洛，我问你一个问题啊，我们，什么时候离开这里啊？”焉栩嘉小声说道。

何洛洛一下停住了手上的动作，仿佛时间静止了。

“随时都可以啊。”

何洛洛扑起一捧水，洒在脸上，睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠，在清晨的光下分外动人。

“我在这里等你，就是等你带我离开这里。”

“为什么，是这里生活不好么？”

“不是，是因为这就是我的宿命啊，等到你，然后你带我去看外面的世界，我们一起经历所有的的事。”

“如果你真的不想离开的话，我们也可以一直呆在这里的。”

“如果我真的不想离开，我为什么要找你呢？”

焉栩嘉第一次看到何洛洛认真的样子，面色凝重，瞬间褪去了所有的，孩子般的稚气。

“可是，外面很危险，而且我，也是在刀锋上行走的。”

“我不管，既然是你，你的一切我都接受。”

何洛洛拿毛巾擦了擦脸，然后将整个洗漱包递给了焉栩嘉。

“Ice-蔷薇花园！”

冰造的蔷薇花，迅速蔓延，带着尖锐的刺，触碰，便是穿心而过。

高嘉朗面不改色，甚至都没有闪避，一圈锤在向他生长而来的冰块上，爱莲娜的魔法瞬间变成无数的冰渣碎片。

“够了么？”

高嘉朗全身发着赤红色的光，走到已经气喘吁吁的爱莲娜面前，头都不愿意低一下。

“可以回答我的问题了么？”

爱莲娜嘶吼一声，手中生成一把尖锐的冰刀，猛地刺向高嘉朗。

高嘉朗依然没有闪躲，甚至没有还手，爱莲娜的冰，在触碰到高嘉朗身体的那一刻，再次碎成无数的冰渣。

“这就是，十三骑士之首的实力。”

爱莲娜在心中默念，瞪大了眼睛，死死地盯着高嘉朗，心中纵然有一万个不甘，在他面前，都显得什么都不是。

“你是骑士是因为你比别人强，我是骑士是因为最高只能是骑士，这么简单的道理还没明白么。”高嘉朗一把捏住爱莲娜的脖子，将她整个提了起来。

爱莲娜挣扎着，试图通过捏住高嘉朗的胳膊冰冻住他，但是无论怎么尝试，高嘉朗身上像是有一个刀枪不入的盔甲，任何魔法都没有办法生效。

“我问你，你现在能回答我的问题了么？”高嘉朗加大了手腕上的力气，爱莲娜脸色已经由红变白，仿佛下一秒，就会彻底窒息。

地上突然生出一支粗壮的树干，高嘉朗意识到不好，起身飞起，却发现，爱莲娜整个人已经被树干贯穿，挣扎了几下，失去了生命。

高嘉朗落地，一拳锤在地上，巨大的震动波打断了周围所有的遮挡物。

“夏木，你来掺和什么。”高嘉朗脸色铁青，看来，这其中真的有他不知道的故事。

“她不够格，也没有完成执政官的任务，我只是按照律法处置了而已。”

一棵树木缓缓移动，逐渐幻化成人形，夏木身穿西装，带着白手套，风度翩翩的出现了。

“如果她真的犯了什么事，交给人民法庭，他们自然有定夺，律法里可没有规定你可以滥用私刑。”高嘉朗攒了攒拳头，准备收拾下一个。

“是么，你真的相信这些么。”夏木笑了笑，周围原本被高嘉朗打倒的树木，纷纷再次生长起来，原本的荒土平地，也变成了一片绿草。

“你这又是何必？”高嘉朗冷笑一声：“说按律法的是你，不尊重律法的也是你。”

“你真的需要那个答案么？”夏木突然闪到高嘉朗身后，轻轻说了一句。

高嘉朗猛地回头，却发现夏木已经消失。

“对吧，你不需要，你早已经有了答案，只是你自己不愿意相信，十三骑士，大部分的十字军，每天在做的事，你真的不知道么？”夏木又闪到了旁边的树上。

“你早就知道十字军在拿人类做实验，你也早就知道所谓正义的十字军，一直在对人类进行各种没有理由的屠杀，你也早就知道，你帮忙打下的那些星球，都成了殖民地，上面的外星生物，都苦不堪言。”夏木回到了最初的位子。

“但是你还是装作不知道，装给付大人，装给其他的骑士，装给执政官，皇帝和皇后，甚至装到最后，你自己都信了。”夏木冷笑一声：“你享受着能力带给你的暴力美学，享受着所有人对你的仰望和尊敬，但是同时又不愿意承担这一切的阴暗面，用一句古话怎么说来着，当了婊子还要立牌坊。”

高嘉朗头痛欲裂，身上的魔力在随着愤怒膨胀。

“对吧，你其实可以再装下去的，装作什么都不知道，那你为什么不装了呢？”夏木又一次出现在高嘉朗身后。

能量炸裂，高嘉朗周围如同核弹爆炸，瞬间将一切移平，留下一个巨大的坑。

“天下没有不透风的墙，除非墙已经透风了，但是墙内的人，假装没有看见。”

夏木化作无数落叶，声音随着风，一切消失了。

高嘉朗跪倒在原地，身上的光芒散尽，仿佛变成了一个一无所有的普通人。

第十九章 生命之歌

“洛洛，你会魔法么？”

“会。”

何洛洛盯着焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉突然感觉自己仿佛失去了身体的控制权，一步一步地，向何洛洛走去，然后，亲了上去。

牙膏的味道是百香果和薄荷，苦中，带着一点微微的酸甜。

亲了可能有三四分钟，焉栩嘉才终于感觉到，自己能够操控自己的身体了，连忙后退几步。

“什么情况？”焉栩嘉一脸惊慌。

“这就是我的魔法啊。”何洛洛笑着回答。

“这是什么。”焉栩嘉好像明白了，为什么所有人都在找他。

“老爷爷说，这个叫做Order（绝对命令），大概就是，我可以给生物施加命令，而且，一旦被我命令过一次，就会永远听我的啦。”何洛洛得意的解释道。

焉栩嘉摸了摸锁骨上的金色五角星，咽了一口口水。

“都需要你亲一下，给一个烙印么？”焉栩嘉问道。

“怎么了，吃醋了？”何洛洛仿佛很激动：“你放心，不用的啦，那个五角星呢，只是我的魔法有时候不会生效，我知道你是我的如意郎君，所以多加了一道指令。”

焉栩嘉觉得有点腿软，这个魔法，实在是过于无敌了。

“好了，我们收拾收拾，准备离开这里吧。”

自从听说了焉栩嘉要带他离开后，何洛洛兴奋地像是幼儿园要去春游，各种收拾东西，这个如梦奇地一般的小森林，他似乎毫无留恋感。

焉栩嘉本来就是被带来的，所以什么都没带，只能帮着何洛洛去收拾，但是，感觉要离开，也不知道要带些什么。

何洛洛最后收了一个包，里面七七八八装了一大堆东西，都架在了乐乐身上。

“走吧。”何洛洛激动地牵起了焉栩嘉的手。

“走吧。”焉栩嘉也不知道前面究竟有什么，当下，能回去，就一切都还好说。

森林所覆盖的范围并不多，就像在玻璃罩里的花园，走了没有二十分钟，就看到了边界。

所有的草也好，树也好，都在边界停止生长，边界之外，就是无尽的死漠。

“准备好了么？”焉栩嘉回过头，问何洛洛。

“嗯嗯。”何洛洛坚定的点点头，后面的乐乐也跟着吠了一声。

迈过这一步，也许就再也没法回头了。

边界似乎有一层薄薄的魔法结界，何洛洛轻轻触碰了一下，依然像以往一样，被电了一下。

可是焉栩嘉，出入非常自如，乐乐也是。

“还是不行么，不应该啊。”何洛洛带着哭腔说到：“老爷爷明明说，其他生物是进不来的，只有你可以进来，也只有你可以带我出去。”

焉栩嘉也懵了，他来回穿梭着，魔法结界在他那里，完全不存在，却像一个牢笼，牢牢地困住了何洛洛。

何洛洛一把瘫在地上，眼泪止不住地流。

焉栩嘉有些不敢相信，他随手揪起旁边的一只小妖，往森林里一扔，果然被结界弹开了。

何洛洛没有说错，那为什么自己明明可以进出，却不能将何洛洛带出来呢？

“没事没事，我们再等等好不好，总会有办法的。”焉栩嘉试了几次后，跑进去抱住了何洛洛。

“那你不能走。”何洛洛埋在焉栩嘉怀里，眼泪哭湿了前襟。

“我不走，而且， 我也走不了啊，你的魔法那么厉害。”焉栩嘉轻轻抚摸了何洛洛的头。

“你答应我了，不准反悔。”何洛洛还在哭，带着原本期待的自由被粉碎的绝望。

“我答应你，我答应你。”焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛，嘴里还在不断安慰他。

忽然，他发现，这个结界颜色，好像有点熟悉。

虽然结界是轻轻的雾状，但是，还是能看出来，是淡淡的红色，像是血，却在冷红中带着点粉红色。

“原来如此。”焉栩嘉嘴角轻轻上扬，放开了何洛洛。

“怎么了？”何洛洛被突然放开，有些奇怪，瞪着那双漂亮的泪眼，问焉栩嘉。

“我知道怎么带你出去了。”

“真的么？”

“真的。”

焉栩嘉摆摆手，示意何洛洛退后。

焉栩嘉握住了自己的那把长刀，开始蓄力。

缠在长刀上的纸带，开始随着魔力的生发而飘动，逐渐剥离。

长刀散发出的，正是结界那股，带着妖意的冷红色。

“洛洛，你准备好了么，准备好跟我一起面对外面的一切了么？”焉栩嘉又把这个问题问了一遍。

“嗯嗯。”何洛洛点点头，看着眼前发光的焉栩嘉，崇拜的眼神从眼角升起。

“九段，不惧戴天。”

焉栩嘉大吼一声，手中的长刀带着一道红光，砍在了结界之上。

风吹动树叶，哗啦哗啦的，焉栩嘉将剑杵在原地，低着头，喘着气。

“啪啦……”“刺啦……”

就像是碎掉的玻璃，结界从刀口，开始一点点碎裂，并不断蔓延下去，直到整个花园，如同碎掉了外面的保护罩，淡红色的魔力结晶，像雪花一样落下。

何洛洛伸出手来，试图用手接住那些碎片，碎片却在落到手上那一刻消逝，抬头看天，他这才发现，天上那一轮月亮，并非红色，而是皎洁的白色。

“这把刀叫红樱，是一把专门杀妖的刀。”焉栩嘉将刀收回腰间，白色的印纸重新裹上刀刃。

“我想，大概是谁将你封印在了这里，等的，也就是这把刀的主人。”

暴露在死漠里的花园，被地底窜出的各种各样的生物，迅速吞噬，就像是饿久了的野兽看到肥美的肉，那里的一切，树木，蘑菇，草丛，花朵，都成了他们的晚餐。

何洛洛一脸惶恐的，看着曾经自己生活的地方逐渐消失，他想要回头，却被焉栩嘉拦住了。

伴随着花园的消失，脚下的土地也开始剧烈的晃动起来，就如同上次将众人分开的那样，地动山摇，肆意拉扯着死漠上的每一个人。

焉栩嘉牵住了何洛洛，这次，他不想再弄丢一次了。

好在这次，天没有黑，他们能看得清彼此。

“嘉嘉，发生了什么？”何洛洛满脸的惶恐，紧紧地靠在焉栩嘉怀里。

“死漠会移动啊，这不是你告诉我的嘛。”焉栩嘉回答。

何洛洛翻了一个白眼，本次撒娇卖弱宣布失败。

“可能是老爷爷来了吧，我要走了，他应该也舍不得我。”何洛洛恢复了正经。

焉栩嘉有些紧张，这个何洛洛经常提的老爷爷，不知道究竟是何方神圣，但是听起来，应该不是一个普通的人。

天地还在轰隆移动，仿佛随时可能塌陷下去，焉栩嘉握住手里的红樱，随时准备面对潜在的危险。

大地开裂，大量的怪物从裂缝里摔落，原本何洛洛生活的花园，犹如沧海桑田一般，化成了无尽的沙尘。

沙尘中央，缓缓走来了一个提着长灯的白须老人。

刚好走到一条裂缝面前，深邃的黑暗，将二人隔开。

焉栩嘉已经拔剑，但是却被何洛洛拦住了。

“洛洛，要走了么？”老人开口，带着温柔的慈爱。

“嗯，爷爷，我等到他了，要走了。”何洛洛回答。

“知道了，虽然早晚会有这一天的，但是……唉，爷爷还是舍不得你啊。”老人抬起长灯，灯光照在对面的焉栩嘉脸上，焉栩嘉被晃的拿手挡住了眼睛。

“没事，洛洛会经常回来看您的。”何洛洛拍着胸脯保证。

“行了，知道了，爷爷相信你。”老人将长灯丢到对面，长灯里，各种各样的光，像是无数的灵魂，向焉栩嘉的那把妖刀里涌去，而焉栩嘉，也随着光的飞入，开始近乎挣扎的嘶吼，仿佛中了邪。

“爷爷，这是……”何洛洛看到痛苦不已的焉栩嘉，连忙回头问。

“小孩，我不知道你是从哪里找到这把刀的，但是今天，我就把洛洛托付给你了。这样的刀，一共有八把，红色的是妖，黑色的是魔，蓝色的是鬼，紫色的是怪，黄色的是神，粉色的是仙，绿色的是精，白色的是人，这剩下的七把，我都给你了，你要好好使用，用来保护洛洛，保护你应该保护的东西，知道了么？”

长灯回到老人手中，焉栩嘉感受到强大的魔力注入了自己的身体里，一时遭不住，用刀柱在地上，才勉强保持平衡。

“明白了，我会保护好他的。”焉栩嘉大喘着气，断断续续地说。

“谢谢爷爷。”何洛洛感受到了焉栩嘉魔力的变强，激动的像是个孩子。

“我已经把你们送到了人界边缘，走过去，便是人界，之后的事，就靠你们自己去经历了。”老人转身，准备离开。

眼前便是人界，依旧如以往破败，建筑里，只是隐隐约约有些许的灯光。

“洛洛，最后一句话，记住，你，即是死漠。”

第二十章 反抗集结

“去哪？”姚琛坐在驾驶座上，问上车的周震南和张颜齐。

“操控动物的奇妙少年，听说几个大魔法师去魔界找了，我们就算了吧，换一个任务。”张颜齐坐在副驾上，扣上了安全带。

“那你看看这个，四万银币，剿灭塔里安的山匪，可以么？”姚琛给张颜齐递过去一张纸。

“这年头赏金猎人都开始剿匪了？”坐在后排正中央的周震南吐槽了一句：“人界的警察就真的不干事呗。”

“行了，剿匪已经算是很轻松的任务了，总不会遇到会魔法的，或者要去死漠之类的吧。”张颜齐将那张纸递给周震南：“4万，还不错，够把这一趟的医药费给挣回来了。”

“你们可不止花了四万。”姚琛补了一句：“这医院很贵的，又是检查又是手术，还有床位费，可是差点连家底都住进去了。”

“那能怎么办，总不能让我们俩去死吧。”张颜齐打开前置抽屉，开始翻别的案子，经过这一趟，他们确实穷了。

“要不这个吧，我看这个悬赏100万呢，肯定够了。”周震南趴在两个座椅之间，偶尔看到一个数字，六个零，他没看错。

“100万，这种任务我们的水平可接不了。”姚琛看都没看，就一口回绝了。

“前往班杨的地下古墓，寻找古墓里的魔法原石。”张颜齐念出了任务名称。

“班杨，不就在你们被追杀的那个小镇旁边么？”姚琛回答。

“班杨不是重点，古墓是重点，我觉得还是算了，看起来不好搞。”周震南听到这个任务，一下子吓得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我倒觉得，可以试一试，我们之前也不是没去过古墓，而且现在有你的魔法，肯定更容易。”张颜齐感觉自己的眼睛钉在那六个了零上。

“我谢谢你，我自己都不知道怎么用这玩意，那次纯属偶然好么。”周震南无力吐槽。

“反正我要死的时候，你肯定会用的。”张颜齐猥琐的笑了笑：“决定了，就这个了。”

“你……”周震南一下子红了脸：“你还说醒来会爱我的，现在都不听我的，哪里爱我了？”

“我说的是下辈子。”张颜齐回头扮了个鬼脸：“这不是，还没到下辈子嘛。”

“你……”周震南一时不知道怎么回。

“好了，要吵下去吵。”姚琛中止了两人的对话，调转了一个方向，向班杨驶去。 

“豪哥，我哥回来了，你要不要去看看他。”

任豪本来正在做饭，被忽然出现的绵绵吓了一大跳。

“他任务执行完啦？”任豪继续切着手中的白菜。

“嗯嗯，魔力都用完了，回来睡了一天呢。”绵绵激动地回答。

“他是造了座城市么，能把魔力用完？”任豪听着绵绵的话，笑了出来：“你等等我啊，我待会跟你一起去看他。”

“不知道，反正他好笨的，哥哥你劝劝他，下次不要这么费劲了，我们说话他不听，你说他他说不定会听的。”绵绵很认真地讲。

“你这话，你们说的他都不听，我说的他怎么会听呢？”任豪将切好的白菜丢了一把盐，放进冰箱，然后洗了洗手，打开了一个传送门。

“听绵绵说，你把自己魔力用完了？”任豪看躺在床上的赵让，笑着问了一句。

“没有，你听他瞎说，就是去了一趟死漠，有点累而已。”赵让脸红地挠挠头。

“死漠，那里很危险吧。”

任豪看到旁边的水壶，拿起来给赵让倒了杯水。

“还行吧，我师父很厉害，虽然后来有些挫折，但是我们也都回来了。”赵让接过杯子，喝了一口：“就是有个朋友现在还没找到，另一个朋友被冻住了。”

“冻住了？”任豪很好奇地问。

“是啊，不知道你知不知道，十三骑士里有个叫爱莲娜的，她的魔法，绝对零度，把我一个朋友冻成了冰块，现在也不知道怎么解。”赵让解释道。

“爱莲娜为什么要冻住你的朋友呢？”任豪有些不解。

赵让低下头，阴了脸。

“不方便跟我讲是嘛？”任豪有些尴尬：“没事，我相信你肯定有你的理由，我不问了就是了。”

“也不是……”赵让有些犹豫，咬了咬牙，最后还是说了出来：“说出来你可能不信，其实皇家，一直都在围剿无辜的人类，并不是他们告诉我们的那样，与他们和谐相处，像爱莲娜这种，都是直接毁灭一个城市的人的，就那种，也不管有没有无辜的人，想杀就杀的，毫无人性，毫无底线的屠杀和破坏。”

任豪微笑着听完赵让所讲的一切，一点都陌生。

“所以，你是帮他们修复了城市才用完魔力的？”

“我总觉，我们对不起他们，我们魔法师，对他们带来的灾难，真的很值得我们帮他们做点什么，我想要赎罪。”

“所以你现在知道了这个事实，接下来呢，继续留在十字军么，还是说，准备帮助人类？”

“任先生，你真的不在意么？那些生命，那些因为我们一部分的魔法师的贪婪和暴力所逝去的生命，我不想我的后代问我，为什么人界消失了，我要自我欺骗的告诉他们，是他们自己灭亡的，我觉得，明明有更好的相处模式的。”

“我在意啊，因为我也是人类。”

“对，我们都是人类。”

“不，我是真的人类，没有任何魔力的人类。”

赵让呆住了，任豪似乎也没有打算隐瞒下去。

“爱莲娜已经死了，按照官方说法，是被因为魔法走火入魔，进而叛国的十三骑士，高嘉朗杀死的，现在，魔界已经筹备了一只军队，前去讨伐高嘉朗。”任豪缓缓起身，告诉了赵让一切：“而你作为他的徒弟，也早就上了通缉令。”

“什么？”赵让突然猛烈的咳嗽起来。

“实际上，只是高嘉朗已经知道了这一切，不愿意再为十字军效力了吧。”任豪看的很透很透。

赵让匆忙想要起床，但是身体刚恢复的魔力，还不足以支撑他的行动，一把摔倒在地上。

任豪从地上扶起赵让，用手捧着他的脸，迟疑了一下，踮起脚尖，亲了上去。

“我靠。”门外偷看偷听的绵绵学了一句夏之光的话，赵磊奇怪的瞪了他一眼，不知道这小孩哪里学来的脏话。

“你别看了，少儿不宜。”赵磊说着就要蒙住绵绵的眼睛。

“我跟你说了他喜欢赵让，你还不信，当时直接拿了那个赵让最珍藏的漂流瓶唉。”绵绵很得意。

“为什么啊，长得又帅，身材又好，魔力还强，吃饱了撑的喜欢赵让。”赵磊显然没法理解。

“你看你说的，难道让哥不帅，身材不好么，而且还高，年纪也比豪哥小啊，我跟你说，这叫能给人安全感，让哥还能随时变东西出来，多厉害。”绵绵认真跟赵磊分析着。

“你一八岁小屁孩天天哪里来的那么多词，还安全感。”赵磊发现任豪已经开始拉赵让拉链了，意识到接下来绵绵是真的不能看了，拉走了他。

“你弟和你哥都在外面呢？”吻了大概有两分钟，任豪低下头，害羞地笑了笑：“你听见他们说的话了么？”

赵让感觉到自己整个人都被充满了魔力，一时觉得有些神奇。

“难道你不是只是帮我补个魔么？”赵让还没意识到任豪的意思。

“笨蛋，补魔有很多种方法的，我为什么选这种你心底没数么？”任豪有些娇羞。

“不是，为什么啊？”赵让还是没反应过来。

“因为你所说的，所做的，和我一样，我愿意跟你一起往下走。”

一道红光落地，刘也靠在门前，看到归来的高嘉朗，笑了笑。

而此时，另一条路上，焉栩嘉带着各种好奇的何洛洛，提着妖刀，回到了这个地方。

结界打开，赵让牵着任豪，两人脸色通红的跨出来。

淡蓝色的光芒从任豪手中扩散开来，包裹在翟潇闻身上，冰块咣当一声，碎裂了。

小剧场 皓月昭昭 男朋友比自己大是什么感受

“那个，你好像比我大。”

“没有啊。”

“我说年龄。”

“哦，年龄啊，是，我二十四。”

“我刚十八。”

“所以你是嫌我年纪大么？”

“不是，就是觉得有点奇怪，其实我可以在下面的。”

“没事，我可以的。”

赵让迟疑了一下， 轻轻拉开了任豪的裤子拉链。

“刚确定关系就这样，真的好么？”赵让还是很犹豫。

“我觉得没事，这会很困扰你么？”任豪趴在赵让身上去，轻声说道。

“没有，本来我就是占你便宜的一方，我没什么困扰的。”赵让飞红了脸。

“那不就是了。”任豪解开赵让牛仔裤的裤子，已经完全充血的阴茎直接跳了出来。

“我之前没有经验的，要是做的不好的话，请你多见谅。”赵让依然很腼腆。

“我也是，如果我做的不好的话，也请你多见谅。”任豪坐在赵让腿上，缓缓脱掉了自己的上衣。

丝滑的黑色外套摩擦过冷白色的纤纤玉臂，伴随着腰间肌肤的一层一层外露，一层莲蓉酥皮贴着薄薄的腹肌，白里透红，就像包着半熟的流心蛋黄。

赵让看楞了，感觉自己嘴角好像流了一丝口水。

任豪似乎注意到了，伸出手，轻轻点了点赵让的嘴角。

如同竹节般纤细的手指，散发着光泽的皮肤，些许的小绒毛和清晰可见的血管，就像是清晨麦草的新穗，饱满，带着生命特有的热烈。

唾液从指尖拉出一条晶莹的丝线，任豪将那只手指轻轻放到嘴尖，伸出一小块舌头，轻轻舔了舔。

那一刻，赵让觉得，自己骨子里，所有的兽欲，都被激发了。

赵让抓住任豪的胳膊，像是警察抓住嫌犯，也像是濒死之人抓住悬崖边上的稻草，用力将任豪整个翻到身下。

“咯噔”一下，任豪的胳膊上，留下五条很明显的红印子。

“有弄疼你么？”赵让瞬间清醒。

“没有没有，我是疤痕体质，就，随便碰一下都会红的那种。”任豪摇摇头。

“真的不要紧么？”

“没事，你开始吧。”

任豪将手勾到赵让的脖子后面。

“我身体上，都会是你的印记。”

本章致敬/玩梗/彩蛋

爱莲娜的玫瑰花园致敬了妖尾的乌鲁冰造型  
嘉嘉的妖刀和不惧戴天分别是妖尾艾尔莎和神乐的刀。


	6. Chapter 6

Just like fire, burning out the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way

第二十一章 十月秋柿  
“解决了么？”

诺大的城堡里，总有这么一间见不得光的屋子，屋子里却住着一个操纵光的猎人。

他漆黑的只有一个模糊的影子，大多数的人，不曾见过他的样子。

“解决了，高嘉朗不会回来了，议会也已经下了抓捕令，只要再打一场，就能明确他的反叛，那之后，您就是新的十三骑士之首了，也将会是执政官最有力的竞争者。”

归来的夏木单膝跪地，白手套上落了黑色的灰，伏在身前，向那人汇报。

“那你想好怎么跟付义讲了么，他很快就会发现你搞了鬼吧？”

“没有，但爱莲娜已死，只要告诉付义，高嘉朗已经通过别人知道了一切，就可以了。”夏木说出了自己的想法。

“他一直是保高派，倒不必那么麻烦了，直接杀了他吧。”男人的语气更为决绝：“无论地下计划，还是月食计划，关键实验品都跑了，执政官不会原谅他的，现在再加上高嘉朗叛逃，三重罪过加身，你写封信，我去跟执政官说。”

“那对于那几个两个逃走的实验品，咱们之后，有必要再继续追查下去么？”

夏木似乎很满意这个决定，嘴角带着难以掩盖的笑意，看来，他也看不惯付义很久了。

“没有必要，那两人，无论自身之后的经历如何，他们在魔界的故事，都是反抗军最好的武器，我们需要扶植反抗军，反抗军足够强，我们才有机会继续执行我们的计划。”

就像世界被关了灯，房间中原本很微弱的光亮也消失了，男人也就这样消失在了阴影中。

“属下明白了。”

黑暗中，夏木将一只手放在胸前，恭敬地送走了影子。

Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him  
Wondered how many boys he had loved and left haunted  
But if he's a ghost, then I can be a phantom  
Holdin' him for ransom

汽车音响里的唱片散发着浓厚的史前气息，密集的鼓点，富有旋律感的电子音符，轻快的女声，配合着姚琛小声的哼唱和公路上的热浪，像是一场轰轰烈烈的恐怖片的前奏。

周震南靠在张颜齐肩上，略带嘈杂的音乐并不能阻挡他们午后的困倦，他打了一个哈欠，举起胳膊看了一眼焉栩嘉之前送给他的表，一条粗指针指在数字1上，一条细指针靠在12旁边。

“您还专门把‘girls’改成了‘boys’，不容易啊。”周震南迷迷糊糊地，还不忘吐槽姚琛一句。

“你现在还不了解他，你不知道他这个人。”张颜齐也跟着打了一个哈欠，顺势把周震南抱进怀里：“这个世界上没有什么事情是不变的，除了姚琛一定会换男朋友。”

“还有张颜齐一定会死心塌地直到下一个人出现。”姚琛倒没有示弱，跟着补了一句。

两句话一出，周震南一下子打起了精神，像是闻到了八卦的味道。

“哪有那么夸张，我不就是长情了一点嘛。”张颜齐挠了挠鼻子，像是很不在意。

“那我不就是稍微容易厌倦一点嘛。”姚琛照着张颜齐的话怼了回去。

“反正还要很久，来来来，说出你们的故事。”周震南激动地像是在热浪中吃了一片西瓜。

“没什么，就是姚老师的男朋友从来没长于3个月，迄今为止换的男朋友比我用过的枪都多。”张颜齐的语气带着一点点精怪和调皮。

“确实，也就是张颜齐每次分手都是被甩，然后哭哭啼啼，没个三年半载走不出来，还非要等到下一个人出现来拯救他。”姚琛的话，半是讥笑，半是嘲讽。

“我跟他在一起五年了，还不允许我伤心一下么？”张颜齐不甘心地还嘴。

“是是是，五年，特别是五年中有四年半，他都在跟别人劈腿。”姚琛毫不留情。

周震南扑哧一声笑了出来。

“张颜齐，你也太卑微了吧。”周震南捂着嘴，不知道是高兴还是真的觉得好笑。

“你别看他平时那个装酷耍帅哦，一旦遇到感情问题，简直肥皂剧男二本人，被甩那段时间啊，每天伤春悲秋的，不知道的还以为得了绝症呢。”姚琛继续补刀。

“可以了啊，给我留点面子，你把我底都交了，要是以后周震南拿分手要挟我，我怎么办？”张颜齐连忙示意姚琛打住。

“我可没这么暗示他，是你自己说出来的哦。”姚琛提醒了张颜齐一句。

张颜齐这才意识到自己说错了话，转过头看了一眼周震南，周震南一脸奸笑。

“你要是不想我爆你更多丑事，晚上就安静点，不要喊那么大声，影响我睡眠。”姚琛跟了一句上去。

“你每次都被跟被入室强奸了一样，有次遇到个猛男，我吓得甚至都摸上枪冲到你房间了，你还好意思说我。”张颜齐也没放过姚琛。

“不要以为人界警察不干事我就拿你没办法，猥亵男童这种事我分分钟让你进牢里。”姚琛继续加码：“你跟周震南昨晚的事我可都录音了，可清晰了呢。”

“我男朋友我怎么还碰不得了，而且人家主动的。”张颜齐和周震南都红了脸。

“我说，你们俩怎么没在一起啊。”周震南迅速转移了话题：“一对欢喜冤家。”

“在一起干嘛，让张颜齐悲伤的时间比我和他在一起的时间都长么？”

姚琛自黑起来，同样也下了狠嘴。

“我跟他啊，穿开裆裤的时候就认识了，入冬的柿子都没我们俩熟。有时候，情侣还是需要一点距离感的，太熟了，做的时候都想笑。”张颜齐给了一个看似很合理的解释。

“这么说，你们俩还真尝试过？”周震南带着好奇。

“可不敢，人老人家可是刚解开我的裤腰带就开始笑，笑得比看春晚都开心。”姚琛脸颊有些轻轻的粉红，像是想到了曾经的一些还算欢愉的时光。

“主要是实在太逗了你知道么，我当时脑子里就只有一句话，我居然要上姚琛，这难道不好笑么？”张颜齐跟着大笑起来，那时，确实尴尬又好笑。

“不知道你笑什么？”姚琛似乎有些委屈。

“你好意思说我，我后来竭力控制住了，你呢，我碰你一下你打我一下，摸你腿也打我，捏你胸也打我，这怎么往下走？”张颜齐又提起之后的事。

“好吧，确实很奇怪，肌肉记忆肌肉记忆，不要介意。”姚琛打着哈哈。

“为什么要打他呢？”周震南继续追问。

“不知道，大概就是张颜齐说的，我脑子里只有一句话，张颜齐居然在摸我，然后就身体本能了。”姚琛其实也很费解。

“这个故事告诉我们，最好的朋友成为最好的朋友，是有道理的，因为做不成情侣，如果真的尝试做情侣，老天都看不下去的。”

张颜齐做了一个总结，结束了这段对话。

“南南，你有前任么，听了我们俩的故事，你也讲讲你的呗。”姚琛开始反客为主。

“我八岁就被抓到魔界去做工了，我倒是想早恋，也要有人给我恋才行啊。”周震南鼓起嘴，话语里全是委屈。

“得了，那你初恋就遇上张颜齐，怕不是上辈子没积德。”姚琛又补了一刀。

“我怎么了，我难道不是一个优秀的男朋友么，要颜值有颜值，要身材有身材，器大活好，还是他的救命恩人，他怎么就上辈子没积德了。”张颜齐一下子激动起来。

“你看看这个人要不要脸。”姚琛大笑着，踩下了油门。

后座的两人抬头，面前是一座带着浓厚阿拉伯风格的小城，圆顶的小楼，各色带着面纱穿着长袍的行人，黄沙随风刮过，斑驳的城墙带着浓厚的岁月味道，城市中间，一座金顶的高塔，在太阳的照耀下，闪着晃眼的光。

右侧有块木牌，上面用各种古语写着两个字——“班杨”。

第二十二章 不羡鸳鸯  
餐桌上摆着十几道美味佳肴，炙烤的雪花牛肉粒，刺身大虾，火锅里嘟着肉片，菌类和素菜，八个酒杯，半盅桂花清酒，其乐融融的有些尴尬。

“咳，那个，大家要不先介绍自己旁边这位吧。”刘也看气氛有些凝重，率先出来打破了僵局。

之前的几天，死漠也好，魔界的真相也好，小镇的屠杀也好，都带着令人窒息的苦痛，上一秒，他们或许还在为未来，为自由，甚至为生命而担忧，但是下一秒，所有人就都跟回来过年一样，齐刷刷的回到了这个小餐厅。

这就是魔法世界的悲伤之处，当距离被无限缩小，时间所带来的缓冲就会消失，所有的事，都会变得突然和大起大落，而在这种突然和大起大落里生活的人，就习惯了各种各样的尴尬和诡异。

翟潇闻小心翼翼的扯了一下夏之光的袖子，夏之光回头看了他一眼，两人的眼神里交换着心照不宣。

焉栩嘉肉眼可见的变强了，刘也的魔力限制释放了，压制力也很可怕，只比高嘉朗弱一点。而高嘉朗的魔力本来就够可怕了，新来的何洛洛基本和高嘉朗平起平坐，而跟着赵让来的任豪，则已经有些深不见底。

“我们好菜啊，这里简直有种神仙打架的感觉。”

“没事，正是因为我们的菜才显示出他们很强。”

两个人动动眼睛，嘴皮都没抬，似乎都能完成一段对话。

刘也发出呼吁已经过了小半天，还是没人理他。

“怎么都不说话啊，不说话不能吃饭啊。”刘也带着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，继续试图缓和气氛：“魔界过一会就来抓咱们了，咱们赶快介绍，介绍完赶快吃赶快吃，吃完赶快跑路啊。”

依然没有人说话，有时候人多起来，沟通就会从各方面，各个意义上，变成一个很难的事。

刘也是完全没办法了，拿胳膊肘撞了一下旁边低着头走神的高嘉朗。

“啊，对对对，介绍介绍，大家都认识我了，我就不介绍了，两位新来的小朋友介绍一下自己吧。”高嘉朗猛地一下回过神来，随口瞎胡诌了几句。

“你谁啊大家都认识你了，介绍，搞快点，名字，干什么的，会什么魔法，跟在座的人有什么关系，现在的感想，之后的打算。”刘也像是个卖保险的，嘴皮子很快，数落了高嘉朗一顿。

“好好好，我介绍。”高嘉朗则很服帖，与战斗时完全不是一个风格：“两位弟弟好，我叫高嘉朗，以前是魔界的十三骑士，也算有点名气，魔法是Fight，关系的话，赵让是我徒弟，旁白这个刘也是我老婆……然后，还有啥啊？”

“谁是你老婆。”刘也伸手敲了高嘉朗一下，脸唰一下红了：“现在的感想，之后的打算。”

“哦，现在的感想啊，现在没啥感想，就是魔界要来抓我了，还要劳烦各位帮着保护一下，尤其是两位新来的，不知道是干啥但是感觉很牛逼的弟弟，之后的打算嘛，我听大家的，大家把我当个打手就行了，别的我也不太会。”

高嘉朗很快的说完了，回头看了一眼刘也，刘也的表情这才稍微舒缓一点。

“下一个。”刘也眼神转了一圈，盯住了何洛洛：“嘉嘉介绍一下？”

“我我我，我自己来吧。”何洛洛很激动，刚才的矜持和尴尬似乎全是装的。

“我叫何洛洛，之前生活在一个你们称之为死漠的地方，我一直在那里，因为按照我的宿命呢，我就是在等我的如意郎君，他会带我离开那里。然后我就等到了嘉嘉，我的魔法是Order，关系的话，我是嘉嘉的男朋友，老天指定的那种哦，谁都拆不散那种哦，现在的感想就是很高兴认识大家，认识嘉嘉的朋友真的太好了，以后的打算的话，嘉嘉去哪我就去哪，然后我们结婚的时候，大家也都要来啊。”

何洛洛一口气说了一大段话，听得翟潇闻直接笑出了声。

“上天注定的哦。”

何洛洛瞪了一眼翟潇闻，又重复了一遍。

翟潇闻一脸莫名其妙，摊开双手表示无语。

夏之光转身，对焉栩嘉偷偷笑了一下，焉栩嘉也一脸“我能怎么办，我也很无奈”的表情。

“我们也是上天注定的哦，有什么了不起的。”

翟潇闻一把搂过夏之光，像是俩小孩在比谁妈妈给自己买的玩具更好。

“哦，对不起，认错了。”

何洛洛道歉道的莫名其妙，把在场所有的人都弄得一脸问号。

“还有，我们是真的上天注定，写在我的书上的。”

何洛洛这次瞪了一眼夏之光。

刘也迅速理解了何洛洛的意思，随后任豪也理解了何洛洛的意思，两人一起偷笑了起来。

夏之光一头雾水，又瞟了一眼焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉本来有点费解，但是看到翟潇闻和夏之光的体型对比，好像马上明白了，也跟着笑了出来。

“笑什么。”翟潇闻也迅速理解了，一下子红了脸，娇嗔了一句。

实在太娇了，以至于这次轮到何洛洛费解了，他一脸奇怪的回头看了焉栩嘉一眼，大大的眼睛仿佛在问：“你的朋友怎么回事。”

“好了好了，你最开始理解的是对的，但是你放心，翟潇闻和焉栩嘉是冤家，不会影响你上天注定的姻缘的。”刘也出来打圆场，气氛逐渐热烈起来：“下一位了啊，要不让让你介绍一下？”

“哦，好的。”赵让还没从刚刚的故事里绕出来，但是眼下要他介绍任豪，他转头跟任豪对视了一下，任豪轻轻点点头。

“他叫任豪，今天是我们认识第三天，刚刚确认关系，他之前在魔界居住，我们是通过我弟弟，在一次买冰淇淋的时候认识的，他说他不会魔法，之前也是人类，至于别的嘛……”

赵让忽然发现自己对任豪身体的了解甚至多于对他这个人的了解，自己除了喜欢他，好像不知道别的故事。

“一个这么不了解你的人，你就跟了他啊？”

何洛洛感受到了赵让的卡壳，一脸不可思议地看着任豪。

“你说的嘛，上天注定的，我也没办法。”任豪笑着摊了一下手，回答了何洛洛。

“很高兴认识大家，我和让让确实认识没多久，但是真正有缘的人，只需要看一眼，就可以直到是不是他，大家说是吧。”

任豪环顾一周，淡蓝色的光芒包裹着剩下七个人，他们的表情从费解变成了理解。

“这倒是。”翟潇闻跟上回答，仿佛很赞同。

“我以前是人类，后来被抓到了魔界做实验，被赋予了魔法，后来就逃出来了，我不知道我这种魔法是什么，但是我可以用意念移动物体，就像这样。”

任豪动了动眼皮，一块牛肉粒从盘子中飞起，飞到了赵让嘴边，赵让转过头，看了一眼任豪，然后张开嘴，咬下了那一块牛肉粒。

“Mind（意念操控）呗。”高嘉朗很快给出了答案：“那你岂不是可以读取我们脑子里的想法？”

“理论上是啦，但是按照各位的魔力，我一旦进入你们的思维，你们都会发现，所以我也不会做这种事。”任豪又看了一眼赵让，赵让果然感觉有什么东西进入了自己的意念。

“那就好，我还以为……”赵让释然地舒了一口气。

“你不会以为是我让你喜欢上我的吧。”任豪装作很生气。

“没有没有，我自己的脑子我知道，但是听到你的能力，我还是会想一些别的。”赵让连忙解释。

“你在想什么啊，自己做的事自己担啊。”刘也又出来解围。

“就是……”任豪有些小傲娇地说。

“哇，哥哥你的魔法好厉害的，我以为我的魔法就很强了，没想到你还能读心，我好羡慕你。”何洛洛的眼神在发光，听起来是真的很羡慕。

“好了，介绍完了，大家吃饭吧，早点吃饭，待会说不定还有场大战呢？”

刘也拿起筷子，张罗起来让大家开始吃饭。

“那今晚咱们怎么住啊，这里隔音效果这么差，听到彼此什么的，多尴尬啊。”翟潇闻总是能精准抓住要害。

“还住呢，住什么啊，祈祷我们吃饭前他们不要来找我们就不错了，赶紧吃，吃完了赶快逃。”

刘也翻了一个白眼，夹起一块龙虾，在料碟里蘸了蘸，放到了高嘉朗碗里。  
第二十三章 地底梦境  
紧身裤，低领衫，长款风衣，墨镜，皮鞋，闪闪发亮的耳钉和项链，姚琛永远穿的像是要去魔界走秀，不管在什么地方。

虽然只有不到二十公里，班杨却和周震南生活的小镇天差地别，这里更像是一个边境关市，各种各样的商队，牵着各种各样的魔兽，扛着各种各样的货物，沿街沿户叫卖。

张颜齐看中了一把便携小手枪，卖枪的是一个年纪很大，浑身沟壑的Produce系老法师，他的摊子上各种各样的武器都有，价格倒也还算公道。

“老人家，这把枪便宜点给我吧，我可以多买你点东西。”

张颜齐给枪上了膛，举起来试了试手感，非常顺滑。

“我这已经是班杨城里最便宜的了，您爱要不要吧。”老板倒是十分无所谓：“最近来的赏金猎人多，不差您这一个。”

这老人家也是心态年轻，张颜齐一下子被噎了一口，不知道怎么回。

“老爷爷，最近来您这买枪的赏金猎人是特别多么？他们都是冲着古墓来的？”周震南发挥了自己的小孩的优势，甜着嗓子问。

听到孩子的声音，老人的心情果然好了很多，眼前的周震南满脸胶原蛋白，任谁看了，都很难生气。

“是啊，毕竟悬赏百万呢，总有些不要命的人，非要来试一试。”老爷爷眯着慈祥的眼睛，笑着跟周震南说。

“啊，那我们岂不是很难拿到钱了。”周震南装作很失望的样子，就差眼泪扑棱扑棱地往下掉了：“如果拿不到钱的话，他们又要嫌弃我累赘了。”

看到周震南这幅样子，老爷子的脸上瞬间升起心疼，他摸摸周震南的头，像是看到了自己的孙子。

“你怎么这么小就出来做赏金猎人啊，还是接这么难的任务。”

“家里条件不好，不做赏金猎人的话，就没有饭吃了，所以跟着他们，给他们端端茶，倒倒水什么的，能挣点钱。”周震南带着哭腔，仿佛受了天大的委屈。

“你们怎么这样啊，带着小孩出来执行任务，没良心的。”老人起身来，对着张颜齐和姚琛就是一顿破口大骂。

姚琛倒是无所谓，张颜齐似乎想解释什么，但是老人连着冒脏字，自己也插不上话。

“爷爷你不要说他们了，如果他们再不要我了，我就真的没办法了。”周震南拉了拉老爷子的裤腿，刚才还在骂骂咧咧的老爷子一下温柔了下来。

“来，这个给你。”老爷子拿起刚才张颜齐挑中的枪，将其放到周震南的小手掌上，温柔的说：“拿上这个，他们要是不要你了，你就一枪打死他们，这个枪我附了魔，开枪就一定能命中要害，打死他们后，你来找我，爷爷教你赚钱。”

“谢谢爷爷。”周震南十分兴奋，一跳一跳的，回到了张颜齐身边：“那我们出发去古墓了，爷爷再见！”

“去吧，好好加油，记住，有时候，死路才是活路。”老爷子跟周震南招手告别。

人影逐渐消失，依稀中，老人看着周震南腰间的扇子，眼神逐渐变得复杂。

“我现在在怀疑，你昨天晚上高潮也是假的。”

已经走出一段距离，姚琛终于憋不住了，吐槽了出来。

“当然是假的，我身体可只有八九岁，都还没发育呢。”周震南一脸得意，将手枪扔给张颜齐：“一共八发魔法子弹，好好用，说不定就能通关。”

“那你喘那么开心，我还以为真的是我厉害呢。”张颜齐接过手枪，别在小腿上，一脸无语。

“感受个氛围。”周震南头也不回的答了一句。

戏谑中，三人已经走到了市中心的广场，发亮的市中心塔楼下，就是班杨的古墓入口。

门口熙熙攘攘的，都是各种各样的的赏金猎人，有穿着暴露的女郎，也有扛着大柱子走来走去的大块头大叔，还有提着各种奇奇怪怪武器，穿的像是来站街的男人……倒不像是真的赏金猎人，而是来聚众赌博。

“我看出来了，你们执行任务，最烦的不是面对的危险和怪物，而是一起来执行任务的其他赏金猎人。”周震南看着熙熙攘攘的人群，十分无力的说道。

“是啊，倒是我也没想到，这个任务这么多人，以往有两三队就不错了，这乌丫的一片，少说二十支队伍。”姚琛环顾四周，这个任务，接的人，实在有点多了。

“怎么还不进去呢？”张颜齐有些不耐烦了。

“要等时间统一开门。”周震南看完了入口写字的牌子，向两人解释道。

“搞得跟来参观博物馆一样，有毒吧。”张颜齐一屁股坐在旁边的长椅上。

“等等吧。”周震南坐到张颜齐腿上，三人戴上墨镜，开始等待。

太阳逐渐从正午的烈黄变成傍晚的玫红，晚霞染上金顶的那一刻，塔顶出现了一个人，他重重敲了一下锣鼓，一下子震醒了睡熟的三个人。

“古墓开放，所有的探险家可以进入了，拿到魔法石的人可以获得班杨政府悬赏的100万赏金。”

所有人瞬间拥挤向狭窄的入口，姚琛起来伸了一个拦腰，周震南从张颜齐大腿上跳了下来，打开了他那把扇子，轻轻摇了摇。

“准备好了么？”

“走吧。”

狭长的楼梯，环绕着柱子，越往下，黑暗越深邃。

他们三个是最后进去的，走的也很慢悠悠，通道上已经没了什么人。

“我们就不要在刷小妖怪上浪费子弹了，他们会帮我们刷好，100万的任务，哪有那么简单，可以高速通关，他们以为自己是魔界十三骑士么，我们最后走，跟他们终点再见。”

周震南的计策非常有效，走到墓穴门口的一个小广场时，广场上已经堆满了尸体和白骨。

“死伤惨重啊。”姚琛摸了摸地上的白骨：“这个古墓里，看来真的有不少东西，门口居然要亡灵士兵镇压。”

“正常，哪个领主希望自己的墓被人挖了，况且班杨领主多有钱啊，布置点东西是正常的。”张颜齐倒是不奇怪，轻点了一下周围死掉的赏金猎人，大概有十几个，竞争对手大概损失了一小半。

墓门已经被打开，三人直面的，是一条长长的隧道。隧道地上，长着竹笋一样的荧光石，微微光亮，勉强能看清路。

姚琛打起一把手电筒，一束光柱打过去，看不到尽头。

张颜齐抽出两把枪，走在最前面，剩下两个人紧紧跟在后面。

“不用那么紧张，短时期内，所有的危险，前面的人都帮我们踩掉了。”

周震南心里其实是有些害怕的，但是还是尽量保持自己的情绪稳定，说了一句安慰自己的话。

不知道走了多久，脚步声回荡在狭窄的通道里，荧光石偶尔滴下一滴水，砸在地上，回声都会放大很久。

“我一直很想知道，为什么墓室要修一个通道，是为了方便后人进去盗墓么？”

走了很久，依然没有什么情况，三人开始放松心情，姚琛甚至开始了吐槽。

转过最后一个弯，面前出现了一束紫蓝色的光，似乎是某种生物。

张颜齐冲着开了一枪，子弹却像穿过了空气，落到空旷的平地一样，除了回声，没有击中的声音。

“应该只是个出口。”姚琛拿光探了一下，给出了确定的答复。

三人缓慢的接近那里，面前，是一个悬崖。

而悬崖之下，是一个足够大的宫殿，宫殿周围，生长着大量的植物，这些植物都和外界的植物一模一样，有树，有草，甚至有玫瑰花，花朵上还有虫子在跃动。

唯一的区别是，所有的生物，都是紫蓝色的，包括空气中漂浮的萤火虫。

“其他人呢？”张颜齐这才意识到，完全没有看到之前的赏金猎人们。

“你们看那里。”周震南突然伸出手，指向下方的宫殿。

宫殿有一条很长很长的梯子，直达宫殿顶部，而顶部，有一个类似祭坛样的东西，祭坛之上，那颗魔法石，发着淡淡的光。

空气中的萤火虫开始聚集，一闪一闪的，像是拼成了什么图案，看起来像是花，又像是太阳，也像是某种文字。

“不好，快跑。”姚琛大喊一句。

原本聚在一团的萤火虫，空气中的血腥味扩散，瞬间四散，向他们飞来。  
第二十四章 弑神之刃  
“我命令你们所有人，现在，马上回家陪妈妈，不陪够十二小时不准回来。”

何洛洛伸出食指，街上乌泱泱的魔界军队，瞬间裂开无数传送魔法，魔界士兵们像是真的被妈妈喊回家吃饭了一样，纷纷跨过传送门，回到了魔界。

旁白的七个人惊得下巴都要掉了。

杀人比打倒人要简单的多，特别对于高嘉朗和刘也这种魔法师来说，但是，如果他们也随便杀人的话，即使是自卫，那和暴戾的魔界将领又有什么区别呢，所以，在大多数时候，他们不能使用大范围灭绝性魔法，比如翟潇闻的甘棠，只能选择一些力度不那么大的魔法，以打倒对方为原则。

人家跟你拼命，你却像在给婴幼儿制作动画片一样，甚至都不愿见血，这样的对战，即使实力相差悬殊，也是不公平的。

所以这种情况下，何洛洛的命令魔法，简直是最好的选择。

敌军人数迅速锐减，大量低级十字军被命令遣返，为了不过耗魔力，还是剩下了几个等级稍微高一点的魔法师的。

“来了几个骑士？”刘也问高嘉朗。

“二十几个吧，十三骑士来了俩。”高嘉朗感知了一下周围的魔力：“看来魔界这一次就是打算送呗。”

“别轻心，带着剿灭你的目的来的，说不定有秘密武器。”刘也还是很警惕，环顾周围，因为何洛洛的魔法，原本被魔界大军围绕的小镇，又一次回归了空旷。

“我的魔法没法战斗，但是我可以给嘉嘉加状态，剩下的就看你们的了。”何洛洛倒是一点都不着急，转身回到了西餐厅里，继续吃起了饭：“加油哦各位，像书上写的那样，痛扁他们一顿吧。”

焉栩嘉翻了一个白眼，不过也好，倒是给了他练一练老爷子送他的新武器的机会。

“好了好了，就当练练身手了。”高嘉朗招呼了一声旁边的人，浑身发出红光，冲向了天空。

“也哥你这次上么？”夏之光知道刘也已经解封了魔法，但是按照刘也的性格，看起来并没有要上的意思。

“算了，你们陪他们打一打吧，我去跟总部联络一下，确定一下接下来的计划。”刘也摆摆手：“如果真的有什么事，我再上。”

翟潇闻见识过爱莲娜的魔力，他并不能理解，为什么眼前的人，都跟没事人一样，那种近乎死亡到头的压制，他到现在想来，都十分恐惧。

“行吧，那我还是和赵让搭档，你们剩下的，各打各的吧。”夏之光从背后取出一柄火炮。

“我觉得，这次可能没那么简单。”任豪突然紧张了起来，他预感到，一切似乎没有想象中那么平静。

话音还未落，地面就开始剧烈的震动起来。

众人竭力保持着平衡，等到再次反应过来，就已经到了另一个地方，周围架起高高的围墙，如同迷宫一般，将所有人分隔起来。

“您好，十字军骑士普雷斯，像您讨教了。”

任豪回头，一个身着银白色盔甲的男人，手里握着一柄长剑和银盾，站在任豪面前。

“发生了什么？”任豪瞬间慌了，这个魔法，他从未见过。

“是安洁小姐的Maze（无限迷宫）魔法，您和您的朋友，都被分散在了这个迷宫的各个地方，将被我们分别绞杀。”名叫普雷斯的男人依然彬彬有礼，架起长剑和盾牌。

“分别绞杀。”任豪嘴角轻轻上扬：“那还真是谢谢你们，本来我还担心我会被他们识破我的魔法，现在很好，只有我们两个。”

“如果您安然投降的话，我是可以考虑对您网开……”

名叫普雷斯的骑士话还没说完，整个身体就被瞬间炸了个粉碎。

淡蓝色的烟雾环绕，任豪头都没有回一下，轻轻摸了摸迷宫的围墙，继续往前走。

无论怎么飞，迷宫墙壁都会向上延展，即使用破坏性魔法粉碎，也会迅速长回来，迷宫里四散着到来的十字军和反抗军小分队，相遇，战斗，最后逃出去，故事逐渐变得有意思了起来。

短时间内，任豪似乎并不想解除这个迷宫魔法。

就像焉栩嘉一样，他也想检验一下，或者说体验一下，他人所赋予他的力量。

“四段，弦月斩。”

一道红光劈向墙壁，瞬间将墙体砍出一道裂缝，可是也正如任豪预料的那样，墙体很快便再次恢复了原样。

焉栩嘉喘着气，看来已经试过几个招式，都对迷宫魔法无济于事，眼下，只能摸索着往出走了。

他倒不是很担心何洛洛，即使他不能战斗，他的魔力本身也足够强大，但是剩下的人，翟潇闻，夏之光和赵让三个，就不好说了。

还有他自己，当初老爷爷送他的魔法，他现在也不知道该如何使用。

踌躇之时，一弯飞刀向其飞来，焉栩嘉向后翻跳，躲过了。

刀刃砍在地底，仅一瞬之间，石砖便已碎成几块，溅出几尺高。

焉栩嘉拔出红樱，迷宫转角，缓缓走来一个身穿蓝色外衣，金色长发及腰，肩上有一丛白羽的男人，他轻轻转了一下手指上的十三骑士戒指，抬头，骨相瘦削，长眼高鼻，眼神凌厉如刀，飞向焉栩嘉。

“十字军十三骑士，风神之子，乔伊。”

声音还算柔软，一双皙白的手，仿佛不曾经过生活打磨，却在高低变换之间，强风突袭。

“四段，穿云破空。”

焉栩嘉感受到脚下风的流动，不得不反击，只见他纵身一跃，拔刀时，地底升起一道赤红色的光，伴随着几片血樱花，焉栩嘉从风流中穿出，向那人冲来。

“七段，拔刀斩。”

焉栩嘉蓄足魔力，用力拔出刀的那一刻，刀流化作锋利的弧线，直直地砍在那人身上。

空气中的风流似乎在那一刻瞬间停止，连焉栩嘉自己，都不知道红樱的杀伤力已经到了这种地步，在近乎有些吃惊于自己的力量之余，回头看，那人已经消失。

焉栩嘉释然地松了一口气，收起长刀，准备继续往前走。

没走两步，面前白色汇合，逐渐化为人形，自称乔伊的十三骑士，再次出现。

“怎么会？”

焉栩嘉瞪大了眼睛，近乎尖叫出来，他确定自己一定击中了对方，而且所带来的伤害，也绝对够对方承受，不说致死，致残是足够的。

可是当下，对方就站在自己面前，毫发无伤。

“原来人界的反抗军，所使用的是史前的魔法么？”对方似乎并不打算回答焉栩嘉的问题。

强风再次袭来，焉栩嘉感觉周围的空气都在向对方身体周围汇聚，湍急的气流中，乔伊缓缓起身，身旁，数十枚风刃向焉栩嘉飞来。

“三段，格挡式。”

焉栩嘉举起刀，右手握柄，左右手交叉至身前，做出抵挡姿态。

风刃撞击刀刃，电光火石中，将焉栩嘉原地推后三四米。

“我所使用的，是风神埃俄罗斯的力量，我的身体是由空气做成的，你所使用的利器，是无法伤到我的。

乔伊面无表情，像是一个冷血的杀手，手中握着无形的长鞭，挥手回摆，风刃随之飞旋，焉栩嘉只能抵挡。

“嘉嘉，你在墙那边么？”

霹雳哐当的碰撞声中，已经有些透支的焉栩嘉听到了何洛洛的声音。

“是我，洛洛是你么？”焉栩嘉大喊了一声，好像生怕何洛洛听不见。

“是我，你还好么，我好像听到你喊招式名称了。”何洛洛的话里还带着一点笑声。

“我现在没空跟你开玩笑，我这里好像有点打不过。”焉栩嘉忽然有些无语，这个时候了，何洛洛还在吐槽他打架会喊招式名称这件事。

但是不知道为什么，反倒是这一刻的松懈，让焉栩嘉有了不少安全感。

“是嘛，那你还好么？”何洛洛的语气马上变成了关切。

“对方自称是什么风神之子，身体是风做的，红樱没法对他造成伤害。”焉栩嘉解释道。

“哦，那你换成那把专门斩神的不就行了。”何洛洛提醒焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉这才想起离开死漠时老爷爷告诉他的话，八把刀，八种生物。

“那我怎么换啊？”焉栩嘉向后一跳，躲避了攻击，重新将魔力注入刀身，准备调用老爷爷送他的力量。

“我怎么知道，或许你叫它一声？”何洛洛这句话完全不是在开玩笑，但是却真的很像在开玩笑。

“叫它一声，我想想，妖刀红樱，那神刀，黄色，黄色的什么花啊？”焉栩嘉居然真的听了何洛洛的，开始思考那把刀的名字。

“迎春？牡丹？腊梅？”何洛洛连续甩了三个答案。

“一个字啊大哥。”焉栩嘉愈发惊慌了。

乔伊似乎耳朵不好，完全没有一点在意何洛洛和焉栩嘉的意思。

“菊花？黄菊？”何洛洛冒出了一个答案。

“相信我，他的所有者没有这么恶趣味的。”焉栩嘉拒绝了这个答案。

“大哥，我叫不出你的名字，但是你别真的看着我死啊。”焉栩嘉完全没办法了，对着刀小声说了一句：“你要不先变出来，我保证认出你，好不好？”

乔伊双手合十，空气开始转动，似乎准备直接解决焉栩嘉。

“我知道了，是黄槐。”何洛洛喊了一声。

焉栩嘉手上的刀开始发出金色的光，而看到光芒的乔伊，惶恐的瞪大了眼睛。

漫天槐花随着风舞动，焉栩嘉手里的妖刀变成神刃，他嘴角轻轻上扬，双手握住刀柄。

“让我来看看，你是什么神。”

小剧场 南以颜喻 Delicate  
Delicate 精致的；易碎的；

以前姚琛和张颜齐会直接住在车上，在后座垫着手，或者靠在座椅上，蜷住身体，等到阳光再次透过玻璃，把身体哪一块烤热。

但是现在不行，因为张颜齐和周震南总是会有一些小动作，平时明是嘲讽暗是甜蜜的拌嘴姚琛有时还能忍一忍，但是真要让他们俩干柴烈火了，总是要避一下。

所以姚琛给他们俩定了一条规矩，当姚琛找到一个看得上，可以过一夜的炮友时，他们俩才可以二人世界。

食髓知味，刚尝到一点甜头的周震南，带着他二十三岁的思维和八岁的身体，像极了刚学会骑自行车，干啥都要骑个自行车去的小孩子。

有天张颜齐下车抽烟，周震南知道，当张颜齐带着淡淡的烟味再次回到他身边的时候，他就要彻底爆炸了。

“姚老师，要不今天我们不赶路了吧，这个镇子的酒特别著名，要不咱们找个酒吧？”张颜齐刚下车，周震南就迫不及待抓住了姚琛。

“干嘛？”姚琛自然知道周震南的意思，嘴角升起一抹坏笑。

“没啥，酒吧也有很多帅哥的，而且你肯定特别闪耀，一定能成为舞台的中心的。”周震南眼神里闪着光。

“这话倒是真的。”姚琛听到这里，心里美滋滋，仿佛已经看到了昏黄的灯光下，慵懒的靠在吧台的自己，和来跟他搭讪的，带着八块腹肌的帅哥。

“那你答应了？”周震南的笑已经完全盖不住了。

“你们去开房，把车子留给我。”姚琛提出了条件。

“啊……”周震南似乎有些失望，但是现在也由不得他了。

日色已经烧成焦黄色，周震南打开车门，叫了一声蹲在路边的张颜齐，两个人向旁边的汽车旅馆走去。

姚琛笑了笑，开车准备进城找一个好一点的酒吧。

旅馆房间很破很破，只有一张铺着红色床单的小破床，架着两个半旧的枕头。

张颜齐的身上带着周震南最迷恋的烟草味道，而较小的周震南，褪掉所有衣服后，白玉一般，娇小的身躯，就像流落人间的玉石，裹着不属于他的泥土。

精致，易碎，delicate。


End file.
